Go ahead Do it
by KhAeL
Summary: Takashi Morinozuka. The Wild Type. Kendo World Champion.Active Host Club member... HAS A FIANCEE! MoriXOC
1. Fiancee!

'_So this is Ouran' _you thought as you stared in awe at the magnificent establishment that stood before you.

'_And I'm supposed to look around to see if it fits my liking, huh? Well I guess it's worth a shot.' _

You made your way through the gates, passed the front yard and entered the main building. You were looking around and nobody was there.

'_Well what'd you expect,'_ you shrugged _'it's still 3 pm classes must still be going on.'_

You were passing a corridor when suddenly, a girl bumped into you. You both fell flat on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" she said "I didn't see where I was going! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She had dark brown shoulder-lengthed hair and you noticed that she dropped her glasses when you bumped into her.

"Please don't worry about it, miss" you said keeping a reassuring tone while handing her the glasses " it was my fault for not being able to see such a beauty coming my way."

As the girl put on her glasses, she stared at you and blushed.

"I….I'm really terribly sorry…" then she blushed even more.

'_She must be catching a fever or something.' _you thought as you helped her up and picked up her books.

"Not to worry, miss. Nobody was hurt so please don't look that way." Then you smiled.

After that, all the girl did was blush, bow and run.

You found the situation weird but simply walked off. Unknown to you that there were eyes that caught that very incident…

* * *

You walked corridor after corridor after corridor running into one or two groups of girls every now and then. You greeted them graciously like any normal person would and they'd reply either by squealing or blushing. You found it strange but you just shrugged it off.

You turned on an intersection and found a room.

'_[The Third Music Room]' _it read.

'_There doesn't seem to be any music. They mustn't be using this room, then,'_

You wanted to take a breather somewhere quiet. So you decided to enter. As you opened the doors, a bright light seemed to shine and flower petals were all around.

"Welcome, princess." You heard people say.

Then you saw six people. A blonde man who was elegantly posed on a chair in the middle, twins on either side of him, a brown-haired boy (who was too cute for his own good) on his left and two other figures that you knew only too well.

"Hey, that's not - "

"a princess."

said the twins completing each other's sentences.

"Oh,so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." You smiled apologetically.

.

.

.

"SO KAWAII!!!"

Then the blonde-haired man glomped you and rubbed his cheek against yours doing an anime cry with sparkles around his face.

"What an astounding display of grace and confidence!" the man exclaimed "You must join or host club!"

'_What is this guy, crazy?!' _you were mentally panicking and your sight started to blur.

"Yes, you should completely considered this offer," you heard someone say, "you will definitely become a good addition to our host club."

You tried to face the speaker. But failed.

"E…e..ecxcuse..m..me…s..sir…hurting….m..me…."

"Oh! So sorry!" then the crazy blonde man let go of you.

You were panting hard trying to catch your breath.

"So, have you considered our offer?" you heard the same voice from before.

'_Who*pant*does*pant*he*pant*think*pant*he is?! He's heartless!'_

You were about to give them a piece of your mind when suddenly, you felt small arms around our neck.

"Stop harassing Suzu-chan!" you heard a voice say "Can't you see ou're hurting her?!"

"Hani-sempai, you know this person?"

"And did you just say, "her"?"

"Yeah, of course I do!" then the boy let go of your neck "She's Takashi's fiancé!"

.

.

.

"Whaaaat?!"


	2. Explain now!

"Whaaat?!"

Everyone in the room was pale. Dead pale. With dark blue lines as the background.

"wh-wh-wh-what d-d-d-d-do y-y-y-you m-m-m-mean f-f-f-fiancé?" the crazy blonde man stuttered.

"Fiancé means fiancé! Right, Suzu-chan?" said the little boy while looking at you with gleaming eyes, "After all these years, I hope you still remember me Suzu-chan!"

"Of course I still do, Mitskuni-kun." you said while ruffling the boy's hair, "I'd never forget you."

"Yaaaay! Suzu-chan still remembers me! "cheered the boy.

Then suddenly you felt the presence of someone behind you.

"Its good to see you again, Takashi-kun."

As soon as you turned around, you were face-to-face with a man as tall as a tree with beautiful onyx eyes and jet black hair.

"Ah." was all he said with a smile.

You always knew he was the quiet type and that he never spoke in full sentences. This thought made you chuckle a bit.

"What's wrong Suzu-chan?" Hani asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me. A thought just came, that's all." You replied while slightly chuckling.

Then you suddenly remembered that there were other people in the room so you turned back to greet them.

Everyone was in the same spot. Faces pale with expressions that are too hard to explain with words.

'_It's like they've seen a ghost…'_

"Uhm… excuse me…. I guess all this might have been a shock to all of you so please allow me to introduce myself first. My name is Sasazuka Suzu, heir of Sasazuka Corp and daughter of Sasazuka Sugiro and Misuzu. It is a pleasure to meet you all." You took a light bow with a smile as the camera does a close-up on your face with lilies around it as a background.

.

.

.

"KAWAII!!!"

Then the crazy blonde man squealed like a crazed fangirl and glomped you like before. Only this time, he was joined by the twins and Hani. Miraculously, you were able to break free and everybody else started with their introductions.

* * *

"So", said the man whose voice you heard before, Otori Kyouya, as he pushed up his glasses" please do tell us you story, Sasazuka-san."

"I'd hate to waste your time on such matters and all."

You were sitting on a couch with you in the middle, Takashi on you left, and Hani on you right. Everybody else sat on a couch opposite you.

"Nonsense! We would gladly lend our ears for the fair maiden who will be sharing with us her enlightening story!" exclaimed the crazy blonde man, whose name was Suou Tamaki, emitting a king-like aura.

"But I heard that you club was quite popular here and I wouldn't want to be a burden." You said waving both hands in front of you.

"Something tells me that the lady doesn't want to talk to us." chanted the twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaouru, in union.

"No! It's not that! It's just--"

"Here you go, sempai." The brown-haired boy, Fujihoka Haruhi, said as he gave you a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Fujihoka-san." Then the boy smiled and took a seat next to Tamaki.

"If it's the customers, then you need not worry. They won't be here 'till 4 so we have all the time we need" said Kyouya while writing something down on his clipboard.

'_I'm sure. This guy used to work for the interrogation center with the police or something!' _that possibility made you twitch.

"Well alright, if you all insist." You sighed in defeat.

Mori's POV

"Well alright if you all insist." sighed Suzu in defeat.

'_The first time I met Suzu. . . .Brings back memories.'_

Flashback (still Mori)

"An arranged marriage?" a 7-year-old you asked.

"Yes, my son. You, at the right age, are to be wed to the Sasazuka group's only heir and you are to meet with her today."

Without a word, you followed your father going to the Sasazuka group's residence.

To you, the Sasazuka group was a mystery. All you knew was that they were the Morinozuka and Haninozuka group's main supporters for centuries. And that was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

You were made to stay in a room with your father.

"Keep your back straight, son" he instructed "remember that 1st impressions are always important."

You did as you were told and waited.

"Ah, so sorry to keep you waiting, Morinozuka-san." A man said entering the room.

"It's no trouble at all, Sasazuka-san." You father said taking a deep bow.

"So this is the famous World Kendo Champion, Morinozuka Takashi!" exclaimed the man looking at you from top to bottom "Yes! Very good! Very good, indeed!"

"I'm glad you approved of him, Sasazuka-san." Your father said relieved.

"Come on in, dear. Our guests are waiting." The man beckoned someone from behind the door. . . .

End Flashback

Your POV

"And that's how it happened." You said ending the story.

"So I see." said Kyouya while pushing up his glasses.

"What about the strange get-up, sempai?" asked Hikaru with a smug smile.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"The customers must be here." said Haruhi.

"I'll explain tomorrow, then. Thank you for having me." You took a bow and made your way out…

"Wait, sempai." It was Kyouya, "have you thought of our offer for the Host club?"

You were about to decline when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Tomorrow." Was all Mori said.

You gave him a quizzical look.

'_Its seems like Takashi-kun has something in mind.'_


	3. He IS a SHE!

It was your first day in Ouran. You just finished your class and were on your way to the Host Club.

'_Too bad I didn't turn out to be Mitskuni-kun and Takashi-kun's classmate.'_ You sighed.

You weren't very familiar of the school campus and worst of all; you didn't have a good sense of direction.

'_Darn it! I swear I just passed that corridor! I just know it!'_

You were mentally swearing and cursing when you suddenly stopped at a door.

It was a European-style one with intricate engravings giving off an eerie feel.

'_Maybe someone inside can tell me where the Third Music Room is.'_

You hesitantly opened the door.

"Excuse me. Does anyone know whe---"

You stopped dead on your sentence when the people in the room started staring at you with dark expressions.

They chanted: "…..new student…. new student….."

And they came _closer….._

'_C'mon! Move, legs! Move!'_

You were rooted to the spot as they came _closer _and _closer……_

**GRAB!**

You suddenly felt like whizzing around the building at the speed of light. And the next thing you knew was that you were in front of the Third Music Room.

'_How did---?'_

"Suzu-chan!" it was Hani, "how are you? how was you first day? did you get lost again? "

"Hello, Mitskuni-kun. I'm fine and all my classmates are really nice, especially the girls, and yeah, I did get lost again." You said while scratching the back of your neck.

"Oh, and thanks for saving me back there."

"Huh? What do you mean? I was here all along."

'_Huh?' _now you were confused.

" *ahem* "

You turned around and saw Takashi.

"So it was you Takashi-kun?"

"Ah." Was all he said, as usual.

"Well, thanks for saving me, then. But how did you know I was there? "

Then you swore his expression change for a split second there. I looked like . . . . _he blushed?_

**Silence**

"Well, shall we?" Hani interrupted with his cheery little voice while beckoning us to come in.

* * *

It was busy inside. And every so often, you could hear girls swooning over everyone's gestures.

'_This place sure is strange.'_ You thought as more and more girls came and designated you, _'and I guess I'm adding up to their profits. I haven't got any idea about the details of this place, so I guess I have to ask Otori-san about it later '_

Everyone seemed to do extremely good jobs as hosts, especially Tamaki.

"So tell me, Suzu-kun" a girl said interrupting your thoughts, "where did you live before you moved to Japan?"

"Well, I used to live in London with my uncle." You answered with you angelic smile.

Then the girls squealed and some even fainted saying: "Suzu-kun is the best!" or "Suzu-kun is so charming!"

And Tamaki popped out of nowhere.

"But of course, my ladies" he said while holding you close and cupping your chin "he is, after all, the new _Gentle Type_."

Then more squeals were heard.

"Thank you, sempai. But you really don't have to do this." You said forcing out a smile.

"What grace!" and Tamaki held you even closer.

Mori's POV

You would check on Suzu every now and then with the corner of you eye seeing if she was ok.

You would frequently hear squeals and comments coming from her table.

'_It seems like she's adjusting to all this quite well.' _You thought slightly calmed.

Suddenly, Tamaki popped out of nowhere and held Suzu close.

Seeing this, you had a strange feeling at the tip of your stomach.

'_What is this feeling?' _you wondered.

'_Its jealousy, you nitwit. ' _said a voice from the back of your head.

Takashi: _'Who are you? And why should I be jealous?'_

Conscience: _'I'm your conscience! And its because you---'_

"Takashi-kun?" you snapped out of your mental conversation, "are you alright? You seemed a bit off there. "

"I'm fine, Mitskuni-kun."

You POV

Tamaki already let go of you and you started talking to your guests again.

Then you heard voices near Haruhi.

Voices that sounded like insults.

**SMASH!**

You ran towards them and found Haruhi falling over.

You dove in to save him but missed and instead, saved a coulpe of teacups and a fancy teapot.

Some of the hot tea spilled and hit your right hand but that didn't stop you from trying to help Haruhi up.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" you asked worried.

"I'm fine, sempai. Thank you."

You sighed with relief but you hand stung badly.

"Ughh…" you grit you teeth.

"Sempai, your hand!" a client screamed panicking.

You felt like you were floating until you realized that it was Takashi that lifted you up on an arm and a first aid kit on the other. He carried you to a couch and started treating your minor burn.

* * *

All the guests left and your burn was treated.

Haruhi was taken care of by Tamaki so you didn't worry that much.

Now, you sat on a couch with Mitskuni on your lap, talking about sweets and cakes, and Takashi beside you holding your burnt hand protectively.

"If only I wasn't so clumsy, I wouldn't have caused so much trouble for everyone." You said regrettably.

"Its not your fault, Suzu-chan " Hani said encouragingly, "If it weren't for you, Haru-chan's debt would have been greater."

"Thanks, Mitskuni-kun."

Mori's POV

"Thanks Mitskuni-kun." Suzu said with that smile.

' _That smile… .'_

You were looking at Suzu when she was talking to your cousin. Every once in a while, she would either laugh or giggle and that made you feel good in a way….

'_**Jeez! If you love her so much, why don't you make-out with her?!'**_

It was that voice again. The one that claimed it was your "conscience".

'_Don't consciences appear only when you've done something wrong?'_

'_**You ARE doing something wrong! You're denying your feelings for her!'**_

'_What feelings? Iknow she's my fiancé, but I only agreed to do this for the family.'_

'_**Yeah, at first you did. But its different now! You love her! And you want to marry her!'**_

'_Hold on, why do you think---'_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

It was Tamaki.

Everyone rushed to the scene.

"What's wrong, Tama-chan?" Mitskuni asked.

"H-h-h-h-h-Haruhi….woman."

"You mean you didn't notice?" Kyouya remarked.

"Typical. It's the lord after all." The twins chimed in.

Suzu giggled.

You looked at her confused.

"Its not very surprising. Fujihoka-san's actions gave her identity away." She said with a smile.

Then you noticed you were still holding her hand. And she noticed, too.

She let go of your hand looking away hoping to hide her blush.

You smiled. But not knowing you had a tad shade of pink on your cheeks.


	4. A kiss with who?

"Thank you very much, Suzu-kun." A young lady said when you gave her some tea.

"Anything for our beloved clients." You said with a smile.

"Suzu-kun!" she squealed with hearts in her eyes.

You were in Host club at the moment.

You just finished class and, as you arrived, they made you wear something "within the tropics" as Kyouya put it.

'_Why did I agree to do this…'_

Flashback

'_Finished class. Finally!'_

You arrived at the Third Music Room.

"I'm here everyo---"

And the next thing you knew was that you were over Takashi's shoulder.

"Uhh…Takashi-kun, what's going on?"

You stared at the strange but magnificent tropical designs decorated all over the room.

"It's a tropical theme this time!" Hani squeaked right beside you.

Mori put you down and led you to a changing room.

"Change." He said handing you a plastic bag.

End Flashback

You wore a golden circlet around your forehead and a loose yellow shirt that was tucked in your white toga. The whole thing was held up by a gold-plated belt that was engraved with priceless rubies and emeralds. Your wrists and ankles were covered with rings of heavy gold. You also wore a golden necklace that reached you lower chest.

'_This is too much! It weighs a ton!'_

But despite all your mental cursing, you did your best to hide you agony as you wobbled across the room greeting your clients.

"Suzu."

Takashi looked at you emotionless.

"Yes, Takashi-kun?"

"Sit." He ordered looking stern pointing at your accessories.

"Its fine, Takashi-kun. It isn't that heavy." You lied.

"Sit." He looked a bit sterner.

"Takashi!"

Both of you looked down.

It was Hani.

"Don't talk to Suzu-chan like that! She's not a dog!" Hani scolded him,"You should say: "Please sit down" or"Take a break" or something!"

Takashi looked guilty.

"Its alright, Mitskuni-kun." You put a hand on his shoulder, "I understood what Takashi meant. Don't worry about me. Have some fun, ok?"

Mori's POV

"Ok?"

"Ok. If you say so." Mitskuni said sill worried.

You sighed.

"Takashi-kun, I'm gonna go to Haru-chan now." Then your cousin skipped away.

You followed.

'_**Smooth, Takashi. Smooth.'**_

'_What does that mean?'_

'_**She's your fiancé, not you dog!'**_

'_I only wanted her to take a break.'_

'_**Well "sit" doesn't really show the concern in that sentence.'**_

'…'

You were carrying Hani around the room while the others talked to Haruhi about some things.

Every now and then, you would check on Suzu if she took a break or not.

You saw her sitting on a chair talking with her clients.

'_Suzu…'_

* * *

Your POV

Host Club just finished and you were serving tea for the other hosts.

"Hey boss" Hikaru said bluntly, "Stop eating that commoner's ramen and get over here."

Tamaki was sulking in a table near the window eating instant ramen.

"Just because Kasaga-hime made Haruhi her new favorite doesn't mean you have to get too disappointed about it."

"You should have been expecting this, Tamaki. After all, she does have thet sickness." Kyouya added.

"Sickness?" You and Haruhi said in union.

"Yeah. Some girls designate a host and see them regularly." Hikaru said.

"But in Kasaga-hime's case, she switches from host to host." Kaouru continued.

"Or in other words, the _never the same host twice disease._"

"That's true!" Hani popped up beside you. "Before she made Haru-chan her favorite, she was with Tamaki!"

Then a picture of Tamaki and Kasaga-hime in a field of roses embracing each other appeared.

"As I recall, Kasagazaki-hime is the girl who approached Fujihoka-san a while ago. The one with short brown hair?" You said handing Kyouya some tea.

"Yep. That's right." Haruhi nodded ," And sempai, you can address ma by my first name, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Haruhi-chan."

She smiled.

"So tell me, Suou-san." You began ,"Are you disappointed because you're jealous of Haruhi-chan?"

"OF COUSE NOT!" Tamaki yelled at everyone's faces making Hani teary-eyed.

"Anyway, that's not what I'm upset about! How can Haruhi be popular with the girls if she herself is a girl?!"

Then Tamaki said something about Haruhi reverting back and pulled out a portrait of her in her Middle School years.

Everyone huddled up near the picture except for you who was giving Haruhi a look that said: "I'm sorry." And she replied by giving you a look that said: "I know. I'm sorry, too."

"The more times I look at this picture, the more I wonder how THIS turned into THAT." Hikaru commented.

Two pictures appeared in the screen. One with Haruhi's Middle School picture, and one with her picture before she joined the Host Club.

"Actually, before school started, a kid in our neighborhood stuck some gum on my hair. It was a real pain to get it out so I just cut it all off. I don't mind people think I'm a dude." Haurhi explained.

"You should be WORRIED people think you're a dude!" Tamaki started to protest.

"Mommy! Haruhi is acting like guy again!"

"Who's Mommy?" You asked.

"based on club positions, I guess that would be me." Kyouya answered.

"Oh." You sweatdropped.

"What about you, sempai?" Kaouru asked putting an arm around his brother.

"How come your hair is cut short?" Hikaru did the same.

"Well…uhhh…you see…"

Then Takashi put a hand on the twins' shoulders giving them the usual serious look.

They fell silent.

Takashi moved away and stood beside Hani.

You mouthed he words "Thank you" to him and he replied with a nod.

"Anyway" Kyouya began,"Do both of you have any formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party."

"Party?"

"Yes!" Tamaki had a sudden burst of energy ,"We will be hosting a ball for our customers and I order the both of you to master the waltz within the week or the whole school will know that Haruhi is a girl!"

"Thus, demoting her to errand boy." Kyouya added.

Haruhi froze on the spot.

"B-b-but I can just skip it, right? I'm not interested in these kinds of things, anyway." Haruhi stuttered.

"Nonsense! It is your job as a member of the Elite Ouran Host Club to make every woman happy!"

* * *

It was morning and you just arrived at school in your limo. Usually, you would ride either with Hani or Takashi but today was an exception.

"Suzu-sempai!" Haruhi approached you.

"Good morning, Fu- ,I mean, Haruhi-chan."

"Good morning, sempai." She did a quick bow.

"Semapi, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you have any formal dancing experience?" She suddenly asked from out of the blue.

"H-huh? Uhh…yeah…I know how to do the waltz, if that's what you're implying." You replied looking slightly confused.

"Do you think you could help me with my dancing? I can't think of anyone else, you see."

"Oh, so that was it." You chuckled slightly, "Sure, I'd love to. But you have to find yourself a female partner since I'm too tall for you."

"Sure. But, who should I ask?" She said both of you now inside the school building.

"I advise, one of your clients."

* * *

"Quick, quick, slow."

"Quick, quick, slow."

"That's good, Haruhi-kun."

You were in the Host Club with Haruhi helping her with her dancing. And coincidentally, her partner tuned out to be Kanako Kasagazaki.

"Kasagazaki-hime, I'll leave Haruhi-kun to you, then. You both seem to be doing fine without my help."

"Thank you very much, Suzu-sempai." Kanako replied.

You took a light bow and approached the twins.

You found Tamaki sulking in a place by the window. Or as the twins call it, his (insert name of sulking spot) of woe.

"What's wrong with him?" you asked Kaouru.

"He's bummed about why he can't practice with Haruhi."

"Oh. But isn't he too tall to stand in as a woman?"

"Exactly." The twins said in union.

* * *

Haruhi just finished dancing class and was serving tea for Kanako.

You were sitting by the window staring at nothing in particular when you heard someone enter the room.

It was the boy that recommended the beautiful tea sets for the Host Club. You didn't pay much attention to him until you heard Haruhi make a comment.

"So, you seem to know him quite well, Kanako-san."

"N-no! Of course not! What ever gave you that idea? Now…If you would excuse me…." And Kanako left.

"Haru-chan!" Hani clung to Haruhi's back ," Know what? They really do know each other! Suzushima-san is Kasaga-chan's fiancé! Just like Takashi and Suzu-chan!"

That sentence made you blush a bit and you approached them. As you pulled Hani out of Haruhi's back, Tamaki suddenly stood up.

"How long have you known about this, Kyouya?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "I usually conduct general searches on our regular customers. I thought the information wouldn't benefit us, so I disregarded it. "

"Tohru Suzushima. Fair social status, good grades, might look ordinary but reliable. He also has a low self-confidence rate. Or in other words…"

"He's boring." He and the twins said in union.

'_Yep, I was right. He's heartless.'_

You thought with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

It was the night of the ball and everyone was dressed elegantly.

You wore a gray suit with a chocolate brown loose long-sleeved button-down shirt.

Tamaki welcomed the guests Kyouya finished Tamaki's speech by saying:

"As always,ladies, the Host Club is here for your entertainment and by the end of the night, based on dancing skills, a queen will be selected. And as her reward, a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck, my angels." Tamaki cooed doing a flying kiss.

Squeals and sighs were heard.

"C'mon,Haruhi! Show some enthusiasm!" You heard the twins say.

You put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Yeah. You should lighten up. Kyouya put up quite a spread."

"A spread?" Haruhi mumbled," Do you have fancy tuna?"

Kyouya's pen broke.

.

.

.

You, Hani and Takashi: "Fan-"

Kaouru and Hikaru: "-cy"

Tamaki and Kyouya: "tuna?!"

The twins glomped Haruhi. And Kyouya started dialing some numbers on his phone.

"Hello? Yes. Add some special sushi on the menu today."

'_Poor Haruhi…' _You looked at her sympathetically.

* * *

All the guests were having a good time dancing with you and the hosts.

"Kasaga-chan is here!" Hani whispered.

"All right, commence Operation Kasaga-Shima!" The twins grinned.

"Suzu-sempai, you take it from here." Kyouya said looking at Kasagazaki-san.

"S-sure, Oto-..uhh.. Kyouya-kun."

He smiled and left.

Flashback

"Suzu-sempai!" Tamaki approached you with the others.

"How can I help you, Suou-san?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, sempai?" Tamaki sighed with a flick of his hair," our Host Club is a family! We can address each other by our first names. Understand, my daughter?"

"Yeah! We don't mind." The twins swung their arms around you playing with the locks on your hair.

"Oh. Sorry. It just became a habit, you see." You apologized smiling.

.

.

.

"So KAWAII!!!" Tamaki, Hani and the twins bear hugged you.

'_They're all really nice, but do they have to do this all at once?!'_

"Setting that aside, Suzu-sempai, can we ask a little favor from you?" Kyouya asked writing something on his clipboard.

"A favor?"

"Yeah!" Hani squeaked.

"We plan to get Kasagazaki-hime--"

"And Suzushima-san together!"

The twins chanted.

"And how do you do that?"

"Simple!" Tamaki said letting go of you.

'_Air! Oh, precious, precious Air!'_

"We dress Haruhi up as a young innocent lady, which she already is, and get her to talk to Suzushima-san."

"And that helps, how?"

"You'll see." Kyouya smirked," All we want you to do is to keep the guests busy and happy 'till we gat back. Ok?"

End Flashback

You were doing as you were told.

Inviting a guest or two to eat with you, offering cakes and sweets to them, inviting a guest to dace with you, and so on.

You were exhausted.

'_Why are they taking so long? I'm exhausted!' _You looked around. _'Well at least the guests are happy.'_

You felt a hand on your shoulder. You sighed.

'_Another princess to entertain.'_

You turned around to find not a princess but a handsome knight.

"Suzu."

Takashi smiled a t you and led you outside.

"Takashi-kun, what about the guests?"

You heard them laughing and squealing.

Kyouya and the other hosts came back from the "operation" giving you a nod of approval.

"So the operation was a success?"

"Ah."

He took your hand and held your waist.

You both smiled and started dancing.

"People will think its weird, you know. Two "men" dancing the waltz under the moonlight."

He gave you that gorgeous smile that always seemed to get you off balance.

"It would be a shame if Kasaga-hime and Suzushima-san didn't sort thing out. They're such a cute couple."

Takashi twirled you around and caught you holding you tight.

"Suzu-chan." He started ,"Do you have problems like Kasagazaki-san's. With me, I mean."

'_Takashi! He talked in a complete sentence!'_

"Takashi-kun, did you just---?"

He looked away blushing.

You smirked.

"Its hard to say." You rested your head on his chest ,"You're a host, after all."

He sighed and led you back inside.

Mori's POV

You led her back inside.

"Thanks for that. I had a lot of fun." She smiled and left.

"So, Mori-sempai!" The twins cornered you ,"What happened to you? You and Suzu-sempai?"

Hikaru and Kaouru smirked slyly.

"Did something happen?" _*nudge**nudge**wink**wink*_

They kept on nudging and winking at you until Tamaki told everyone to go to the balcony.

Your POV

Tamaki told everyone to go to the balcony.

'_Looks like this is the final phase of the operation.'_

By the time you got there, Suzushima-san and Kasagazaki-hime were dancing the waltz.

"So, what did I miss?" You stood beside Haruhi.

"Tamaki declared Kasaga-san queen and they had the honor of doing the Last Waltz." She replied with a smile.

"And now, a kiss from our king!" Tamaki winked at Kasaga-san.

"Who will be substituted by our Fujihoka Haruhi!"

"What?!" Tamaki and Haruhi said in union.

"Kyouya _did_ say that a small accident by the end of the night might make things interesting." Kaouru pointed out.

Haruhi made her way to Kasaga-hime.

"NOOOO!! HARUHI!!!!"

Tamaki tried to stop them but was about to step on a _random banana peel_.

"Tamaki-kun!"

You tried to reach out for him but you tripped on your own feet and instead of pulling Tamaki away, Haruhi was yanked off with you replacing her.

Tamaki slipped and ended up pushing you towards Kasaga-hime.

Your lips touched and you both quickly pulled away.

'_I didn't think I would be sharing a kiss with a girl…'_

All the clients squealed but the rest of the Host Club froze on the spot.

You looked at Takashi who was looking at you with a funny expression.

All you could do was laugh at the whole situation.

You mothed the word "Sorry" to him and you turned to Suzushima-san and gave him a light bow as a form of apology.

He chuckled.

'_It is our job as members of the elite Ouran High School Host Club to make every woman happy.'_


	5. In your undies with Kyouya

'_They're so beautiful.'_

It was early spring and the cherry blossoms were at full bloom.

You were passing the courtyard and through the main building.

"Suzu-chan!"

**PLOP!**

Hani tackled you to the ground as he greeted you.

"Good Morning Mitskuni-kun." You said hugging him back.

"Suzu-chan always smells so good! Like sweet cake!"

You smiled at his innocent comment.

Hani was lifted up into the air and was perched on top of your fiancé's shoulders.

"Good Morning, Takashi-kun." You said straightening up your uniform.

"Ah." He said with a smile.

'_He's been smiling a lot lately…'_

"Suzu-chan! Come to Host Club early today! Kyou-chan said we have to discuss something with everyone! " Hani dropped down from Takashi's shoulders and started spinning you around.

"S-sure I'll come."

"Yay! We'll see you later, then! Bye bye!" He waved goodbye and Takashi followed.

You gave him a light wave back and got to class.

* * *

"Gather round, hosts!" Tamaki called everyone.

Host Club was closed and the sun started setting outside.

"Are we starting the meeting now, Tama-chan?" Hani was on your back. (You gave him a piggy-back ride)

Flashback

You arrived at the Host Club early,as promised, and found everyone else sitting around a table.

'_Everyone seems to be quite punctual today… '_

"Good timing, Suzu-sempai. We were just about to begin." Kyouya tilted his head to the right making his glasses reflect the sunlight.

'_How does he do that?'_

"What's going on?" You took a seat between Hani and Haruhi.

"We are---" Tamaki stood on the table wearing a traditional yukata ,"going to hold an Ouran Spring FESTIVAL!!!"

Fireworks exploded in the background as Tamaki pointed at nothing in particular.

'_How is this even possible?!' _Your left brow twitched.

"What's an Ouran Spring Festival?" Haruhi asked from beside you.

'_She seems so calm… she must have gotten used to these kinds of things..'_

"Basically, we'll be spending the day just like how you, _commoners_, spend your ordinary _commoner_ festivals." Hikaru did a smug smile.

"It can give the guests a taste of _everyday life _as you put it." Kyouya finished.

"How exiting. . ." (note the sarcasm in Haruhi's voice)

"We will be uplifting your traditions, my daughter! Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Tamaki had sparkles in his eyes. "There will be tea ceremonies!" He pulled out a Japanese tea set from his sleeve," Drum dancing!" a drum was pulled out from the sides, "And Origami!" Lastly (hopefully), he pulled a lever opening a compartment in the ceiling making parer cranes fall out.

'_Where is he getting all this?!' _You guessed Haruhi was thinking the same thing.

"Anyway, the guests will be arriving soon so we will continue the meeting after the club activities." Kyouya wrote something down on his clipboard while Tamaki (in the background) kept on pulling out ancient Japanese relics out of nowhere.

Everyone sweatdropped.

End Flashback

"So, what do you have in mind, dono?" The twins said in union.

"Hmm…." Tamaki's eye twinkled, "Haruhi!" He pointed at her. "You will be wearing a proper Japanese kimono! And same goes for you, Suzu-sempai!" He finished pointing at you.

"Pervert." Haruhi said bluntly as you eyed Tamaki suspiciously.

To the corner of woe, Tamaki goes.

"Anyway, won't people notice we're girls?"

"We'll say its cosplay!" "And you'll be wearing kimonos! Kimonos!" The Hiitachin brothers chanted.

"Yey! Haru-chan and Suzu-chan will look so CUTE!!" Hani, still on your back, squeaked as those floating pink flowers appeared around his face.

"Don't you have any complaints, sempai?" Haruhi said indicating that she was pinning her last hopes on you.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to change their decisions now would I?" You looked at her apologetically.

"Why...Why…Its that stupid vase's fault…."

You heard Haruhi curse under her breath.

"Ehehehehehe…"

"HARUHI!"

Everyone looked at Tamaki. He was sitting cross-legged while holding up a lute.

"What's that for, dono?" Kaouru pointed.

"HARUHI! Papa is going to play for you! Papa will make you happy!" Tamaki declared teary-eyed.

"Why…Why… Pervert…Demons…Money-hungry Ego maniac…" Haruhi was still swearing.

'_Well, I can't blame her.' _You chuckled.

Tamaki gracefully positioned the lute on his lap and…..

**Krrt! Krrt!**

"Oooo, HARUHI!!~ You are my precious daughter!~ My only daughter!~ " Tamaki yelled out loud making a horrible sound with the lute.

"Aaaa! My ears! Get those thing away from him!"

Hani tightened his grip on your neck and started to sob….

**Yank!**

"Gimme! Gimme!"

The noise stopped and you saw Tamaki squirming under Takashi's grip. Him on one hand, and the lute on the other.

You put Hani down and checked if he was Ok.

"Well, that puts lute playing out of the activity sheet." Kyouya cleared his throat.

"That's a shame…" You mumbled to yourself.

Takashi must have heard you since he gave you the lute and motioned you to play.

Everyone noticed and waited for your reaction.

You smiled, took the lute and started to play.

Everyone listened and relaxed as you filled the room with the lute's nostalgic music.

You ended your performance and the Host Club applauded you.

"That was amazing Suzu-sempai!"

"I expect nothing less from the heir of the Sasazuka Group."

"Where did you learn how to play like that, Suzu-sempai? That was amazing!"

You scratched the back of your neck. "It was nothing, really."

Hani sat on your lap. "It's only normal 'coz Suzu-chan has been training for years!"

"Years? For the lute?" Haruhi looked at you with amazement.

"Not only the lute, but everything else, too!" Hani chirped," Origami, Ikebana (flower arranging) and tea ceremonies!'

You looked away from embarrassment.

.

.

.

"KAWAIII!!!"

Tamaki, the twins and Hani glomped you making you fall out of the chair.

'_Not again!'_

"Mama! I just had an excellent idea!" Tamaki stood up now on his uniform.

"What is it Papa?"

Tamaki pointed at you still on the floor.

"We'll have a little show! Featuring Suzu-sempai's mastered abilities!"

"Wh-what?!" You stood up forcing Hani and the twins off you.

"A brilliant idea, I must say." Kyouya stood beside Tamaki," With Suzu-sempai and Haruhi dressing up as women, I'm sure the guests will be very delighted."

'_I don't think he's considering the customers right now.'_

* * *

"C'mon out, Suzu-chan! Haru-chan!" Hani squeaked jumping up and down.

You and Haruhi exited the changing room.

"What are you staring at?" Harhi said evidently.

Haruhi wore a pink kimono with sakura petal designs while you wore a red kimono with lily flower designs.

Mori's POV

Suzu and Haruhi exited the changing room.

You took a glance at Haruhi then at Suzu (mainly at Suzu).

'_Suzu, she looks beautiful.'_

'_**She's not beautiful, she's damn HOT!'**_

'_Don't say thing like that!'_

'_**What?! You're thinking it, too!'**_

'…'

"Takashi." Your cousin whispered," Take a look at Suzu-chan's hair clips."

You did as you were told and gasped.

'_Those are…'_

Flashback

***sob* *sob* *sob***

Suzu just turned 8 today and you were playing together in the garden where she just stumbled down and grazed her knee.

"Careful." You said barely audible.

"I'm sorry. I always end up being a burden to you." She started to sob again.

You patted her head.

'_It's now or never.'_

You made her face you as you pinned two hair clips on either side of her hair.

She stopped sobbing and looked at you.

She smiled and held you in a tight embrace.

You stroked her beautiful long hair.

'_Happy Birthday, Suzu-chan.'_

End Flashback

* * *

Your POV

The festival was held outside the school grounds and you were just about to exit the stage when…

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Kyouya stood from his chair," It is said, according to Sasazuka family tradition, that if a man and a woman perform a tea ceremony together they will be bounded eternally. Therefore, the ladies will be joining their hosts to perform a tea ceremony after Suzu-sempai's presentation." Kyouya pulled out a video tape from his yukata, "Also, DVD and VCD versions of Suzu-sempai's presentation are available so feel free to approach me at any time. "

"I'll buy 20!"

"30!"

"I'll buy them all!"

'_Good 'ol Kyouya-kun. (note the sarcasm)'_

"Suzu." Takashi approached you. He bent down and whispered: "You look _beautiful_."

You blushed and gave him a small smile "Th-thank you. You look just as well."

"Suzu-sempai."

"Mori-sempai."

"Perform a tea ceremony together for our guests!"

The twins said the last part in union as they pushed you both to the table.

All eyes were on you waiting for either one of you to make a move.

You heard excited whispers from the crowd like:

"Suzu-sempai and Mori-sempai are performing a tea ceremony together!"

"They're falling in love!"

You and Mori heard this loud and clear making both of you blush slightly.

"Well, shall we get this over with?" you asked not looking a t him.

"Ah."

You both took your places and began the ceremony.

* * *

The rest of the customers were performing tea ceremonies for their desired hosts as you and Haruhi served sweets.

You sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Suzu-sempai?" Harhi stood beside you "are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." You said giving her a weak smile.

"Alright, then." She reluctantly said "Why don't we have some tea together?" Haruhi offered you her hand.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Both of you walked towards an empty mat at started making tea.

A field of flowers appeared in the background as you and Haruhi enjoyed your tea time.

"What a scene!"

You saw Tamaki and the rest of the hosts with their guests. "Two women in bright beautiful kimonos enjoying their tea time together! How beautiful!"

"Go away." Haruhi said bluntly.

Tamaki: corner of woe

"Would the rest of you like to join us?" you said trying to change the subject.

Squeals were heard.

* * *

The festival was over as you stood now alone in the changing room. Haruhi left your company as she said something about making dinner.

A briefcase lay flat on the floor behind a chair as you took out our uniform from a locker. _'Isn't that Takashi's? I'd better give it back to him later on.'_

You started to undress paying no attention to the unlocked door until the door swung open revealing a wide-eyed, red-faced Kyouya.

"I-I-I….." Kyouya was as red as a tomato and had to blink at least once or twice to get himself together.

He hesitantly approached your slender figure and put his jacket over you. "I'm sorry." He finally said just as the sound of foot steps from outside grew louder.

"Suzu." A soft but stern voice alleged as you stood half-naked with Kyouya in the changing room.

"Takashi." You whispered quietly.

His expression grew dark as he walked pass you taking his briefcase with him.

Mori's POV

'_**I'll kill him! I'll skewer him! I'll grind his bones into dust!'**_

'_Would you please calm down? I'm sure nothing happened.'_

'_**You're SURE, huh? Then why'd you walk off like that?'**_

'……'


	6. Confrontation in the pool

'_It's been a few days now.'_

You recollected as you let the heat touch your skin.

'_Ever since Takashi saw me with Kyouya that day… he's been avoiding me… '_

"Suzu-chan!!"

'_At least Mitskuni doesn't have to worry about this.'_

The short blonde clung to your waist.

"Suzu-chan! Suzu-chan! Let's go to the wave pool together!"

He looked so innocent as he said it with the floating flowers around his face.

"Sorry, Mitskuni-kun, maybe next time." How you dreaded to say these words as you saw the boy's "let-down" face.

"Oh. Ok, then." He said as he scurried off to his cousin.

'_Sorry, Mitskuni-kun.'_

You took a tray with cold drinks as you heard Tamaki's usual "introductions" for Haruhi.

"Kyouya-kun, would you like to have some iced tea?"

On the brighter side of things, you and Kyouya have been spending more time together than usual and you've both have become a lot closer than before.

'_It's probably because he's in the same situation as I am.'_

"And besides, isn't this a lot cuter?" You heard Hani say to the other hosts.

**OHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!**

The ground shook as the nearby hut halved in two revealing a slightly exposed Renge.

'_Renge-chan.'_

Haruhi's POV

"Hey, dono." You heard Hikaru say "There's a girl wearing a skimpy outfit right there."

Tamaki stroked his chin.

"It's different."

The twins shrugged their shoulders "And why is that?"

"Hmmm…. Because it's cosplay, I guess."

"Then what about Suzu-sempai?"

"That's simple!" Tamaki had a smug look plastered on his face "It is one of the marriage ritual's stages! The "I-must-seduce-my-husband-into-my-bidding" stage!"

'_I don't think that's the case, sempai.'_

"Whose seducing who's husband?" Rang asked from behind you.

"Su-"

'_Oh crap! We forgot she's here!'_

"Nononononononononono! You must have misheard it! It was just an expression, Renge-chan!"

You started flailing your hand around trying to block Renge's view of Suzu.

Tamaki and the twins seemed to have understood the situation and they did as you did soon after.

Mori's POV

You heard Tamaki and the others yelling something about "rituals" and started flailing their arms around like a bunch of crazy monkeys.

'_Are they doing some kind of new dance number?'_

"Takashi! I think Suzu-chan is in trouble! " Your cousin said pointing at Suzu.

You nodded as a reply and was about to run towards her until you saw Kyouya wrap his shirt around her.

"Oh, that's good! Kyou-chan was there to help her!" Your cousin had a sigh of relief.

You on the other hand, grit your teeth and rounded your fists in irritation (or jealousy perhaps?)

"Takashi, are you alright?" You cousin asked form beside you.

"Ah." You nodded with a forced smile.

Your POV

Kyouya wrapped his shirt around you.

"Here. You should clear things out with that."

You walked towards the horde of dancing hosts with a tray of refreshments.

"Would you like to have a drink, Renge-chan? You seem to look completely parched." You handed her a glass of lemongrass tea as you did you usual smile.

"Ah, Suzu-sempai! How kind of you! A wonderful example of the oh-so-famous _Gentle Type_!" She smiled with sparkles in his eyes.

'_Phew. That was close'_ was what you and the other hosts thought as you left Renge in her dazzled state.

"Thank you Kyouya-kun." You smiled as you handed him his shirt.

"Shouldn't you put this on longer? Renge-chan is still here after all."

"I'm not worried. She'll be too preoccupied with Tamaki to notice." You glanced back as Renge descended back into the hut.

"Hey everyone! Look!"

You turned around to see Hani riding on Mori's back as he swam against the current in the wave pool.

"We're not advancing from our spot even if we're swimming so hard!"

* * *

"Suzu-sempai?" Haruhi asked as she sat beside you sipping her juice drink.

"Yes, Haruhi-chan?"

"How come you're wearing a really small summer dress? Didn't Tamaki-sempai give you a parka (sp?) just like mine? "

"Well, you see…"

Flashback

14:06

Entrance to the south building

'_*sigh* I wonder what Kyouya-kun wants from me out here?'_

As if on cue, a limo stopped right in from of you revealing a coconut tree patterned button-down shirt-wearing Kyouya.

"Hop on in, Suzu-sempai ^_^."

'_I have a very bad feeling about this.'_

* * *

"Uhmm… Mutskuni-kun, Do I really have to do this?"

You were trying out different kinds of swimsuits and bikinis with the help of the Hitachiin brother's maids.

"Yep! Hika-chan and Ka-chan's mom worked hard! You should at least wear them!" He squeaked from the other side of the door.

"Sasazuka-sama, would you like this one, then?"

One of the maids offered you a two-piece bikini with glitters and a mermaid's tail at the bottom.

"Maybe a different kind," You said uneasily "a summer dress, perhaps?"

End of Flashback

"Oh, so that's what happened!" Haruhi had a "got it" expression on her face. "But why that? Didn't they have a longer one?"

"Unfortunately,no. The twins discarded the "old lady" style and only kept the skimpy ones. Tamaki-kun wasn't any better." You sighed.

"And why's that?"

"He actually _encouraged _everyone that this was part of some marriage ritual."

Haruhi's mind: _'So that's how he got the excuses for the twins.'_

"I bet they did it on purpose." Haruhi said plainly.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." You had to agree.

You and Haruhi: *sigh*

***tap* *tap* *tap***

"Listen, Haruhi-chan, I got to go somewhere. Ok?" You scurried off to the other side of the pool as soon as you heard those familiar long steps.

You watched Takashi and Haruhi share a drink together from the distance.

'_They're just meant for each other! Just look how happy Takashi-kun is!.. Unlike when he's with me… '_

You glumly walked towards Hani in the wave pool when you suddenly heard beeping sounds.

'_Mitskuni-kun!'_

You saw a large wave engulf the boy.

You ran towards him hoping to grab a hold of his hand only to miss and slip sliding down into the pool with him…

**Black out**

* * *

"_**Suzu-sempai!"**_

You heard a voice.

"_**Suzu-sempai!"**_

There it was again.

'_I can't…..'_

A soft sensation filled your lips as you managed to open your eyes.

***cough* *cough***

"Suzu-sempai! You're alive! You're ALIVE!!!" Tamaki buried you head into his chest

Haruhi gave you captor a glare. "Don't break her, Sempai!"

Tamaki: corner of woe

"Good thing Mori-sempai gave you the kiss of life, huh?" The twins smirked.

'_The kiss….of life…..?'_

Takashi was right behind you looking as emotionless as usual…. But you knew him better than that… and you knew something was different about him.

Then it hit you.

"Mitskuni-kun! Is he alright?!"

You frantically looked around hoping that they managed to save him as well.

"We weren't able to catch up to him, Suzu-sempai." Kyouya handed you a towel as he spoke.

"Oh." Guilt started to come over you.

'_If I wasn't so clumsy, I could have saved him, darn it.'_

Mori's POV

**SPLASH!**

'_Mitskuni! Suzu!'_

You recovered from your fall and grabbed anything that you managed to hold from the powerful waves.

* * *

Suzu was soaking wet and barely breathing.

"Suzu-sempai! Suzu-sempai!" Haruhi knelt beside her unconscious form as soon as you pulled her out.

"She needs C.P.R." Kyouya said from behind.

You needn't think twice as you gently placed your lips over hers.

* * *

Suzu was alive. Living and breathing.

'_Thank god.'_

"Mitskuni-kun! Is he alright?" Suzu choked.

'_Mitskuni…'_

Kyouya handed her a towel. "We weren't able to catch up to him, Suzu-sempai."

"Oh." She was soaking wet and her summer dress' length didn't help the fact that it was sticking to the shape of her body.

'_She looks so…'_

'_**Hot? Wanting?... Did I forget HOT?'**_

'_You're thinking about that at a time like this?'_

'_**Hey, you started it. And besides… she does, doesn't she?'**_

'_Keep that sick perverted mind to yourself.'_

'_**Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But don't forget, I'm you and you're me. I just show how you REALLY feel.'**_

'…'

You sighed in defeat as you took one last look at Suzu and scooped her up from the ground and into your arms.

Your POV

Mori held you up in to his arms cutting you off you thoughts.

'_Takashi…'_

Tamaki stood up and declared: "Come my friends! This in now the host club's recovery mission for Hani-sempai! Follow me!"

He ran towards a "short cut" direction followed by Takashi(carrying you), Haruhi and the twins.

"Crocodiles!" Kaouru yelled.

Tamaki ran towards a different direction. "This way!"

"They're here!"

"Here, too!"

"And here!"

***pant* *pant* *pant* **(only for Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins, of course)

"Hmm… It seems like it was a bad idea raising crocodiles here. And the pool switch was a problem, too." Kyouya calmly wrote something on his notebook "It seems you have all helped me in gathering important data… So I thank you."

"For what?!"

sign under Tamaki and the others: guinea pigs

* * *

You (now on the ground) and the others were in a hut near the pathway going to the wave pool's checkpoint waiting for "squall time" to be over.

* * *

You're in a corner beside Kyouya in the hut.

"Stupid aunt! Stupid aunt!" You heard the twins tease Tamaki after he made a comment about Takashi taking a "fatherly place" in Haruhi's life.

"Mori-sempai! Wait! I'm coming with you!" You looked to your left and saw Takashi followed by Haruhi as they entered the rainforest.

You hugged yourself tight.

"Is there something wrong, Suzu-sempai? Are you cold?" Kyouya asked concerned.

You shook your head.

"Alright, if you say so… Hold on." He looked around "Where's Haruhi and Mori-sempai?"

Tamaki and the twins: Huh?

* * *

"Sir! We have found the target!" You heard a man over Kyouya's phone.

"They've found him?" You said worriedly walking beside Kyouya and the other hosts towards the nearby clearing described by one of Kyouya's guards.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran from behind you toward Haruhi in the distance.

'_Haruhi? If she's there… then Mitskuni must be there, too!'_

You ran after Tamaki with your heart thumping fast

The clearing was filled with Kyouya's guards bending on their knees asking for an apology of some sort.

But you didn't mind any of that… all you thought of was…

'_Mitskuni!'_

You ran towards where he was … your eyes starting to water…

"Mitskuni!"

You called out…

"Mitskuni!"

You shouted out again…

"Suzu-chan!!!" That all so familiar voice called back to you. "Suzu-chan!!! Waaaaiiiii~"

"Mitskuni-kun!" You couldn't help but bend down and hold the boy close…

"Suzu-chan? Are you alright?" Hani stroked your hair slowly and calmly.

"I *sob* I'm so sorry *sob* If I wasn't so-"

"It's alright, Suzu-chan." Hani cut you off. "It wasn't your fault. You did what you could, and that's what matters, ne?"

"Mitskuni-kun…"

"Alright, everyone!" He said putting a hand on your shoulder. "We've all got enough action for one day, let's all go home and enjoy a nice piece of strawberry cake!"

Mori's POV

"Alright, everyone! We've all got enough action for one day, let's all go home and enjoy a nice piece of strawberry cake!"

You smiled.

'_It seems like I had nothing to worry about...'_

'_**You worried about Suzu. THAT'S something.'**_

'_Stay out of this.'_

'_**YOU need to get IN it.'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**You'll know soon enough. Ask Mitskuni. I've got a feeling he's got all the answers.'**_

'_huh?'_

'…'

'_Whatever.'_

"Takashi." Your cousin whispered to you "I'll let everyone out so you can settle things with Suzu-chan, k?"

Before you could say anything, he ran off to where everyone else was and made them go leaving you alone with Suzu.

Your eyes wandered to Suzu's slender form. You had to admit, although she was too slim and frail for her age, she had her curves in the right places, she always looks drop-dead gorgeous and, all in all, highly attractive.

'_*sigh* I just have to clear things out with her. I can't ignore her forever.'_

Takashi Morinozuka. The _Wild Type_. Kendo World Champion. Was nervous about a girl.

You took a deep sigh and slowly approached her.

"Suzu." You said emotionlessly opposing the nervous breakdown edging to come out.

Your POV

"Suzu." Takashi said emotionlessly.

"Takashi-kun…"

**Awkward Silence**

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry!"

Both of you said in union.

.

.

.

You: *chuckle*

Takashi:*smile*

"We should stop ending our quiet moments like that." You said with a weak smile.

"Ah." Was all he said and that was enough for you.

"Let's go back to the hut. We can talk things out better there."

* * *

"So…" You were leaning on the same corner the last time you were there while Takashi stood beside you "Do you feel like talking?"

"…"

"*sigh* What you saw that day… It wasn't what you thought it was."

"I know…" He finally replied.

"Then why'd yo-" He cut you off by pinning you against the wall with one hand in either side of your shoulders. "Takashi?"

"Don't speak." He said sternly.

All you could do was nod.

'_Staring at those eyes...It was always like this… Now I remember…'_

Flashback

"Takashi-kun?" A 10 year old you stared at a pair of beautiful onyx eyes under the blossoming sakura tree.

"Suzu-chan." A 11 year old Takashi pinned your hands up on the tree while he stared deeply into your eyes.

End of Flashback

You kept quiet returning his strict but gentle stare.

"Suzu." He finally said

"Yes?"

There was a moment's hesitation and then he said: "Do you hate me?"

You were in shock. _'What does he mean by that?'_

"Wh-what do yo-"

"Do you hate me?" He said it again.

'_Takashi…'_ A gentle smile graced your lips as you managed to raise your limp hands from your side to around his neck.

You felt him tense as you touched him. You brought him closer to you as you brought your lips towards his ear.

"I never did hate you…and I never will, Takashi-kun. You've always been there for me… I'd never try and do anything to hurt you… and I'd like to repay you in any way possible…"

You felt his hands fall from the wall and snake around your waist.

"Suzu…" He pinned you to the wall not breaking the embrace but only this time, he weighed on you with his body. "Forgive me… for making you feel this way… and… I'll always protect you…"

He rested his head on your shoulder making his lips touch your lower neck without him knowing.

'_His lips… They're warm… and soft…'_

"You don't need to apologize… It was all just a big misunderstanding…"

You felt him nod tightening his grip on you…

Someone's POV

'_Mission FAILED! They should have KISSED! … but at least they managed to work things out! And I'm sure I won't fail the next time! Waiiii~ =3'_

**------End of Story----------------------------------------------------------**

I'm sorry if the story sucked and same goes for the previous chapters so please message me if you want me to change anything, stop over-using a word or any other bad habit I'm not aware of or stop writing the story itself. Thanks again for those that encouraged me through their messages and thank you, dear reader, for making time to read my stories. Message me if you have any questions. Thank you!


	7. Valentines Day special! storyrelated!

"Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day."

Everyone greeted their clients with a smile on their face and a rose at hand.

"Happy Valentines Day." You said giving your client a rose.

* * *

"Phew, That was a lot of work." Haruhi said sitting down on a couch.

Host Club was closed and you were cleaning up.

"Well, you should be expecting more work this coming weekend, Haruhi."

"Why's that, Kyouya-sempai?"

"Because" A spotlight showed Tamaki in a bed of roses," We are going to Paris."

"To Paris?! Paris, France?!" Haruhi almost fell over.

"Not exactly." Kyouya started explaining," We're going to a vacation house somewhere in Saotome where we can set it up similar to a scene in Paris. We figured it would be a good change to have it somewhere local."

"So, who's summer house is it?" The twins asked.

"Sasazuka-sempai's."

"Really?" Kaouru looked slyly at you.

"Ehehehe.." you scratched the back of your neck," The house isn't that big, but the yard has enough space for the construction and my parents said that we could use the house in whatever way we like, so…"

"We?" Hikaru joined," I don't think they were referring to the Host Club."

Both the twins' eyes moved from you and Takashi, who was standing a few feet away with Hani, indicating a certain "something".

"We're right, aren't we, sempai?"

You were shifting from foot to foot embarrassed.

"Yep, its true! It was where Suzu-chan and Takashi would spend their Valentines day together!" Hani answered for you.

"Yes! We knew it!" the twins Hi-5ed.

"In any case," Kyouya interrupted," all the plans are set and we leave 1st thing in the morning of the 14th. Agreed?"

* * *

The construction crew was busy and Kyouya was with them to help organize the yard.

(And by _organize_, I mean _bossing around._)

"Ah, France!" Tamaki said as rose petals floated around him," my homeland, home of Paris! The city of lights! The city of LOVE!"

He kept on blabbering about things with the things harassing Haruhi.

It was 10 in the morning and the guests would be arriving at about 2 in the afternoon.

You were I the kitchen making some tea with Takashi and Mitskuni.

"Suzu-chan?"

"Yes, Mitskuni-kun?"

"Why did you offer to let them set-up here? Don't you want to spend Valentines Day with Takashi?"

Mori's POV

That question caught your attention somehow and you wanted to hear her answer.

She smiled.

"Of course I want to spend it with him. But I also want to spend it with all of you, too."

"Oh, I see." Mitskuni said still disappointed.

You felt different inside, too.

'_What is----?'_

'_**It's because you want to spend some alone time with her, baka.'**_

'_What do you want from me, exactly?'_

'_**You want to know?! How oblivious can you be?!'**_

'_I'm starting to get irritated right now.'_

'_**Yeah, so am I.'**__'_

"Takashi."

It was Suzu.

"Ah." You plainly replied.

"Mitskuni-kun went off to play with Haruhi-chan. Shouldn't you be going with

him? "

You shook your head.

"Oh, I see. You don't need to worry whenever _Haruhi _is there."

'_What?'_

"Suzu-sempai." Kyouya entered ,"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

And both of them left for the yard.

'_**Don't just stand there! Go with her!'**_

'_Why?'_

'_**I'll never allow MY Suzu to be alone with any other man!'**_

'_My?'_

'_**I'm you, baka.'**_

'_How's that even possible? You're nothing like me.'_

'_**That's 'cause I show your true feelings. The feelings you try to hide all the time!'**_

Your POV

You went out the yard with Kyouya.

"Wow! It's amazing!"

There were bistros and restaurant stands around the yard with the street lamps and the original versions of many famous paintings displayed elegantly on the walls. In the middle of it all, stood a 50 foot replica of the Eifel Tower, complete with a viewing dock.

"Yes, but there are still some things that need some finishing touches." Kyouya finally spoke ,"Furthermore, Suzu-sempai, would you mind if we put a little booth somewhere in the woods? Safety measures will be taken, of course."

"I won't mind. But what's it for?"

"You'll see." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses with that evil look in his eye.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_

_

* * *

_

The guests arrived a few hours ago and the sun already started setting.

"Ladies, Welcome!" Tamaki was on spotlight again ," We, The Host Club, present ourselves to you as your Harbingers of LOVE! And now, we shall greet you, a night that will never be forgotten!"

Then the floor beneath him elevated revealing the rest of the host club.

"A wonderful night of love to you, princesses."

Then the clients started squealing and fainting as the camera did a one-by-one close-up on all the hosts' faces with multicolored roses as the background.

* * *

All the guest calmed down and everyone else continued with their hosting.

Strange enough, you saw Hani with the twins and not with Takashi.

You were about to approach them when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Suzu-sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Could you bring this tray out to the booth in the woods? The customers there just recently ordered cakes, you see."

"Sure, no problem."

You made your way through the woods following a lighted path towards a small garden.

There was a field of a variety of flowers. And a vine-covered arc stood in the middle of the field.

But what caught your eye the most was a table under it.

You approached it.

As you came closer, your eyes widened with astonishment as the table you saw earlier was covered with a pink table cloth with laces on the rims. Scented candles lit the area giving it a soothing feel.

'_This all looks so romantic!' _You thought as you placed the sweets from the tray on the table. _'I wonder where all the customers are. And why are there only two seats?'_

You were pondering on these questions when you heard something behind you.

"Suzu.'

You yelped in surprise. You spun around and saw Takashi.

"Don't scare me like that!" You said clutching your chest.

"Sorry."

**Awkward Silence**

"Takashi.""Suzu."

You both said in union.

"Sorry, you go first."

"You."

"No, really. What its it?"

"No. You."

.

.

.

You both laughed and smiled.

"Alright, I'll go first." You finally said.

* * *

You and Takashi were now seated on the table eating cake.

"Who do you think this is all for, Takashi-kun?" you asked him.

"Us, Maybe."

"Hmmm… who asked you to come here?"

"Twins."

"Mine's Haruhi."

"Set-up."

"Yeah, I agree."

Takashi smiled at you. You blushed but smiled back.

Suddenly, a strong breeze passed and blew off all the candles.

"Suzu!" You heard Takashi call out sounding worried.

"I'm here!" you said as you grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

He led you to a corner and made you sit between his legs. His arms around your shoulders. You rested your head on his chest.

It was a moonless night. A new moon.

"Suzu."

"Hmm?"

Then you felt him nuzzle his nose on your neck.

"Wh-what are you doing, Takashi-kun?" You felt heat rise up to your face.

'_I know sitting between his legs is one thing, but his is different!'_

You were still shocked at Takashi's sudden change of personality. But in a way, you _liked _it.

He made you face him and you felt his hot breath inches away from your lips.

You were blushing madly.

You felt him go closer as his breath got warmer.

The tip of his upper lip was about to touch yours when…

He stopped.

He stopped but didn't pull away.

You felt him trebling.

'_Takashi.'_

You held his hand and pulled away.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know."

"No. That's not---"

You gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day, Takashi-kun."

He sighed.

"Happy Valentines Day, Suzu-chan." And he held you closer.

As you heard this, you noticed a pint of disappointment in his voice. . .

Someone's POV

"Dingding!" The twins cheered in union. The rest of the Host Club were hiding under a nearby bush looking through night-vision goggles.

"Operation: Get-Mori-sempai-and-Suzu-sempai-some-alone-time-during-Valentines-Day COMPLETE!" Tamaki whispered triumphantly.

"That's a stupid mission name." You said bluntly.

Tamaki sat in his corner of woe.

"Nevertheless, the operation was a success. Yes? And the fan worked right on schedule." Kyouya said writing something down on his clipboard.

'_How can he do that?! It's too dark to even see!'_

"Yea! It was a great success!" Hani sat down beside you. "Takashi looks really happy now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

You smiled as you watched Suzu and Mori's dark figures.


	8. My apologies

Hello everyone. It's me, KhAeL.

I guess my stories are a bit confusing with all the direct time skips and all. I just found out after I posted the Valentines special (it's story-related but it isn't chapter 7 just a little side story I wanted to show). My writing style was in quizilla form and I found out that it doesn't work in so I send my apologies for any confusion I might have caused and feel free to read the quizilla version in my account (link in my profile) to clear things out if you like. And if you need references on how Suzu looks like, I have a pic of her in my fanfiction profile. Feel free to look.

Thanks again.


	9. Plans down the drain

Let us presume this is a few days after the pool incident and a few weeks before the host club goes to the beach

----**ON WITH THE STORY**------------------------------------

"Oh, I see. So the situation is that difficult?" Kyouya wrote something down on his notebook taking in the information you have given him.

"Uh-huh. So you HAVE to help me! Please! You're the only one I can turn to!"

"*sigh* Very well." Kyouya massaged his temples "But we are also sticking to MY conditions. Understood, sempai?"

"Mmm-hmm! Thanks Kyou-chan~"

Your POV

'_Everything is back to normal…'_

It's been a while since the pool incident happened and things have gone back to normal. You would ride to school with Takashi and Mitskuni, attend classes as usual and entertain your guests at the host club. But one thing changed since then, though.

Kyouya has been awfully nicer to you. He'd walk you to class whenever Hani and Mori can't make it, he'd carry your books whenever you see each other in the library and surprisingly, not make you work too hard whenever the host club is in business.

'_I guess it's alright. He's just a friend after all. And besides, he did help me feel better back when Takashi was ignoring me… but how does he know when Mitskuni and Takashi can't walk me to class? And how come he's really sweet when he's around me?...hmmm…'_

"Suzu-sempai?"

"Huh?" A cool voice interrupted your thoughts.

"You were spacing out in the middle of the hallway so I pulled you inside the Club room seeing that you were coming here, anyway."

You had to blink at least once or twice to figure things out. "Oh. Y-yes. Sorry I didn't feel like myself at that time I suppose, Kyouya-kun."

"Why? Do you have a cold? Is the heat getting to you? Are you under a lot of stress?" He held either side of your neck as he leaned in making both your foreheads touch.

"I-I… I think I'm fine… "

'_Why am I stuttering? My face! Why am I flushing like this?! Is it because I really am getting a cold?'_

Mori's POV

"C'mon, Takshi! We shouldn't keep the others waiting! Kyou-chan said we have to be there early!" You cousin literally DRAGGED you to the Club room.

"Muitskuni. Suzu-"

"I'm sure she'd already be there by now!"

'_I've never seen Mitskuni this excited about a club meeting before…'_

As you pushed open the doors to the club room, you saw some thing you didn't expect to see (and no. Seeing Tamaki in a weird frilly costume is something you see everyday.). You saw Suzu and Kyouya in the middle of the room heart-stopping-ly _close _to each other. This made you well up inside. A similar feeling with the changing room incident a few days ago.

'_Darn it! Why do I feel like chopping Kyouya's head off?'_

'_**It's 'coz you're jealous you nitwit.'**_

'_What? Why should I be?'_

'_**Gah! You're a brainless IDIOT! That's it! I'm taking charge!'**_

'_Wait? What?!'_

You suddenly felt yourself moving against your own will but there was something different… It's like, you _wanted_ to do it. You made your way towards Kyouya and Suzu and put your hand on Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya seemed to notice. "Oh. Hello Mori-sempai. I see you and Hani-sempai made it early today." He pulled away from Suzu as he turned around to face you as if nothing happened "And before anything else, would the two of you be so kind to tell the other members that there's a possibility for me to be late today? Suzu-sempai seems to be getting a cold so I'm going to have to bring her to-"

"I'll do it." You said bluntly.

"Hmm. Alright. I'll explain to the others, then. Hani-sempai, I presume you're going as well?"

"Nope! I can wait here~"

You held Suzu's wrist as you pulled her out of the Club room. "Mitskuni."

"I'll wait for you and Suzu-chan here. Ok, Takashi? "

* * *

The nurse gave Suzu a check-up and the results said that she was fine.

"Suzu." You entered the room where she sat.

"Takashi…" She avoided eye contact as you approached her.

'_Conscience, I blame you for this. '_

'_**But what did **__**I**__** ever do?'**_

'_I hate your guts right now.'_

'_**You're welcome~'**_

You gave a sigh of defeat. Your eyes wandered to Suzu's frail form reminding you of how she looked back in the pool.

'_That conscience should keep those dirty thoughts to himself.'_

"Takashi…" Suzu stood in front of you still avoiding eye contact. "What you saw…Kyouya…it wasn't-"

You put a finger to her lips. "I know. I know."

She finally managed to look at you straight in the eye. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

'_She's always been so…'_

You found yourself leaning closer to her. Your fingers tracing her lips stopping at her lower jaw…

She rested her hands in your chest as you neared in on her…

**Suzu-sempai!**

The door sung open revealing Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi(being dragged by Tamaki).

You and Suzu quickly parted.

"Tamaki! I told you she'd be fine with Mori-sempai!" You heard Kyouya call after him in the distance obviously running.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya finally reached the door panting along with Hani.

'_**Damn Tamaki! It was SO CLOSE!!!'**_

'_What?! I…did I just do that?... but…'_

'_**Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! You could have been on top of her by now!!!!!'**_

'_What?!... how… I said keep those perverted thoughts to yourself!'_

'_**You NEED her!!! And besides, I wasn't in charge when it happened!'**_

'_So you mean…I… Suzu…'_

Your POV

'_Did me and Takashi almost…'_

You blushed a million shades of red as you thought of what might have happened.

"Suzu-sempai! Are you alright?! Is it a high fever?! You're as red as a tomato!" Tamaki gave you some "Tamaki's medical attention" as you stood still with too many thoughts in your head.

Mori's POV

Tamaki started doing crazy tests on Suzu like making her drink on the opposite end of the cup, stand on one foot, drink maple syrup and the sort as she stood still looking as flushed as ever.

'_Darn it! I'm heating up.'_

You walked out of the room wanting to get some fresh air. As you walked out, you saw Kyouya massaging his temples mumbling something about killing Tamaki while Hani hit his head against the wall.

'_This is all just a dream… a hallucination… keep calm… keep calm…'_

You made your way to the men's room and went over to a sink splashing your face with some water.

'_I'm definitely blushing and I'm DEFENITELY sure this isn't a dream.'_

The memory of having Suzu nearly kissing you flashed in your mind making you blush more.

'_Darn it. This isn't like me at all.'_

Hani's POV

Mori just passed you and Kyouya while the both of you sulked in the corner.

"ne, Kyou-chan. It was so close! The operation was almost a success!" you hugged Usa-chan.

"Indeed. If not for Tamaki, it would have been a success." Kyouya was still massaging his temples.

"We HAVE TO make plan B work this time!" Determination flaring up your eyes(don't forget those cute flower-thingys)

"Agreed."

* * *

Your POV

'_Something about Hideyoshi…'_

It's been a day since the "fever" incident but you tried your best to forget a bout the silly misunderstanding.

'_The nice librarian said that history books were in isle three…'_

After minutes of searching, you managed to find what you were looking for at the lower shelf in the far corner of the isle.

'_Ah, here it is…'_

"Good afternoon, Suzu-sempai."

You made a silent yelp as you saw Kyouya smiling at you from the other side of the book shelf.

"K-Kyouya-kun, d-don't do that."

"ehehehehehe. Sorry. I'll come round."

You waited for a few minutes for Kyouya to get to your side of the shelf.

"Sorry to startle you like that, Suzu-sempai." He approached you with a smile (that's rare) with what looks like a biology book in hand.

"Don't worry about it. Say, Kyouya-kun, isn't that a biology book you have there?"

"Hmm? Why yes, it is. Actually, now that you're here, would you mind helping me with something? ^_^ "

Mori's POV

"C'mon, Takashi! Sensei said we should finish the history essay by tomorrow! We should borrow the BIGGEST history book to help us out!"

'_He's never been this excited about an essay before…'_

Turning in an abrupt corner, you saw (yet again) something you didn't expect to see (And no, seeing Haruhi harassed by the twins is quite usual whenever you visit the library.). Kyouya had his back to you. But the thing that made you well up inside was the fact that Suzu's arms were draped around his neck.

'_What are they doing?'_

'_**What does it look like they're doing?! They're KISSING! That's what!'**_

'_No they're not… I think… And besides, I trust Suzu… she's not the kind of person who does those kinds of things…'_

'_**Says the person who spends most of his days being swarmed at by different kinds of women… YOUNG women…'**_

'_But I'm a host. It's my job.'_

'_**And Suzu is a teen-age girl! She's SUPPOSED to kiss guys at her age! And whatever you say, I'M not letting her kiss anyone else but ME!'**_

'_What?! Hold on-'_

You, once again, felt yourself move against your own will and marched right over to Kyouya and Suzu's forms.

"Kyouya." You said too menacingly as you intended it to be.

You held a tight grip on his shoulder as you shoved him off making Suzu step back a little.

"Takashi!" Suzu gasped.

A tissue paper cardboard roll (those cardboard thingies under a roll of tissue paper) fell on the ground.

"Ah, Mori-sempai" Kouya straightened his uniform "Good afternoon." He said all too formally.

You stared daggers at him (with out your conscious mind knowing of course).

"ne, Kyou-chan! I can't reach a book over there! Help me out, please!" Hani _whispered loudly_ from across the hall.

"Alright. Thanks for helping me out with my biology experiment, Suzu-sempai. Good day, Mori-sempai." He did a quick bow dismissing himself and left.

"Takashi…I…" Suzu quivered slightly with her hair covering her eyes.

'_NOW look at what you did!'_

'_**I**__** didn't DO anything. I simply protected the love of my life AND future wife from dirty stinky perverts.'**_

'_Kyouya wasn't doing ANYTHING to her! And speaking of which, who are YOU calling a pervert?!'_

'_**Humph!'**_

You sighed once again.

"Nothing happened…I swear, Takashi-kun…" She started shaking.

'_*sigh* I'm gonna kill that "conscience" '_

"Suzu." You grabbed hold of her upper arms lifting her up a bit making her look at you in the eye.

"Takashi…" She whimpered slightly.

Your eyes wandered to her lips.

'_Those soft, smooth, luscious……wait, STOP it!'_

You felt Suzu move from your grip, not away from you, but towards you.

'_Suzu…'_

Closer the both of you got to each other…

**Haruhi! Are you HERE?!**

You let go of her and by instinct, made her stand behind you.

"Shhhh!" everyone in the library shushed Tamaki.

"Oh, sorry… Haruhi! Are you HERE?!" He continued in small whispers.

Kyouya's POV

You stood at the second floor balcony of the library overlooking the ground floor where Suzu and Mori were.

"Baka, Tamaki…"

Now, you LITERALLY want to wring his neck and tug on the other end like there's no tomorrow.

"Kyou-chan! *sniff* It was SO CLOSE!"

Taking off your glasses, you rubbed either ends of your nose "I'll be making Plan C if you need me."

Apparently, plan-making was hard but keeping TAMAKI away was even harder.

You would come up with a plan for the day, only for it to be crushed by Tamaki.

As hours turned into days and days turned into weeks, you were getting frustrated with Tamaki foiling your plans (all which were VERY close into fulfilling the mission) EVERY SINGLE TIME!

"Hani-sempai." You made a meeting with him after 8 days of planning and executing "It seems that I have to result to Plan Z z1."

"Z…z….1?" Hani tilted his head slightly.

"This is my 53rd plan." You stated bluntly.

"Ohhh. We did that many for just 8 days?"

"…."

"Uuuhh anyway, what's the plan this time?"

You flipped some pages from your notebook before you spoke.

"We're going to the beach."

-----END OF STORY-------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone. It's me again, KhAeL. I've updated everything starting from the 1st chapter (about the proper times skips and borders) so please have a look in case you were confused then. And here's an explanations about some terms here in the story:

When Mori thought Kyouya and Suzu were kissing, they were actually doing Kyouya's biology experiment about the "human heart" by using the cardboard roll into something similar to a stethoscope to tell how many beats there are within a minute.

When Kyouya said "Plan Z z1" and said it was his 53rd plan, its because:

Z= 26 letters in an alphabet

z= 26 letters in an alphabet

1= #1

26+26= 52+1= 53

Correct me if I'm wrong please.


	10. Let the games begin

I'm sorry about the late update so here's a really long chapter and some revelations to Suzu's engagement! Oh, and here's something to look forward to: HANI IS BEING SERIOUS!!! And SUZU IS IN A BIKINI!!! And PLAN Zz1!!!!(sorry if it's a let-down)

I give my thanks to **emorocks91 and Yours by Moonlight** for being able to notice a variable I've wanted to point out in the story. Good job!

Oh and sorry for these errors:

Fiancé is the man. Fiancée is the lady.

The links are all in my profile ^^ sorry about that. (You HAVE to see Mori checking out the swimsuit Suzu is wearing. It's really from the anime!!! I just took a snapshot.)

Remeinders:

Please participate in my poll!

Are the characters out of character? Pls. tell me.

What are the flaws in this story? Feel free to PM or review.

-----------ON with the story--------------------------------------

"And why did we choose Okinawa?" Hikaru and Kaouru hollered.

"Kyouya's family has a private beach here." Tamaki declared triumphantly.

"What a beautiful place!" Hani said amazed.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"But we could've gone to…"

"…the Caribbean…"

"…or Fiji…"

The twins whined.

"And do you suppose Haruhi has a passport?" You mused.

"uhhmm…"

"Why, thank you for being so considerate of me…" (with no sign of gratitude whatsoever in Haruhi's voice)

"Welcome, everyone."

"Ha? Suzu-sempai? What are you doing here?"

"And speaking of which, where _have _you been?"

Hikaru and Kaouru finished the other's statement.

.com/art/Suzu-121723849

(a pic of Suzu in the beach) (sorry if it isn't that good) (take a look at the other pictures for more details if you want. They're in my profile.)

"Yea, Suzu-chan. Me and Takashi were really worried when you just disappeared like that." Hani sniffled.

'_Good acting, Hani-sempai. You obviously came prepared…' _You praised you partner as you held back a smirk.

"Ahh. Sorry Mitskuni-kun. Takashi-kun. I wanted to tell you where I was going, but the driver seemed to be in a hurry so I went in the limo without telling you. Gomen."

'_But I have some tricks up my sleeves as well…'_

"I was brought here earlier today by one of Kyouya-kun's limos, you see. He asked me to prepare the place and entertain the guests that might come early today."

"Huh? Guests?"

'_Let the games begin.'_

* * *

Your POV

"hmm…hmm…hmm…" You hummed a quiet tone as you strolled along the shoreline serving and watching your clients as they pass by.

'_I think I'm feeling much better than a week ago. That's good. I don't want anything to happen while I'm here…'_

You brushed off any troublesome thoughts thinking that it would be better that you tried having a good time.

'_It's not everyday I get to visit the beach, after all.'_

You spotted Haruhi sitting on a mat under a beach umbrella.

"Hey, Haruhi-chan. Is this seat taken?"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Suzu-sempai. No, that seat's not taken."

You did an Indian squat beside her as you both took in the scenery (mostly you did the taking-in. Haruhi just sulked)

"Suzu-sempai, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you doing? You've been acting differently for the past few days. You've been a lot quieter then. And you were acting the same way when we did the Ouran Spring Festival. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, Haruhi-chan. I'm fine. I was just a little tired."

"OK. If you say so."

"Say, Haruhi-chan, it was a shame you cut your hair. It was really long and pretty."

"It was getting in the way. So I don't miss it that much. But thanks for the compliment, Suzu-sempai. What about yours? Don't traditional Japanese women have really long hair?" (Haruhi knows that Suzu's family is very traditional. Just like Mori's and Hani's)

"Well that's because-"

**Don't come after me, Hikaru! The ball will roll too far!**

"They seem to be having a good time." You watched Hikaru and Kaouru chase each other.

"Yea…But why… why do we have to be hosts in the beach, too? – huh?"

You followed Haruhi's gaze and saw Hani and Mori doing strange exercises with their clients in the distance.

"ehehehehehehe"

"Haruhi-kun. Suzu-kun."

"Hmm?" You and Haruhi said in unison as both of you turned around to see three of your clients.

"Aren't you both going to swim?" One of them asked.

"Ahh. I enjoy watching the ocean more than swimming in it." Haruhi answered first.

"Same here. I spend most of my time in the beach reading rather than swimming." You answered next.

"Then is it alright if we join you?" Another one asked.

"Why? Go take a dip!"

"Yea. Your all wearing cute swimsuits, too!"

* * *

You made your way around a huge boulder (after leaving Haruhi to explore a bit) seeing Kyouya's private police.

"I see you're all here, Captain."

They were at the resort when you arrived and they explained their story to you about what happened in the pool with Hani. You check on them every now and then serving them refreshments and whatnot.

"Sasazuka-sama!" All of them saluted you.

"Calm down everyone. You don't have to do that every time I visit." You gave them a soft smile making them all blush.

.com/albums/oo195/Hiyowai/?action=view¤t=

"Ah, Suzu-sempai. I see you're keeping them company while they're here."

"Yea. They're working hard, Kyouya-kun."

"Otori-sama!" The police saluted him again.

"I guess they do that every time no matter how hard I tell them not to."

"They were trained to do so after all." Kyouya approached one of them and started signing some papers as you watched the lot hauling in different kinds of shells and crabs into pink bunny-patterned buckets.

"Mori-sempai." You heard Kyouya say. "Our family's private police wanted to apologize about the earlier misunderstandings done to Hani-sempai. So I'm letting them do as they wish."

"Takashi-kun." You smiled up at him as he jumped down from the pile of rocks.

"Ah." He said as his eyes softened a bit.

"Mori-sempai, why don't you take Suzu-sempai to the others? I'm sure she has nothing else to do and she's already helped out here." Kyouya said not looking up from his clipboard.

"Ah." Mori nodded as he scooped you up from the ground leaping from one rock to another making his way to the other side.

You landed soundlessly as Mori set you down on the sand.

"Thank you, Takashi-kun." You said giving him a hearty smile.

Mori's POV

'_**She's so damn cute when she smiles!'**_

'_Yeah…'_

'_**Aha! I caught you!'**_

'_Caught me about what?'_

'_**You agreed with me for once! Keep that up and you'll be with Suzu in the Luuuuuv Train soon enough!'**_

'_Ugh…'_

You wanted to smack your forehead knowing your conscience could feel it but held yourself back from doing so for Suzu was smiling up at you.

"Ah." Was all you could say as you gave her a faint reply (with a tiny blush without you noticing of course)

"Well, those two look happy," Tamaki said as he stood beside you "So all's well, right?"

**Sempai! Tonight's dinner is going to be huge!**

"I see! I see! My precious girl!"

Haruhi seemed to get a lot of attention after she said the last sentence.

"Takashi-kun, I'm going over to Haruhi-chan and Mitskuni-kun, ok?"

You nodded as she ran towards the pair picking up random shells that she thought looked pretty.

Your POV

He nodded as you ran towards the pair picking up random shells that you thought looked pretty.

"What do you think, Haruhi?" Tamaki said behind Haruhi holding up a giant crab. "Do you like giant crabs?"

"I do!" She replied with a smile.

'_Haruhi-chan is so cute! ...cuter…Snap out of it! Facts are facts! Live with it! But…' _The feeling you got when you saw Haruhi with Mori came back … but you did your best to shrug it off. She is your friend after all.

Aside from that, you noticed something crawl out of the crab.

Group #1 of clients: cent-

Group #2 of clients: ti-

Group #3 of clients: pede?!

Everyone (except you, Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori and Kyouya): AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

You noticed Haruhi take the centipede and was about to throw it.

"Wait, Haruhi-ch- I mean, -kun!"

"What is it, sempai?"

You took the centipede and set it on a rock nearby.

"There, that should do it. Ne, Haruhi-kun?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Hey, Haruhi!" The twins leaned on each of Haruhi's shoulders "We though you were the bug-loving kind of girl, but here you are almost throwing it over a rock!"

"Don't worry about it. Even if she did throw it, the bug won't die. It takes more than that to kill it." You replied for Haruhi as you pat both the twin's shoulders.

"Haruhi-kn is so manly!"

"And Suzu-kun is so gentle!" (He/She is the _Gentle Type _after all)

"They're so wonderful!"

You heard the clients surround you one-by-one.

Mori's POV

You ended up joining a game the twins called: "what's Haruhi's weak point?" game with Hani and the other _male _hosts.

Kyouya's POV

"Hey, Kyou-chan. Where did you get those photos of Haru-chan, anyway?"

This time Hani wasn't acting. Although you agreed to help him with his plans, you were busy with some different appointments yourself.

"You could say I got them from a certain source." You replied _humbly._

"Ne, dono. Lets make another game while we're at it." Hikaru suggested.

"And what might that be?"

"The "What's Suzu-sempai's weak point?" game! Same rules!"

'_Perfect. Although this isn't in the plan, I guess we can make things more interesting. Leave it to the twins to think of something devious.'_

You mentally smirked as you thought of different ways for Suzu to go running to Mori.

"Ha? What is it, Mori-sempai?"

You looked up to see Hikaru's shoulder being held firmly by Mori.

"Don't." He said.

"Don't what?" Hikaru repeated.

Hani stepped up translating Mori's _sentence _"Takashi means "You shouldn't play the "what's Suzu-sempai's weak point?" game." Hika-chan! "

'_Hmm. Seems that's out of the list. Oh well, the plan won't go to pieces. It was just a side step. But this is interesting data.'_

* * *

"Hani-sempai."

"What is it Kyou-chan?"

"Are they ready?"

"Oh! Yep! Plan Zz1 is ready to commence!"

'_Perfect.'_

Flashback

"So what's Plan Zz1, Kyou-chan?"

You met Hani in the _rendezvous point _(the club's changing room) the day before you got to the beach.

"Alright, Hani-sempai. Here's what we should do:

Phase #1: Get Suzu-sempai and Mori-sempai in a conversation alone.

And lately (obviously), Tamaki has (unintentionally) plundered, massacred, _mortified, disgraced …_ *ahem* my previous _53_ plans, so I decided to give him an activity averting his attention from us.

Phase #2: You, Hani-sempai, will swim to the deeper portion of the sea and "drown".

"Ne, Kyou-chan. I know it's to help Takashi but I don't want to die yet!"

"Of course not. That's why I'll have one of my men act as your underwater support."

"Oh, okay then."

"And back to the plan…"

Phase #3: Naturally, Mori-sempai and Suzu-sempai will be worried about you so either one or even both of them would try and save you. If the latter happens, I'll stop Suzu-sempai from jumping in.

Phase #4: Suzu-sempai will naturally be at your side after Mori-sempai brings you to shore so just before you fall "unconscious" you'll say the following lines.

You handed Hani some flash cards with the dialogue.

"Wow! That's great plan, Kyou-chan! But it's different from your previous ones, though."

"Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee a kiss from this but I hope it will lead to one since my previous plans were _repeatedly_ _disgraced_ by a certain _someone_. So I figured changing our motives might give a higher chance of success."

End Flashback

'_Like I said, this plan isn't full proof but it should stir some emotions into those two. As long as Hani-sempai will be able to say the lines I made for him, this will be a success.'_

You were crouching behind a bush observing the plancome into place while Hani worked on phase 1 and 2.

"Kyou-chan! I'm in position." Hani said through a water-proof walkey-talkie(sp?).

'_And now, the plan unfolds.'_ You thought as your glasses reflected the sunlight.

"TAKASHI!! SUZU-CHAN!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!"

"Mitskuni!" Mori and Suzu ran towards the sound.

'_I guess it's my turn.'_

You ran from your hiding spot and caught Suzu just as she was about to follow Mori into the water.

"Let me go, Kyouya-kun!" She tried wriggling out your grip.

"Suzu-sempai, be rational! If you get wet, the clothes on you will stick! The clients will notice!"

"But-"

"And think about it: What will Mori-sempai say about you jumping in like that! Something might happen to you!"

She stopped wriggling but her knees gave in.

"Suzu-sempai!"

She lay limp in your arms as she watched Mori "rescue" Hani.

'_Excellent, everything is going as planned… And I must say, me and Hani-sempai are getting the hang of this acting business…'_

Mori emerged from the water and lay Hani down on the soft sand.

"Mitskuni!" you let her out from your tight embrace as she made her way towards the pair.

"Suzu-chan…… Takashi….." Hani "quivered".

'_And now, the lines…' _

**Kyouya!!!! Look!!!! I finished the Haruhi Puzzle you gav--- Whhhhoooaaa!!!**

Apparently, Tamaki slipped on a _random banana peel_ and hurled towards the sempais and yourself.

**CRASH!**

Tamaki: =3

You: *twitch* *twitch* *twitch*

Suzu: _

Mori: -_-

Hani: O.O

"If anyone needs me, I'll be getting some coffee… lots and lots of coffee… whoopdee-friggin'-doo…coffee…coffee…"

You pushed Tamaki off, rubbed your temples as you made your way towards the villa with an exhausted expression on your face.

* * *

Mori's POV

"Hey Takashi-kun, look! The sun is setting."

Suzu stood beside you as you stared at the setting sun.

It had been an eventful day so far but spending some time alone with Suzu makes it worthwhile.

'_**Don't just stand there! Do SOMETHING!'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**If you don't wanna kiss her, at least hold her hand or something!'**_

'_Oh, so are you saying you've accepted defeat?'_

'_**Ha! Not in a million years! I'm just trying not to waste this golden opportunity!'**_

You sighed. But he did have a point. (Oh, and just so you readers know, Mori hasn't realized the fact that he loves Suzu and vice versa. Dense, huh?) If Suzu is going to be my future wife, I should at least try and get to know her more...

You took in a deep breath and slowly made your fingers intertwine with Suzu's.

You felt her tense up a bit as she turned to face you.

Both of you: *blush*

'_I knew I shouldn't have do-'_

You felt your arm being held closer to something warm. Suzu buried her face into your upper arm (obviously blushing) and wrapped her arms around yours.

"Suzu?"

"I hope you don't mind me doing this, Takashi-kun." She said in a whisper.

"No…" _Translation: No, I don't mind. _

You tightened your grip on her small and fragile hand as you continued walking along the beach. (The customers are at the hotel and Hani is with the twins so you don't have to worry your pretty little heads ^_^)

Kyouya's POV

"Interesting…" you stood behind a coconut tree in the distance as you watch Mori and Suzu hand in hand.

"Hey, Kyou-chan. How's plan Zz2 do-"

"Shh! Hani-sempai!"

"What's going on, Kyou-chan?" He continued looking up at you.

"See for yourself."

"Ne, Takashi and Suzu-chan are walking together! Holding hands, too!"

"Yes… Finally, progress… But Hani-sempai?"

"Yea?"

"The purpose for Mori-sempai and Suzu-sempai's marriage, is for the official union of the Morinozuka, Haninozuka and Sasazuka clans, am I correct? If that is so, isn't Suzu-sempai supposed to be marrying you since the Haninozuka clan is superior? And why now when they could have done it before? (remember, the Haninozuka and Morinozuka clan are bound by a marriage 200 years(or 2 generations) ago and the Haninozuka clan was the master clan of the Morinozuka clan before the marriage) "

"Yea. That's all true. Suzu-chan really was supposed to marry me instead of Takashi."

"What happened, then?"

"The reason for the marriage to happen in this generation is because of the friendship between our fathers and their fathers before them and so on. My father, Takashi's father and Suzu-chan's father are very close friends and they all decided to make the Sasazuka clan an official part of the joint clans through marriage just like how our ancestors planned. But unfortunately in their time, all the heirs were male and although there had been several members of the three clans who were at age, none of them were qualified enough to become the lords, or ladies, of the dojos. That is, until our generation came."

"You, Suzu-sempai and Mori-sempai. Two males and a female from the Sasazuka clan. Just perfect for a marriage. But what's the story with you, sempai?"

"Mine and Suzu-chan's marriage was a null void. An incident occurred resulting to the present situation."

"Oh, I see…"

**Tamaki-sama!!!! Haruhi-kun is…**

* * *

Your POV

"Is Haruhi-chan alright, Hikaru-kun?"

Haruhi just fell off a small cliff and hurled towards the water. Tamaki managed to save her but resulted to a heated argument. Now, you're in the dining room setting up the table while Mori and Hani are in the kitchen cooking the crabs that you caught.

"Yea. She's fine. She's in her room right now, washing up."

"Oh, that's good." You sighed with relief.

"Ta-da!" Hani and Mori exited the kitchen "The crabs are cooked and ready!"

"My apologies to you, Sempai" Kyouya entered just as Hani and Mori set the crabs down on the table "We don't have any maids here right now."

"We're making the sudden visit here so please don't worry too much." Hani replied with a smile.

"Takashi, can you call Haru-chan?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Its really dark isn't it? It looks like its going to rain." Hani was leaning on the table talking to Kyouya.

"If you want to talk about dark,"

"There's an even darker presence here than the one outside."

The twins motioned to Tamaki.

"If he was going to be that depressed,"

"He shouldn't have started that argument with her."

"*sigh* hang in there Tamaki-kun…" You were kneeling (Japanese style) beside Tamaki trying to comfort him.

The door swung open revealing a very cute Haruhi in a pink frilly summer dress.

"Ohh! Haru-chan is so kawaii!"

"Haruhi, are those your own clothes?"

"It seems my father repacked my suitcase. He always wants me to dress in these kinds of things!"

"Good job Haruhi-papa!"

You stood up from your spot giving Tamaki a pat in the head before going over to where the others were.

"You should wear those things all the time, Haruhi. It suits you." You complimented giving her a soft smile.

"Really? But you look way better in your yukata, Sempai."

"Yea! Yea! It makes you look very mature and womanly, Suzu-chan!"

"It makes you look-"

"very _seductive_, Sempai. Especially for a certain someone…"

You blushed looking at Takashi who was unaffected by it all (or so you thought).

"*still blushing* Why don't we all have a nice dinner, alright?"

* * *

"The mood is kind of dead here."

"And kind of tense, too."

The host club members are seated in the dining room with you next to Kyouya and opposite of Mori.

"Let's eat, Haru-chan" Hani tried to break the tension "The crabs we got today should be delicious."

**Snap**

Haruhi cracked open a crab's leg.

**Snap**

And another

**Snap**

And another

…

"Wow. I never knew Haruhi-chan was that strong…" you said to yourself.

"You seem to be having a hard time, Sempai." Kyouya spoke from beside you.

"Oh, well I never ate crabs this way before so…"

"Do you want me to help you with that?"

"Yes, please."

Kyouya started breaking open the crabs and divided its innards (sp?).

"Thanks a lot, Kyouya-kun."

"My pleasure."

As you and Kyouya continued your hearty conversation, a pair of dark onyx eyes were staring daggers at your male companion.

"Kyouya, take me to my room." Tamaki ordered.

"All right, Please excuse me, everyone. Suzu-sempai." Kyouya stood from his seat and exited the room following Tamaki.

"Hold on, Tama-" you tried to call Tamaki but he had already shut the door. "*sigh* I guess I can't talk to him at the moment."

"I'm sorry…" you heard Haruhi say under her breath.

"Awww, you cute littler animal!" Everyone glomped her excluding you and Mori "We'll forgive you because you're so cute! _*rub**rub**rub*_".

"Next time, try to think about things okay, Haruhi-chan?" You walked over to the group "I want to talk to you whenever you're free, okay?"

"Yea. Thanks a lot, Sempai…ugh…"

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach feels bad…"

"That's' because of all the crabs you ate!"

"Come on! Go to the bathroom already!"

Haruhi rushed out of the room shutting the door with a slam.

"Haruhi is… a very nice person…" You commented to yourself as you folded your arms below your chest.

"Hey, Sempai!" the twins chimed.

"hmm?"

You felt yourself being dragged away by two skinny, but surprisingly strong, arms.

"Wait! Hikaru! Kaouru!"

Mori's POV

"Wait! Hikaru! Kaouru!"

You heard Suzu yelp as the twins dragged her away to who knows where.

"Aren't you ever going to tell her, Takashi?" Hani spoke rather seriously.

"Hmm?" _Translation: What are you talking about? What should I tell her?_

"About how you feel. You know you love her. "

"Mitskuni…" _Translation: I told you before; I'm doing this for the family… And I'm doing this for you. Don't think that I forgot about the promise I made to you._

"I'm saying this now: I want you to forget about me and the promise. I want you to focus on what you want for once."

You were shocked. You haven't heard Hani talk to you, or to anybody else, like this in a long time.

"I'm gonna have a look around the villa. Ne, Takashi?"

He gave you a wide smile as he skipped out of the dining room leaving you to your thoughts.

* * *

You decided to leave and retire for the day after having a short fit with _conscience_.

As you closed in on your door, you heard voices from the inside…

"C'mon Suzu-sempai! Take the towel off!"

"Its just us anyway! We're practically like your brothers!" _'_

"A-alright…"

'_They're making Suzu do WHAT?!'_

Your heart raced as you thought of different possibilities regarding what your fellow hosts and fiancé were doing in the room _alone…_

'_I can't take it! I'm coming in!'_

You pushed the door open (unlocked) and froze.

"Ne, Mori-sempai-"

"What do you think?"

From where you were standing, you saw a perfect view of Suzu in a VERY revealing bikini. Her arms were crossed trying to cover up her chest and her legs were bent slightly trying to cover her lower parts. A towel was draped around the floor obviously the thing that was used to cover her.

"We saw you looking at this bikini in the club room-"

"And we thought we'd let Suzu-sempai try it on for you."

Proof: .com/art/Mori-and-a-swinsuit-122791315

You were speechless… motionless… shocked… _pissed…_

"Out." You said with venom in _the_ word.

"Ooook, Mori-sempai."

"Tell us your opinion later!"

And the twins exited the room.

"Umm, Takashi-kun…" Suzu now stood a foot away from you as you wrapped the towel around her.

"Change." You said as you looked away with a tad shade of pink on your face.

Suzu nodded and headed for the bathroom.

You plopped down on the edge of the bed facing the bathroom with both your elbows in your knees and your hands covering your face.

'_*sigh* Idiots…'_

'_**You should be thanking them y'know… 'COZ SUZU LOOKED H.O.T!!! And why the heck did you let her change?! I mean, c'mon! She could have been strad-'**_

'_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!'_

'_**But you LIKED what you saw, ne?'**_

You were heart beat RED by now since tuning out your "conscience's" perverted thoughts were utterly impossible to achieve.

"Takashi?"

You looked up meeting a pair of pure chocolate brown eyes that will only and always belong to _your _fiancée.

"Suzu…"

She gave you a smile and sat down next to you; leaning in on one of your shoulders.

"Takashi-kun, I was really worried… about Mitskuni-kun a while ago; and with Haruhi-chan, too. They can really be reckless sometimes."

"Ah…"

'_**Go on, tiger! At least I'm not asking you to pin her down! Of course, that option would be ten times better…'**_

You sighed and listened to your conscience (twice in 24 hours) and draped your arm around her shoulder and rested your chin on her head taking in her sweet luscious scent.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Who could that be?" She lifted her head from your chest and made her way to the door.

'_**Way to ruin quality time.'**_

'_Get over it.'_

Suzu opened the door revealing the twins, Kyouya and Hani.

"I see you've already changed, Suzu-sempai."

"So what did you think, Mori-sempai?"

The twins neared in on both of your faces. Hikaru with Suzu and Kaouru with yourself.

"Think about what, sempai?" Kyouya asked.

"Nothing, Kyouya-kun." Suzu quickly replied.

Kyouya and Hani: _'Something is definitely up.'_

* * *

"Was it really okay?"

"… To let them be alone?"

Kyouya just filled you and the others in on the details about Tamaki and Haruhi.

"This is Tamaki we're talking about. What kind of mistake do you expect him to make?" Kyouya replied.

You arrived in from of Kyouya's room with the twins stepping in first.

"Dono, We're coming in!"

"See? If you put a blindfold on, you won't see it! And if you put on ear plugs for the noise-"

"Ah, it's true!"

Haruhi blindfolded in from of Tamaki…

"This guy is the worst!"

"What kind of play is this?"

"No! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Be careful Haruhi, Suzu-sempai."

"Apparently our lord has SM fetishness."

"I said it's not like that!"

Tamaki and the twins continuously argued until the morning and by then, you, Suzu, Hani and Kyouya made your way into the limo.

"This was a fun day at the beach, right, Takashi-kun?" Suzu said with a smile.

"Yea."

In the background:

Tamaki: **Hey! Don't leave me behind! WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. One Friday Evening

Someone's POV

"Ahh, So that's how it is, then."

"So we REALLY need your help, ne?"

"Sure! This might actually be fun!"

"But you should have let us in the plan in the first place. You know how good we are."

"Yes, we were aware of that but your loyalty was questionable then."

"Ouch that hurts."

"Yea, yea. Just you wait, we'll think of something BETTER than the bikini!"

* * *

Your POV

"Suzu-kun, you seem to be really close with Hani-kun and Mori-kun. Why is that?"

You sat on a couch with at least 5 of your clients on either side of you. Host Club just opened 30 minutes ago.

"I've known both of them since we were at elementary school so I've been closer with them since."

"Oh, I see. And Mori-sempai seems to always be around you whenever Hani-kun is busy with something. If you were a girl, both of you might be a really cute couple!"

"Uhh… yea… I guess…" You took a glance at your neighboring host as he watched his cousin intently.

Since the day at the beach with the hosts, Mori and yourself were more open to each other. You and him would hold hands from time to time when alone, share hugs but definitely NO KISSING WHATSOEVER… just friendly stuff… right?

_Right?_

You knew he was your fiancé and all but you didn't want things to go too fast. After all, you didn't see him for 2 years before you came to Ouran. He might have changed his opinions within that time.

"What about you, princess? Do you have interests in any-"

**Bzzt. Bzzt.**

You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket.

"Excuse me, princesses, but I have to take this." You said with a _killer_ apologetic smile.

"N-no P-proble-lem Suzu-sempai…" One of the _dazzled_ younger clients replied.

You made you way to the club's kitchen and took the call there.

* * *

"Kyouya-kun." You approached the ice king as he stood with some of his clients.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I have to leave early today. It seems my parents want me to attend an important family gathering, or so to say, and they want me there for the preparations." You clasped your hands together hoping Kyouya would understand.

"*sigh* Very well then, Suzu-sempai. I will notify your clients of your situation and you have my permission to leave. But you will have to pay off next week, understand?" He gave you a playful smirk.

'_I knew it.'_

"Alright then. I have no choice anyway. See you, Kouya-kun."

Just when you were about to exit the club room…

**Suzu-sempai! Where are you going?**

The twins hollered from across the room averting all hosts' and clients' attention to… you.

'_Uh-oh.'_

"Suzu-chan!" Hani ran towards you with his eyes all puffy "Suzu-chan, you were gonna go out and not tell us!"

"Mitskuni-kun…" You a bent on your knees and held him in a light embrace slowly rubbing his back "I was going to send you and Takashi-kun a message. I didn't want to bother you while you entertained your clients. See?"

You pulled away and showed him your phone where the screen displayed the message you were about to send. By then, the whole host club was looking at said message.

"Ohh…" Hani nodded in understanding "Hey Suzu-chan, that phone… is it the same one you had where we were in elementary school?"

"Hmm? This? Yea it is."

.com/art/Suzu-s-phone-124075259

"What about-"

"-this phone?"

One of the twins snatched it from you and held it up as if it were a science experiment.

"Hey!" You said defensively. You stood up as Hani scampered up behind you making you give him a piggy-back ride.

"Look at this phone, its low-tech."

"And it has a weird design."

"You two! You're being rude y'know." Haruhi managed to get the phone away from them and handed it over to you.

"*chuckle* Thanks Haruhi-kun. And don't worry about it. I get those kinds of comments all the time."

"So tell us, Suzu-sempai. How did you get that kind of phone? You could have easily bought a new one."

"And I'm sure our clients would like to know. Right?" Kaouru asked the clients who all gave him an enthusiastic nod.

"I can't get out of this now, can I?"

"Nope." The twins said in union.

You took a deep breath "Okay, here goes."

Flashback

**Suzu-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!**

You were just about to enter the HomEc room when you heard a 9 year-old Hani scamper towards you followed by a stoic 10 year-old Mori.

"Hey, Mitskuni-kun. Takshi-kun." You greeted them.

"Watcha doin' Suzu-chan?" Hani stood on his heels.

"I was just getting in the HomEc room to finish my project."

"Ooooh! Can me and Takashi help? We can do ours too!"

"Sure! That's great! We'll have tons of fun!"

"Yea!"

While you and Hani cheered like the little children you are, you noticed Mori who simply stood there watching you and his cousin.

You made a pouty face and grabbed Mori and Hani's hand (especially Mori's).

"Ne, Takashi-kun! Don't be so serious all the time!" You half-scolded him.

He looked away (with rosy pink cheeks) and managed to say "sorry" in the tiniest of whispers.

"*grin* Aw, don't be like that! Let's make out projects together! Right, Mitskuni-kun?"

"Right!"

* * *

"Phew! We're finished!" You puffed off some of the bangs that covered your face and admired you and your friends' (friend and fiancé's) projects.

"It was hard work, but we did it, ne?"

"Yeah."

_**Kiss Kiss Fall in Love! Kizu keba itsudemo----**_

You heard your phone ring from your bag and when you checked the name, it was your mom calling.

"Hello? Okaasan? ... Yea I'm still at school… Yea I know it's late but Mitkuni-kun and Takashi-kun are with me… Yea okay… Bye…"

"What did obaasan(aunt) say?"

"She said that I could stay as long as you're here." You said cheerily.

"Okay, then! Hey Suzu-chan, did otooji(uncle) buy you a new phone?"

"Hmm? Yea…wait… Mitskuni-kun, Takashi-kun, I just had a great idea!"

End Flashback

"So since then, I've always had it around with me and never bought a new one. Takashi-kun gave me that tiny bell trinket and Mitskuni-kun used a marker to draw Usa-chan's face in the front. It's a special keepsake for me.

.

.

.

"SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!" The whole host club (mainly Hikaru, Kaouru and Tamaki) and the clients were sniffing on tissues and puffing up their eyes after you finished your story.

"Alright then, I _hate_ to be _the bringer of bad news_ but I think Suzu-sempai has more important appointments." Kyouya tilted his head as he noticed a car/limo/whatever outside the school gates.

"Ohh.. yea, that's right. It was nice sharing that story with everyone but I have to go now. Goodbye, everyone." You handed Hani to Mori who slipped a note into your hand and gave you a light nod before you left for the car/limo/whatever.

* * *

In the car/limo/whatever

'_I wonder what Takashi gave me the note for...' _You wondered as you opened the note Mori gave you earlier.

A smile crept upon your lips.

The note read:

Call me when you get home.

-Takashi-

'_He's been so open with me lately… always so… __**sweet **__in his own way...'_

You blushed at your childish thoughts.

'_Nahh. Can't be…he just worries about me, that's all…I think…'_

"Sasazuka-hime."

Your driver's voice snapped you back into reality.

"Huh?"

"We have arrived, hime."

"Oh, right. Thank you, Komu-san." You stepped out the car/limo/whatever and flashed your driver a grateful smile.

He took a deep bow and drove off.

'_I'm still not used to everyone calling me hime(princess) in the household *sigh*… But I wonder what okaasan and otoosan want from me this early...'_

* * *

"What? A date?" You were sitting seiza-style facing your beloved mother who was cheerfully chattering about your upcoming "date" this evening.

Apparently, they (as in your mom, dad and Mori's parents) planned a "date" with you, your fiancé and _your parents._

_YOUR PARENTS._

'_Oh god.'_ You were mentally freaking out! You're father is going to bombard Mori with the "20 questions"!

Most people probably think it's the _fatherly_ kind of questions, right? Like "How do you plan to support her?" or "Do you think you should teaching you offspring kendo?" or something like that, right?

_Wrong._

_Dead wrong._

Your father is peaceful and comforting to be around. Always having that warm smile and fatherly aura. But he is very blunt and to the point. He doesn't go to beating around the bush and charges straight into the topic…

Which means… you can only _imagine_ what kinds of questions he might have for your fiancé.

One word popped in you mind as you thought of him.

_Awkward._

_Very VERY Awkward._

'_ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod.'_ Those two words kept playing in your mind as you sat there facing your oh-so cheerful mother which remind you _she _wasn't any better_._

She's a very lively woman. Very active, cheerful and joyous. She'll always be there to support you when she can and is a very good mother. The downside to that is, she tends to talk very rapidly and never seems to let the other person speak their thoughts. She also has a slight tendency to misinterpret what one says and she is very light-headed.

Another word popped in your mind.

_Misunderstandings._

_A LOT of Misunderstandings._

'_ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod.'_

But being the dignified lady that you are, you simply smiled and nodded once or twice whenever your mother would ask your opinions on things.

"Oh, and Suzu-chan, Takashi-kun will be staying here at home for the weekend, too. His parents are going overseas for a while and they thought that it would be a great idea for bonding! Now, where was I? Oh,yes! The sushi……. "

'_What?! Takashi will be staying here for the weekend? The WHOLE weekend?!'_

* * *

Mori's POV

"A date?"

Host club just ended and you were now in a limo with your mother and father.

"Yes! A date! Won't it be wonderful, Takashi-kun? And you'll be staying there for the whole weekend, too!"

'_A whole weekend in Suzu's HOUSE?'_

'_**Woooooooooooo-hooooooooooooo! We just hit the jackpot, man! Now you BETTER not screw this up! Time to take Suzu to the next level!'**_

Your "conscience" kept on howling like a mad dog and your mother was busy talking to your father.

"Okaasan, Satoshi…" You tried to "reason" out to them.

"Oh, don't worry about Satoshi!" It was your father who spoke "He'll be staying with Yasuchika and Mitskuni! He'll be fine!"

It was obvious how your parents already planned for this and how excited they were.

'_alonewithsuzualonewithsuzualonewithsuzu'_ kept playing in your mind as you and your family stopped by in your house saying you have to change in to something more suitable than your school uniform.

Your father literally_ dragged_ you out of the car as they attempted to try and get you to wear your kimono (guys can wear it too. If it has a different name, please tell me)

"Don't be so stiff, Takashi-kun! Suzu's parents will be with you! We wanted to come as well but something important came up overseas…"

Well THAT didn't make things any better! Now _'alonewithsuzuandherparentsalonewithsuzuandherparents'_ kept playing in your mind as you sat in the car departing for Suzu's home.

"Goodbye, Takashi! See you in two days!"

"Good luck, son!"

You mother and father waved in the distance as they too departed for their flight.

'_**Aw, c'mon big boy, It can't be that bad!'**_

'_alonewithsuzuandherparentsalonewithsuzuandherparents'_

'_**They're just parents!'**_

'_alonewithsuzuandherparenstalonewithsuzuandherparents'_

'_**Hey! We're here!'**_

'_alonewithsuzuandherparentsalone- huh? What?'_

True to what your "conscience" said, you just arrived at Suzu's front gate as your driver parked inside the main building driveway.

"Have a good day, sir." You driver greeted you from the driver's seat as you replied with a nod.

'_*gulp* Here goes nothing.'_

You approached the front door and just as you were about to knock, the door swung open revealing a middle-aged woman in a beautiful kimono with a welcoming smile in her face and a very tight grip.

"Takashi! You're here! I'm, so glad you could make it! My, you've grown much taller since I've last seen you! Suzu has just finished getting ready! Come in! Come in!"

You didn't get a chance to retort as you fiancée's mother dragged you into the house/dojo and set you inside what looked like the dining room. Her house is quite similar to yours and Hani's. Its exterior design is the spitting image of an old feudal home and the interior design is a mix of a traditional Japanese home and a modern home.

"So, how are you Takashi? Has school been rough for you? How is Suzu? Is she well in class?"

Your fiancée's mother flooded you with questions that were too fast for you to register into your head.

'_**Wow! This woman's mouth is like a machine gun! Hmm… since she's Suzu's mother… I wonder what kind of kisser Suzu will be…'**_

'_Shut up! Don't disrespect her AND Suzu! Show some dignity for once!'_

'_**Fine, Mr. Up-tight! Let's see how you do when Suzu decides to ki-'**_

**Takashi, you're here!**

A booming voice of a man cut your "conscience's" sentence short.

He was tall and middle-aged just like the woman. He was muscular but not bulky and he had a big grin plastered upon his face.

You bowed low before him as a sign of your respect for the head of the house.

"Oh, there's no need for formalities here, Takashi. We're all family anyway!" He put a hand on your shoulder and ushered you to sit opposite them.

"So, how's school for you? And what about Suzu? Does she do well?"

Unlike the woman, his tone was much more relaxed and he gave you time to think and reply.

"School is fine. We're not classmates with Suzu-chan so I don't know how she is during class but she was one of the tops in the exams so I think she's doing fine." You replied with your low monotonous voice.

"Oh I see! Very good!"

"Sasazuka-dono." A maid entered bowing low "Sasazuka-hime will be coming down shortly."

"Ah, thank you, Mai-san."

She bowed once more and exited the room.

'_ohmygodsuzuiscomingohmygodsuzuiscomingohmygodsuzuiscoming'_

'_**Awww, Is Mr. Wild Type …nervous?'**_

'_ohmygodsuzuiscomingohmygodsuzuiscomingohmygodsuzuiscoming'_

'_**Not this again…'**_

'_ohmygodsuzuiscomingohmygodsuzuiscomingohmygodsuzuiscoming'_

'_**Oh look, she's here! Awwoooooga!'**_

True to what you conscience said once again, Suzu sat seiza-style by the door entrance while she bowed low as her forehead met the tatami mats.

You sat there frozen as you studied your fiancée carefully.

She wore a beautiful kimono with intricate patterns. Her hair (Suzu's hair reached her shoulders in the front while she had a boy-cut style at the back. I wanted to say this incase you didn't bother to look at her pic) was held back by a purple clip and her stray bangs were held by the hair clip you gave her for her eighth birthday.

"Come in Suzu-chan. My, you look beautiful! Sit beside Takashi over there." Her mother instructed her with much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yes, Okaasan." Suzu rose revealing her beautiful rounded face, her enticing eyes and… her… _luscious lips…_

'_I told you to keep those thoughts to yourself, pervert.'_

'_**It was all you that time, buddy.'**_

'…'

Suzu made her was toward you and as she passed, her sweet scent invaded your senses. At the moment, you were flushed as Suzu sat by your left.

"Now, let us a have a nice dinner, everyone! Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

Your POV

"So Takashi," Your father began.

'_Here it comes…'_

"When do you plan on _taking _my dear Suzu? Is it after or before the honey moon?"

"Otoosan!" You half-yelled at him for asking such a question.

"Come now, Suzu. We all know its going to happen sooner or later."

"Yes, I agree with you father. Honestly I'm quite curious myself." Your mother joined in.

"Okaasan!"

'_What kind of parental support is this?! Takashi-kun can't answer that!!!!!'_

You were crimson red and Mori wasn't in a better situation himself.

"So tell us, Takashi. When is it?"

You looked at Mori with worry and embarrassment etched in your face.

"I…" Mori started "…I…I'm…not sure…"

"Oh, I see… well, take your time then!"

'_*sigh* Thank the lord they settled for that answer.'_

"What about children? Do you plan to have 1, 2? Maybe more?"

'_Oh bite me.'_

"I'm… not sure"

And for the duration of the evening, your father and mother have been bombarding Mori (as you predicted they would) with _intimate_ questions regarding your future life together only to receive "I'm not sure" answers from a flustered fiancé and opposing yells from a beloved daughter.

* * *

In your room

'_My, what an evening!'_

You replayed dinner's events as your stripped out of your formal kimono and changed into your sleeping kimono (The pure white kimono some anime characters wear. I don't know what it's called so please PM.)

'_It must have been especially hard for Takashi-kun since he had to answer all those strange questions…'_

You loosened your hair clips, taking special care for the one that Takashi gave you,and set them on your dresser letting your hair fall back down.

'_I should apologize for my parents' behavior towards him…'_

You made up your mind and decided to go over to Mori's room (which was right next door) and say sorry for your parents and maybe bid him a good night.

Just as you opened your (sliding) door, you were face-to-face with none other than Mori himself.

"Takashi-kun…"

"Suzu…"

**Awkward Silence** (There seems to be a lot of those in this story XD)

"I…"

"I…"

.

.

.

You: *chuckle*

Mori: *smile*

"I told you before: we should stop ending quiet moments like that." You mused "Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah."

Mori sat near a table in the middle of your room (your room is just like a feudal princess' room only with a dresser, a t.v, a computer set, a study desk, a bookshelf and a bathroom). You sat opposite him.

"You wanted something, Takashi-kun?" You tried starting up a conversation.

"I wanted to bid you good night."

"Oh… Takashi-kun, I want to apologize for my parents' behavior. They were asking such personal and absurd questions." You made your way towards his side bowed low.

'_I hope he accepts the apology…'_

You felt a hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

"But-"

"And besides, I'm your fiancé, right? It's my _duty_ to answer your parents _and_ support you."

'_Takashi… He spoke… It's been… so long…'_

Mori's POV

'_**Alright, Now you got her alone and vulnerable. Pin her down and make out with her!'**_

'_You're crazy!!!!'_

'_**She's bowing down **__**right in front of you**__**, for pete's sake!!!'**_

Your hand still rested on Suzu's shoulder as both of you stared at each other obviously at a loss of words.

'_It's been a long time since I spoke like that… maybe she thought it was strange… '_

'_**Hey! Are you listening to me?!'**_

Then you felt weight around your torso.

"Takashi-kun, It's been along time since I heard you talk like that. I'm glad."

Suzu had her arms around your torso and her head rested on your chest.

You were shocked by her sudden movements but later returned the hug.

'_**See how PATHETIC you are! The MAN is supposed to make the 1**__**st**__** move! Anyway forget it! Now, all you have to do…back…pin…'**_

You tuned out your "conscience's guidelines" enjoying the warmth Suzu gave you.

"Takashi?" Suzu's soft breath tickled your skin as she spoke. (Mori is wearing the man kimono)

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Talking to me."

"I always talk to you."

"But you don't talk _that_ openly with me, if you hadn't noticed."

"I used to."

"Emphasis on _used to._"

"Alright. From now on, I'll talk to you as openly as I can. That's a promise."

She pulled away making you meet her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I look forward to it." She gave you that bright smile you couldn't resist…

'_I guess you win this time, Conscience.'_

'_**Huh? Waddaya mean?'**_

And before he could ask anything else, you found yourself landing a loving kiss on Suzu's forehead.

"Goodnight, Suzu-chan." You whispered to her as you took your leave to retire for the night.

"Goodnight, Takashi-kun…" Were the last words you heard from her as you exited the room.

* * *

Sorry if the story sucked or is cliché-ed. And same goes for my vocabulary… I gotta read more….

Anyway, thanks for your time! Vote on my poll! It will determine how many chapters I will have actually.

-KhAeL-


	12. An Eventful Saturday

I'm really sorry for the VERY late update.

School just started here and I'm still trying to cope up with the system.

My advice (if you want it) is that you should wait 'till I finish the whole story before reading it since I update it very rarely. I'll try and update every week but that's kinda hard to do since I can only touch my computer every Friday night. I'm sorry and thanks for all your help and support!

Oh and I changed the title from "A HOT Saturday" to "An Eventful Saturday" to prevent confusions to some of the readers that messaged me.

* * *

Your POV

You woke up the next morning recalling last night's events feeling the spot on your forehead with your slender fingertips.

'_*sigh* He probably meant it in a friendly way… I shouldn't be assuming things…'_

You exited your room with a towel and some clothes in hand.

* * *

'_That was refreshing!'_

.com/art/Daily-wear-124845309

(the girl wearing it isn't Suzu, but that's how her usual daily wear looks like)

You just exited the household's indoor hot spring. (Yes, you read right. The _household's indoor hot spring._)Your father, being the "feudal lord" that he is, enjoys nature's bounties … resulting to the _**artificial **__indoor hot spring _which is _open to all._ He didn't find any need to put up a divider since only the family members are allowed to get in. A separate one was built for the household help.

You wanted to greet Mori a good morning but it was already around 8 am and you knew fully well that he doesn't stay asleep that _late. _He'd wake up at around 3 in the morning, the same time your father gets up, and goes out to train.

* * *

You stood near a pillar facing the inner courtyard watching two men in a heated match.

One had dark brown hair with a thin scar across his torso and wore what looked like a Shinsengumi's uniform with one sleeve loosened down while the other had jet black hair with smooth tanned skin and wore a Royalist's uniform with both sleeves hanging (leaving him _topless_).

Both fighters ended the match with a draw landing a blow in each other's gut with their bamboo swords.

"Good work, Otoosan!!!! Takashi!!!!!" You cheered.

They both bowed and then faced you.

"Suzu!!! Sweetheart!!! Good Morning!!!" Your father enthusiastically boomed running towards you while Mori quietly followed.

"Good Morning, sweetheart. Did you get a good night's sleep?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Yes, otoosan. I did. Oh, and you should dry off. Here."

You handed your father an extra kimono and a towel.

"Here's one for you too, Takashi-kun."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Oww…"

"Sorry, but this is for the bruise. Now hold still."

You just dabbed Mori's bruise (courtesy of your father) with a hot towel and some herbal ointments.

"Honestly, both of you should have taken it easy on yourselves. This could have been a serious injury." You stated with concern.

"Yea. But it was worth it."

"What do you mean?"

He gave you a loving smile…

Flashback

Mori's POV

3:00 am

Sasazuka Main outer courtyard

'_**Awww, C'mon! Just a few more minutes!'**_

'_No. Training is training.'_

'_**IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!'**_

'_I've been doing this since I was four. You should have gotten used to it by now.'_

'_**Yea but you didn't have "the love identity disorder" then.'**_

'_The what?'_

**TAKASHI!!!**

You saw Suzu's father in the center of the courtyard bringing with him a bamboo sword.

"Sasazuka-sama." You bowed like you did the other night as you stood before him.

"Like I said, Takashi, we're all family here and besides, you should get used to calling me _"Otoosan"_ or _"Father"_ or _"Dad"_ as most American people say it."

"…"

"Anyway, Takashi, I would like to have a serious talk with you… regarding Suzu's future…" He suddenly said with a straight face.

That caught your attention.

'_What does that mean? Does he think I won't make Suzu happy?'_

'_**This guy has issues.'**_

* * *

'_**He's crazy. A sly crazy fox is what he is!'**_

You ended up dressing up as a Royalist samurai and Suzu's father as a Shunsengumi police officer.

"Sasazuka-sama… what are we doing?"

"JUST READ THE SCRIPT!!!" He yelled from the other side of the courtyard.

"…alright…"

(this is the start of the script and they're both acting it out… Suzu's dad is, anyway.)

Suzu's father: "You will never prevail, evil royalist! For I, Sugiro Sasazuka, The Honorable Guardian, will never let you take my beloved daughter away!"

Mori: "Ha-ha-ha. You- will- fail- Honorable- Guardian- for I-Takashi Morinozuka- will- be –free- with- my- love- in- a- small-l hut- in- the- mountains- with- a- nearby- hotspring. _'What the-' _"

(oh, and you were sweatdropping the whole time.)

Suzu's father: "Die, unworthy scum!!!!"

Then he charged at you with full force. An overhand slash, from the side, by the knee…

'_He's good…'_

'_**But we're better! This is for his final approval of our marriage with Suzu! Beat the crap outta him!'**_

End Flashback

Your POV

"What?! He actually made you do that?!" Your mouth hung open with your face in full shock.

"Yup, That's the truth. Every single word of it."

"I'm so sorry! I have to talk to otoosan about this some time." You gave a frustrated sigh.

"No need to do so…" He gave you a _seductive_ smile. "And like I said, it was all worth it."

Your face grew red as you lost yourself in his smile. _'Why's he looking at me like that?'_

You felt his warm hand cup your cheek.

"I don't know if anyone has told you, but you look _very_ cute when you blush like that."

'_He's DEFENITELY not himself today.'_

"And that tight blouse makes you look _very _tempting."

You felt him gently push you down leaving him on top.

"T-Takashi-kun… Are you alright? I-I mean, are you tired? Since you just finished training and all…"

You didn't have any other words to say it. Something inside you wanted him off and that it said this isn't right but another part of you said that you _liked_ having him on you and that it was supposed to happen.

'_What should I do?'_

"Yes, actually." He answered. "I'm _very_ tired . . . so _so __**tired**_…"

He leaned in closer to you with one hand supporting him and the other, holding you down.

**Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! **

Your mother just shut the door close as she "accidentally" ran-in on you and Mori.

"Ah!" Mori gasped as he pushed himself away from you landing on his behind.

"S-Suzu! I- I didn't- I-I mean-"

"Don't worry about it, Takashi-kun."

You sat up and gave him a flushed smile.

"You were tired. That's all."

"…yeah… tired…"

* * *

Mori's POV

9:00 pm

Corridor going to the Sasazuka indoor hot spring

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

You were on your way to the Sasazuka hot spring to cool down.

'_What just happened this morning keeps coming back!'_

'_**But I must say, It WAS a great sight to see… We were staring at her che-'**_

'_Don't SAY IT!'_

'_**- the whole time.'**_

'_I said don't say it!'_

'_**I didn't. I simply continued my sentence.'**_

'_ARRRRGGHH!!!!!'_

'_**Seriously, if her mother didn't run-in on us like that, we could have been all over her by then… '**_

'_Pervert.'_

'_**You were thinking it too…'**_

'_It's always your fault we get into situations like that with her…'_

'_**Like I said, You like it, too.'**_

'_Idiot.'_

You and "conscience" continued your childish (or perverted, in "conscience's" side) fit as you made your way to the hot spring's changing room.

'_**I'm telling you! She was HOT!She looked so defenseless and confused! That moment was perfect!'**_

'_And I'm telling you that I'm not going to take advantage of her that way. Now keep quiet for once. The hot spring is a place to relax.'_

'_**Fine. I'll give you some peace now, but when you get out, we're gonna have a man-to-man talk.'**_

'_Like I don't get that everyday.'_

'_**What?'**_

'_Nothing.'_

'_**Hmph.'**_

Your "conscience" piped down so you wrapped a towel around your lower part as you entered the hot spring.

A warm aroma greeted you as you entered.

The sight of the hot spring was most relieving. A large steamed pool (around as big as, well, a pool.) intersected in different sections by rocks and boulders leaving some parts of the hot spring small and secluded was spread out before you.

You got into the host spring and decided to look around a bit.

You stopped nearby one of the secluded sections as you heard soft splashes.

'_Must be something wrong with the plumbing.'_

Your instincts got the best of you and you decided to check it out. You turned to a cornerthat served as the entrance and found…

'_Suzu?'_

Her back was _bare_ and her hair framed her smooth _swan-like_ neck (she has short hair, remember?).

Your eyes studied _every curve_, _every muscle_ that you saw and ended up stopping at her _lower back_ as where the water and steam covered the rest.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

Your tried walking away but your feet felt like bricks.

'_Hey "conscience", what should I do?'_

No answer.

'_Oh right, the silent treatment.'_

"Takashi-kun?"

A small but surprised voice snapped you back.

"Suzu…" You muttered.

You both stared at each other at a loss for words…

"My apologies." You stammered.

You hurriedly walked away trying to erase the memory of Suzu's frail _nude_ body as she turned to face you.

"Takashi-kun, wait!"

You stopped.

"I-It's fine…." She stuttered at first. "You can stay in the other side… if you like…"

* * *

"I'm sorry about a while ago… and for this morning…"

You and Suzu sat across each other in your room (Fully dressed. Awwwww, I know.)

"Don't worry about it. I just hope you'll forgive my parents for what they've done this time."

Suzu's parents found the both of you together in the changing room and stirred up a commotion. One of the older servants suggested that "today might be the time", whatever that meant, and her parents were all out for it. They locked you and her in a larger room and are now expecting you to sleep together from now on.

"My parents are good people but they tend to jump into things too soon."

"Yeah, I've noticed…"

.

.

.

"So, um…" Suzu shifted. "Would you like to take the futon?"

"What are you talking about? You take the futon. I'll be comfortable enough on the floor."

"But-"

You reached out a hand to pus away some stray hair that covered her face.

"I know you're uncomfortable with all this so please…"

"No! That's not fair!"

"*sigh* Then what do you propose we should do?"

She looked frustrated for a moment; the she blushed, and then shook her head…

You observed her changing expressions and found it very amusing.

"Ok, I've made up my mind! We'll sleep on the futon together!"

"What?"

"You know what I said! And besides, knowing my parents, they'll _make_ us to do this _every_ night."

'_**Yes! Say yes, dammit!'**_

'_Oh, so NOW you show up?'_

'_**Just say YES!'**_

"A-alright. If you feel that way then…"

Your heart felt like a race car doing 200 laps in a minute as went over to the futon.

'_I'll be sleeping in the same bed as Suzu…'_

Then the memory of seeing Suzu nude popped into your mind again.

"Ughh…" You felt a small ache somewhere in your nose.

"Takashi-kun! Your nose!"

"Huh?" You wiped some red liquid off your nostrils.

'_Blood.'_

'_**Looks like someone wants to get busy tonight.'**_

'_Shut up. How many times do I have to tell you to keep those thought to yourself.'_

'_**And how many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me.'**_

"I wonder what hit you…"

You felt Suzu dab some tissue around your nose.

"It was probably because of the stem from the hot spring." You lied.

"Maybe…"

"Do you want to stuff some tissues in?"

"No. I'll be fine."

Suzu stood and returned the First Aid kit back to the bathroom.

"Which side would you like to take?" She called out.

"Any side is fine. You?"

"I pick… the right side…"

You and her lay down in bed as you pulled the covers up.

"Hey Takashi?"

"Yea?"

"Wanna know something?"

"What?"

You both stared at the ceiling for a while until she finally spoke…

"This… doesn't feel strange at all…" She turned to you snuggling the pillow. "Actually… this fells kind of… _nice…_"

"_Nice…_" You repeated.

'_She thinks this feels NICE! Not strange, but NICE!!!'_

'_**She'll think this is EXCELLENT after I'm done.'**_

'_Back off, pervert.'_

'_**You'll see. You'll give in… They ALL do…'**_

'_-_-'_

You suddenly felt warmth around your arm.

"Suzu?"

"Wanna know something else?" She mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm really happy we got to talk like this. Just like when we were kids. Really… Trully… _Happy…_"

She leaned on your shoulder as she drowsed off to sleep.

"Suzu?"

'_Today's events must have exhausted her…'_

You watched her every face as she rested. Her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted, that swan-like neck that complements her frail figure…

'_**She's beautiful, isn't she?' **_Your "conscience" said rather too solemnly.

'_Yea... she is…she always has been and she always will be…'_

'_**Hey, you… Tell me something… Do you love her?'**_

'_What?'_

'_**Do you love her?'**_

'…'

Memories of Suzu flashed through your mind as your "conscience" asked the question. Her smile… her voice… every single movement that she makes… how you would worry so much about her… and how you would react if someone else got too close to her…

'_**Well, do you?'**_

'_I…I don't know…'_

'_**What do you mean you don't know?!'**_

'_I just don't know! A person like that… doesn't deserve someone like me…'_

'_**Oh, so you think she's not good enough for you?'**_

'_What? No! I just-'_

'_**So you prefer Haruhi, then?'**_

'_No! Haruhi is-'_

'_**And you want Kyouya to have Suzu instead?'**_

'_Of course not! Never!'_

'_**And why's that?'**_

That kept you quiet.

'_**Why don't you want him to have her?'**_

'… _beceuse…'_

'_**Because…?'**_

'_It's because I…'_

'_**Spit it out you worthless piece of trash!!!!'**_

'_I LOVE HER!'_

'_**What? I couldn't hear you?'**_

'_I LOVE HER!'_

'_**Thank god! FINALLY!'**_

"… I love her…" You breathed out as you stared at her until sleep finally caught you…


	13. Sunday's Kiss

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait.

I've been really busy these days that I don't have time to type my stories… so sorry… T_T

Thanks for everyone's support but I think I should stop writing the story… I've noticed that some readers (I think) have stopped reading since I update so late… what do you think?

Any who, I'd like to thank fakesmilintears from for giving some tips on the last chapter… the part where they were made to stay in one room… thanks and sorry if it wasn't that good.

Thanks a lot, everyone!

* * *

Mori's POV

_I love her… I love her…_

Those three words rolled around your head like an eternal wheel… never knowing when to stop… rolling and rolling throughout eternity…

Your eyes slowly fluttered open.

'_**Jeez! Would it kill you to relax a bit! Its 3 am! I thought I knocked you out good last night!'**_

'_Last night?'_

The memory hit you as you thought of your confession.

'_Suzu.'_

**Mmm…**

You felt warmer around your chest and something soft under your chin.

'_Suzu? ... Suzu! '_

You noticed your hand positioned on her lower back and the other around her waist with her head lying just below your chin.

'_What? How did this happen?'_

'_**Beats me. But I like it. Don't you?'**_

You flushed for a moment and pondered on the question.

**Mmm…**

Suzu shifted in her sleep.

Her chest now tightly close to yours, giving you access to certain parts, her lips against your collar bone and her hands rested on your lower torso.

'_Yes… I like it… Very much…'_

'_**Ha! See? This proves we're completely alike!'**_

'_No. One: We're not alike._

_Two: I am not thinking the same things as you.'_

'_**Well, you're thinking of banging her like here's no tomorrow.'**_

'_What?! No! That's just- NO!'_

'_**Uh-huh… riiiight…'**_

'_Go away!'_

You sighed as you slowly lifted your arms away from Suzu, already missing her warmth, and gently tucked her in bed.

'_**Hey! I thought you said you liked it!'**_

'_There are limits. We shouldn't do things like that without her permission.'_

'_**She's gonna be our wife! We're going to have to violate her soon enough, anyway!'**_

'_Listen! We don't even know if these feelings are mutual! __**I **__don't know!'_

'…_**hmph…'**_

'_And since when have you ever learned to talk like that?!'_

'_**Since the day you **__**officially**__** started thinking about it.'**_

'_I never thought of anything like that!'_

'_**Well, your subconscious is.'**_

You decided to ignore your "conscience" and finish daily training.

* * *

Your POV

7:00 am

Sasazuka main bathhouse

You just turned a corner to the bath_room._ (If there's an _indoor_ hot spring, then there's a bath_room_ too.)

'_Takashi-kun seems to always stick to his principles...'_ You thought randomly as you remembered the shock you had at the state of your bedroom.

'_I found myself alone in the futon this morning, then I noticed that the whole room was ransacked, the door was broken-down and seemed to be barred by an assortment of furniture from the outside which too was pushed out of the way and a note from Takashi stuck on the dresser… '_

The note read:

Good morning, Suzu.

Sorry for the mess. I did try to clean up (And it seemed like your father barricaded the door). Anyway, I've gone out to train.

delLove,/del

Takashi

'_What a way to wake up… And he did do it all so quietly… '_

You mind wandered to the crossed-out word before Mori's signature. You couldn't make out what it was since it was too darkly-shaded.

* * *

After bathing, you made your way to the family dining hall to get some breakfast.

"**What happened?"**

"**What did you do?"**

"**Why were you so quiet?"**

"**Didn't she scream?"**

"**Were you gentle or rough?"**

"**Did she take it willingly?"**

You heard a number of frantic voices coming from said room and you rushed to see what was going on.

'_What in the name of…'_

The scene that stood before you was honestly quite hilarious if only the subject of the whole chaotic conversation wasn'tyou.

A whole flock of the house help surrounded a fidgeting Mori who was shaken up in all directions by your dear mother with her asking all these concluded questions.

"Hey…" You tried voicing out amidst the chaos.

'_Takashi-kun can't take any more of this!'_

"_Hey_…" You tried to be a little louder.

Still Nothing.

**HEY!**

Everyone in the room turned and faced you.

.

.

.

"Ah, hehehehe… Good Morning, Suzu- dear! Did you sleep well?" You mother broke the silence with her usual cheery voice.

"Um… err… Good Morning, Sasazuka-hime." The rest of the house helps then soon followed and slowly returned back to their daily jobs.

"Okaasan… Otousan…" You said with a sigh.

You took a moment to catch your breath and close you eyes for a minuite… but suddenly…

**Grab!**

Your father hoisted you up from the dining room into another, more secluded, room.

"Otousan?"

"Suzu…" He looked at you with a stern and serious face (slightly twitching and a tad bit sweaty).

'_Whats going on?'_

A few minutes passed and your father continued to lock you in an intimidating gaze.

"Otousa-"

"Suzu." He cut you off. "I'm going to ask you a very personal question, okay? And as your father I demand the WHOLE truth."

"Uhhmm… Y-yes… of course…"

"Alright…" He took a pause. "Suzu…" He took a deep breath and said…

.

.

.

"Did you get laid last night?"

For a moment you were speechless and then…

**OTOUSAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Takashi-kun."

You sat with him on one of the main house's balconies that watched over the koi fish pond while sharing a cup of green tea.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have carelessly answered your mother like that. I should have known better."

"But what did she ask you to even _cause_ such a big commotion?"

"Well…" He shifted his eyes a little. "She asked me if… I've ever… _kissed_ you before…"

"Oh… I see…And what did you say?"

"I… I said_: "No, I haven't."_ And then she started wailing about what I _should _do now that we've _become of age_… But I'm not implying anything negative toward her, though… it's just that…"

"It's fine." You took a sip of tea to calm your nerves. "Although it's kinda embarrassing, but that's what makes them my parents, right?" You let a fond smile escape your lips.

"Yeah. I can tell… you love them very much, Suzu-chan."

His comment made you fluster a bit but you just though it was the tea's warm steam.

"Anyway, I guess we should talk about why we've been **locked up **here."

Yes. And I'll say it again: Yes, you and Takashi didn't have this little "romantic picnic" up in the balcony willingly. And I guess you can imagine who the culprits are.

"I guess it's because… They want us to _kiss_?" Takashi carelessly mumbled.

You: O///////////O

Takashi: v/////////////////v

(This means blushing like the "Os" are Suzu's eyes and the "Vs" are Takashi's and the "////////" is the blush)

"S-sorry… It j-just slipped out…"

"…"

The rustling of the leaves filled the air as you and Takashi sat wordlessly in the balcony. A small speck of dust got into your eye and you tried to get it out. You tried rubbing it but it wouldn't come off and it started to sting.

"Here, Let me." Gently, Takashi took your rubbing arm away and slowly held up your chin. "I'll open your eye for you, okay? Don't move too much or I might hit it."

You nodded in response as you felt him get closer to you. He slowly parted your eyelids and softly blew.

You could smell his breath and scents of peppermint filled your senses.

"There, all done. Does it feel any better?"

You tried blinking once or twice and gave him a satisfied smile.

"Yes, Thank you, Takashi-kun. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Mori's POV

'_Having her face so close to me like this…'_

You found yourself slowly leaning in on Suzu's fragile form as she sat unmoving before you.

_**Thump.**_

Only a few inches separated you from her lips.

_**Thump.**_

2 inches.

_**Thump.**_

10 centimeters.

_**Thump.**_

3 centimeters.

_**Thump.**_

5 millimeters.

Then you stopped. _'No, I can't. I… I just… I can't... Suzu… What if she doesn't want this?'_

**Oh for god's sake boy! Kiss her! I can't take the suspense! **

Both you and Suzu looked up and found her father dangling from one of the outer pillars of the mansion with what looked like a pantyhose on his head.

You and Suzu: *blush* _'Not again…'_

* * *

"Listen you two; it's high time you kick your relationship up a notch, eh?" Suzu's father _patted_ your back roughly.

You: *cough/ gasp*

"You're _engaged_ and you haven't even _kissed?_ And I think you both know each other _extremely _well so don't give me that kind of excuse like those other teens in my wife's soap operas…"

You and Suzu hadn't said anything since her father started talking. You'd take glances at each other from time to time but whenever your gazes meet, you'd quickly look away.

"… Now, AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Both your heads shot up at Sugiro (Suzu's dad) seeing him with his usual grinning fatherly expression.

"H-hai, Sasazuka-sama."

"Yes, otousan."

"Good." He said with a nod. "And don't take too long now! I expect you to be _finished_ by dinner."

And with that, he left you both, once again, alone. No spies, no cameras, no warnings and reminders. Just you and Suzu. Alone. Expected to do _something._ And that _something_ is supposed to be _finished_ before dinner.

'_What should I do…?'_

'_**Bang her, of Course! That's what the old man wants us to do, right?'**_

'_No, that's NOT what he wants us to do!!'_

'_**And how do you know? He said we should **__**at least**__** kiss her. And THAT means, we could go even further, am I right?'**_

'_Pervert…but…yeah… I suppose so…'_

'_**So?'**_

You looked to your left and found an equally flustered Suzu. She was twisting a handkerchief and fidgeting a little (which is what she usually does when she's nervous).

You put a hand on her shoulder making her face you. You gave her a look that said: "You don't have to." But then you heard her whisper…

"But I _have_ to…"

This made you frown a bit but you said nothing.

"Morinozuka Takashi." She said with a shaky voice. "I, Sasazuka Suzu, as a member of the Sasazuka group and as your fiancée, pledged that my duty is to serve and support you with all my strength and ability. I was chosen to be your life-long partner and as heir to the Sasazuka group over all other candidates…" She paused for a moment taking a deep breath. "And now… I shall _accept all that you wish_ as your future partner and I put myself under your decisions." She ended with a deep bow.

Her forehead touched the cold wooden floor as you simply stared at her… both in shock… and in _anger_…

You force fully lifted her shoulders and held her close.

"Stop talking as if you're an object!" You whispered near her ear. "Yes, you may be chosen over all the others. Yes, you are the heir to the Sasazuka group and Yes, you pledged your whole being into fulfilling you duty, but you're still, and will always be, _my_ best friend. NOT and object to be _used _and thrown away after it has served its purpose." You held her even closer. "Your parents aren't _forcing _you to do _anything._ They were only humoring us! You know how they are! Please don't take everything so seriously! I won't _ever _take advantage of you like that!"

You buried your face into her soft flowing (but short) hair as you kept on whispering word of comfort as you noticed her silently crying.

"Suzu…"

'_I don't think I can stop myself anymore… '_

You traced your lips around her auricle (the flappy-thingys that frame your ears) and captured her lips in a long, _loving _kiss…

* * *

So sorry for the long wait… I'm really busy and sorry for making it suckish… I'm not very good at this… TT_TT


	14. Sleep with me?

Thanks for all the support everyone and for the long wait!!!!

Sorry for all the mistakes I made with the previous stories and if I wasn't able to reply to your messages. Something went wrong with my internet connection. TT_TT

Oh and I wanted to try and experiment on something. From now on, because of a certain review, I'll try and use a Mori POV more and I'd like it to be fused with a 3rd person POV, if you don't mind. I'll switch it to 2nd person (as Mori) when he fights with his conscience. Tell me what you think about it, k?

* * *

Mori's POV + 3rd person POV

"Oh, shit."

"You've done it alright."

"We're not involved in this."

Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi were playing a game of "tag" when suddenly Tamaki tipped over a cup of tea and spilled some of its contents all over Usa-chan (Hani's stuffed bunny) and a pile of Suzu's book reports.

"F-Fools! You bumped into me!"

"Well Haruhi was running away."

"We finally got Haruhi to cosplay with us."

"We do cosplays all the time!"

"Not the ordinary host club cosplays!"

"We found a bunny-girl outfit for her to wear! _You'd _like to see that, don't you?"

'_A bunny girl outfit…'_

Takashi's (or perhaps maybe even Kyouya's. Who knows? hehehehehe) inner mind theater:

A _bikini-style_, _pantyhosed, two piece and __**very**__ seductive_ bunny-girl costume-wearing version of Suzu sprawled across the floor saying: "I'm right here… Takashi-kun…" flashed through.

Mori rubbed his nose bridge to prevent blood from flowing out of it.

'_Darn hormones…'_

'_**Wow. You didn't blame me for once.'**_

'_Don't be too full of yourself. __**You're**__ the source of all this.'_

'_**I thought you said it was your hormones.'**_

'_**Some **__of it is. __**Mostly**__ it's your fault.'_

'_**Yeah, yeah. Blame it on the innocent one.'**_

'_I'd hardly ever call you "innocent".'_

"**We don't have any guests today so I don't mind the commotion."**

Kyouya's voice broke off your little "argument" with your conscience. "But are you sure? Honey-sempai and Suzu-sempai are going to wake-up."

The three (Tamaki and the twins) of them froze.

"He takes afternoon naps even as a high school senior? Oh well, you can't do anything about something that you spilled. Let's just wake them both up and apologize directly." Haruhi approached the tent.

Suzu sat with Hani (complete with his bunny-patterned blanket) rested peacefully on her lap in the couch both in deep slumber.

"Wait! Don't go near Hani-sempai!"

'_Suzu stayed up all night to finish that 500-page book report. She must have been exhausted. I had to __**carry**__ her into the limo this morning… '_

'_**Why didn't you just wake her up… y'know… the **__**newly acquired**__** way?'**_

'_Pervert…'_

But in reality, Mori inwardly smiled as he reminisced on how he sucked up his gut to get what he wanted that Sunday which, for him, was the best Sunday of his life. So far.

That Sunday, as he made the move, Suzu willingly accepted it and even _returned _it and _deepened _it! You shared a long, sweet, innocent but loving kiss right until...

Suzu's father came.

Yep.

You know the drill.

But at least there's an upside to it.

You got to kiss her AND agreed that you should show more _mature _feelings towards each other (like kissing or hugging or holding hands… the simple stuff) partly because of her parents.

"_Well… umm… I don't mind really…"_ was what she said with a deep red blush.

That sent chills up your spine and a churning sensation up your stomach.

"**No! Not my teddy bear!!!!!!"**

Tamaki shrieked as Hani threw his teddy bear directly at the ground.

"We're next!!!!!!"

"The bunny doll has been discovered!!!!!!"

Hani picked up Usa-chan.

"_**Who got my bunny doll dirty?"**_

"H-H-H-Help!!! Mori-sempai!!!!"

You made your way to the petrified trio and said the **best **excuse that your cousin would buy…

"The bunny doll…wanted to drink tea real badly."

.

.

.

"**I see!!!! So THAT'S why his face is so dirty! Will he eat cake, too?????"**

Tamaki and the twins: "That's what all it took?"

"Ne, mina-san…" Everyone heard a faint voice.

Suzu stood motionless facing the table where her book report stayed soaked.

"What happened to my book report?"

"Uhmm…ehehehe well you see, Suzu-sempai…" Tamaki started nervously clasping his hands together. "Err… I think Mori-sempai could explain this…?" He said with a touch of _help me_ in his voice.

And so, you did what **anyone** could have done when dealing with Suzu. You moved towards them, out of hearing distance from Hani who was occupied by "feeding" Usa-chan, and said…

.

.

.

"Tamaki and the twins spilled some tea all over it while they were chasing Haruhi around trying to get her to cosplay for them."

.

.

.

"Oh…" She muttered and the trio waited for her response.

She went back to the couch where Hani slept and curled up into a ball under Hani's blanket and resumed her sleep.

Tamaki and the twins: "That was… different…"

* * *

"Hani-kun, what kind of chocolate would you like?"

"Mousse?"

"Bonbon?"

"Or maybe you would like chocolate cake best?"

Hani sat at a table with his guests eating an assortment of sweets with them.

"Umm… I like chocolate, my bunny and everyone!!!"

"Kyaaa---SO KAWAII!!!!"

"Hani-sempai's pretty happy today." Haruhi said as she stood beside Tamaki in the distance.

"I'm so glad that the bunny doll problem has been taken care of peacefully." Tamaki said overjoyed.

"But poor Suzu-sempai. Although she didn't get mad, she still has to print the 500 pages all over again."

"No worries, Kyouya _generously_ let her use his printer… but she _does_ look tired."

Both their eyes trailed to an exhausted (but recovering) Suzu facing Kyouya's laptop drinking some coffee while waiting for the printing to be done.

"Say, It's the first time I've ever seen someone else actually even _touch_ Kyouya-sempai's laptop."

"Yea… It's a first for me, too."

Tamaki and Haruhi: *sratches chins in wonder* "Hrmmmm…"

* * *

"Mitskuni…" Suzu, now fully recovered, served tea in Hani's table, "Don't eat too many sweets… you'll get cavity…"

"It's alright! I brush my teeth! Aaaaamm---mph!"

Everyone: "Hmm…?"

Haruhi came and said, "Hani-sempai… are you…"

"It's… nothing…" Hani muffled.

"Come on, open your mouth."

"Hey!"

"Hani-sempai, stay put!"

"Mitskuni…"

"It's nothing!! It's nothing!!!" Hani wailed

Suddenly, Mori swooped in and landed on top of him in the sofa and forced him to open his mouth.

"Yes! This is the missing element: MOE!" The customers wailed.

"A cavity?" Tamaki popped in to take a look.

Mori nodded.

"Is Mitskuni-kun going to be ok?" Suzu asked from behind.

Mori shook his head.

"Tamaki." He called.

"Ah, okay. I understand." Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Umm… Hani-sempai, you are forbidden to eat sweets until your cavity is filled. Additionally, everyone in the club must control the amount of snacks being consumed here."

"No, Takashi…" Hani started to get teary-eyed, "I don't want sweets to be forbidden… It doesn't hurt… It doesn't hurt!!!"

Mori took away Hani's platter.

"No! That's my cake!!!"

"It's forbidden." Mori coldly replied.

"NOooooooOOOoOOOOoooo!!!!!"

And so, Hani's hell has begun

* * *

"Poor Hani-kun…" The seniors sympathized while Hani walked his way to class.

"I heard the host club is banning snacks right now."

"It must be a shock for him."

"But although this may sound indiscreet, his appearance now is just so… "

"Lovely, riiiiight!"

Hani sighed.

"Mitskuni," Takashi _offered_ "your briecase."

"I can hold it by myself."

"No, show it to me."

Hani reluctantly handed it over and Mori poured out all the contents of his briefcase: candy; Lots of Candy.

"Takashi…" Suzu sighed from behind him.

"I was only going to look at them…" Hani defended.

"If you're only going to look, then take this." Mori handed him a flyer of assorted sweets.

"NoooOOOoooOOoooo!" Hani started crying.

"Calm down, Mitskuni…" Suzu kneeled beside him and embraced him.

"Don't be so harsh on him, Takashi. At least let him have one piece."

"You shouldn't be pampering him." Mori said with a stern face, "Don't give him any _more _sweets."

Suzu couldn't argue. She was his fiancée after all.

"Sorry, Mitskuni…"

* * *

"So you _want _to help but you _can't _'cause Mori-sempai told you not to, right?"

Suzu and Haruhi met in the hallway after class and they were both on their way to the library.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Suzu sighed.

"Well, that's a tough one…" Haruhi thought, "What about _unknowingly _helping Hani-sempai? Like _accidentally _leaving candy on the floor? Mori-sempai didn't say anything about _that _now did he?"

"Yeah… I guess he didn't!" Suzu brightened up. "I had no idea you could be _this _devious, Haruhi-chan."

"I must have gotten it from the two idiots. But as much I'd like to help you, I'm not in the position to disobey Mori-sempai's orders." Haruhi shrugged indifferently.

"I figured as much."

They both chuckled.

"Huh?"

"What is it Haruh—nnph!"

Haruhi pulled Suzu behind a pillar.

"Whats's going on?!"

"Shh!"

Haruhi pointed at the two people in the distance.

"Hey, that's Takashi-kun with…"

They saw Mori with another girl in the distance… with him noticing them of course.

'_Suzu is here.'_

'_**What? Where?!'**_

'_Right there, behind the pillar. She's with Haruhi-chan.'_

'_**Oh, yeah. I see her… and she… IS SEEING US!!! WITH THIS GIRL!!! QUICK!! PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE ELSE!'**_

'_That's a stupid idea.'_

'_**What will she think?! What will she think?! What will she think?!'**_

'_Don't worry. She trusts us. She knows we won't do anything dishonorable.'_

'_**I suddenly feel that I'M the one freaking out!'**_

'_That's because you are.'_

The girl in front of you just ran away.

'_**Phew! She's gone!'**_

'_But Suzu and Haruhi are gone too.'_

'_**What?! Awww phooey…'**_

* * *

Haninozka dojo

Main building

8:00 pm

"Suzu-chaaann…" Hani whined.

Mori and Suzu decided to stay over to keep an eye on Hani (Mori mainly.)

Dinner just finished and Hani wants desserts… NOW.

"What is it Mitskuni?" She asked sweetly.

"I want some cake." He said with puffy eyes. "Please?"

"Ummm…" Suzu looked around anxiously.

"Please! Pretty please? Puhhhhllleeeeeaaaasee?"

"Oh alright. How can I say "no" to that face?"

"Yey!!! You're the best Suzu-chaaaan!"

She giggled with a gentle smile and kissed Hani on the cheek making him blush a bit.

"You're so cute!" She said as she got a plate and fork out of the shelf. "I'll even put a little strawberry just for you!"

"**I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."**

Alow stern voice cut in.

"Takashi-kun!" Suzu stood shocked.

"Takashi…" Hani clutching her loose yukata.

"Suzu, I thought I told you to stop giving him sweets."

"It was just this once…" She whispered.

"Really?" Mori got a bag from behind him and unloaded its contents just like what he did with Hani's briefcase. And like the briefcase, it was packed with the sweet drug known as _candy_.

"I found these scattered around in the Host club, in the hallway, in our classroom oh and did I mention the toilet?"

Suzu stood speechless not being able to look at her fiancée in the eye.

"Don't pick on Suzu-chan like that!" Hani spoke up. "She's just trying to make me feel better!"

"It's okay, Mitskuni-kun." Suzu said patting his back. "Why don't you go to your room? I'll even sing you the lullaby you love so much later on, ok?"

"O-Okay…" He hesitantly said as he walked off.

"Takashi-kun…" Suzu said as she reached up and caressed his cheek (you're quite tall actually, if you don't recall) "Don't push your self… how many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault…"

He sighed as he held her hand.

"Go to my room after you tuck Mitskuni in." Was all he said as he planted a small kiss on Suzu's cheek.

"Umm.. yeahh sure." She said blushing a crimson red still not used to the new kind of attention he was giving her.

* * *

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

"Mitskuni-kun, It's me."

"Come on in, Suzu-chan!"

Suzu entered his room not being fazed by the overwhelming pink bunny- patterned cuteness decorating the room.

"How are you feeling? Did you brush your teeth?" Suzu sat at the edge of his bed stroking him as if he was her own.

"I feel okay but my tooth is still swelling up…" he said disappointed, "I just wish the cavity will go away so I can eat cake with Usa-chan and everyone…"

"I know… I wish for that too… but maybe… I can help you get a little treat tomorrow!"

"Really? How? Won't Takashi get mad at you?"

"Don't worry. I know it's risky, but for you, I'll do anything. Best Friends!"

"Best Friends!"

* * *

You sat in your room waiting for Suzu to come.

'_**So, watcha planning big boy?'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**You know! With the aloneness and your fiancé-ness and the hornine-'**_

'_Who ever said I was HORNY?'_

'_**Me. Don't deny it.'**_

'_Hey hold o-'_

You stopped your mental argument with your conscience as you heard a sweet voice singing a gentle and carefree nursery rhyme… the rhyme that she sung all those years ago…

_Come Little Mitsu-kuni sing a song with me,_

_Sing play and dance with me and Takashi_

_All day together under the big cherry tree,_

_It feels so great to be free!_

'_Suzu…'_

* * *

"Takashi-kun, may I come in? It's Suzu."

No answer.

"Takashi…" Suzu entered the room and found Mori sitting on his bed side staring blankly.

"Hey, you ok?" She sat beside him stoking his upper arm trying to soothe him. "You're so tense…"

"Suzu…" he said facing her "That song you just sung…"

"It was that old nursery rhyme from before… We never got to finish it…" She smiled gently.

"Why'd I have to be so careless? If I could have been more attentive, Mitskuni would probably be singing along with you right now…"

"I told you. It's not YOUR fault…"

Mori lowered his face making both their noses touch.

"Takashi…" She traced his quivering lip with her long slender fingers. "It's not your fault… don't be so over-reactive…"

"Kiss me."

"Taka-"

His lips landed onto hers into a prolonged kiss breaking it time and again for a breath of air.

This was the longest time they ever stayed this close. His lips savoring her taste, her cheeks flushed a crimson red. His hands finding their way to her lower back holding her close.

"Ta…ka…shi…" she said in between kisses.

Slowly, her hands made their way to his cheeks; cupping them.

It went on like this for a while. Savoring each other's tastes and keeping it innocent and sweet but…

Suddenly… he stopped.

It took them a while to catch their breath and even longer to break the silence…

"What's wrong?" She started.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…" he said avoiding her gentle stare.

"If it made you calm down a bit… then it's okay…"

"… We should get to sleep…" he finally said after another awkward silence. "Will you be sleeping with me tonight?"

Suzu started giggling. "What an interesting choice of words…" She said playfully despite her still flushed cheeks.

"I-I mean, no…um… n-not like that! ...b-but it's not like I don't _want_ to sleep with you… I-I mean…"

"*giggle* Don't worry, I get it. I'll be staying here tonight. Your mother said so as well."

Mori still looked flustered but they both ended up laughing at their silly "discoveries" about their blooming relationship.

* * *

The Next Day

Hallway to the Third Music Room

2:45 pm

'_I wonder how Mitskuni is holding up…'_

Suzu was on her way to the host club after finishing up her researches in the library.

It's been three days since the no-sweets-declaration and the strategies you planned out with him failed miserably.

"**YOU JERK!"**

***Thud!***

'_That sounded like…'_

Suzu's heart raced as she ran towards the host club.

'_MISTSKUNI!'_

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Hani rammed into Suzu as he sobbed and cried.

"Shhh it's okay…"

"Suzu-sempai!"

"Tamaki-kun, what happened?"

"Ahh, you see…"

* * *

The Next Day

Ouran High Host Club

10:00 am

"Yo! Kyouya-sempai!" The twins said in union as they approached their ever "loving mama".

"Hikaru, Kaouru. Aren't you supposed to be on duty today?"

"Everything seems to be back to normal eh, sempai?" Hikaru said completely oblivious to his sempai's remark.

"And Suzu-semai, Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai are closer than ever, no?" Kaouru said patting his sempai on the back.

"Don't touch me. And get back to wo-"

"Aaaaaaand SPEAKING of Hani-sempai, what ever happened to our _operation?_" Hikaru said saying the last part in a more sinister way.

"Hmmm… Now that you think about it, we haven't made much progress over the last few days… and Hani-sempai still owes me a favor…"

"A favor?" the twins said in union finally taking heed of their sempai's replies.

"Yes. I agreed to take part in this _operation_ on one codition…"

"Which is…?"

"You'll see…" Kyouya said with an evil smirk "The operation will re-commence tomorrow. And this time, I'll make sure it works."

"Don't get too confident." Kaouru said.

"We have some tricks up our sleeves, too."

"We won't let you get _all _the credit." Hikaru added

"Heh, do as you please." Kyouya walked away doing the signature push-up-the-glasses-to-make-light-reflect-on-it move.

"I'll inform Hani-sempai about our plans; but for now, just get back to work."

"Aye, aye, captain!" The twins grinned nerves tingling for their plans tomorrow.

* * *

Oh and incase you guys forgot, the operation was supposed to make Suzu and Mori share their first kiss together which they already had at the chapter before. But the other host club members have no idea so yeah…

And if you're wondering about Suzu's "inferiority" over Mori's decisions it's because they're following the old tradition where the women of the family need to support their husbands with all that they do unless deemed necessary. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

I hope the story went well and sorry again for the long wait.


	15. Notice

Hey everyone… Kha3L here…Sorry for the years and years of not updating… I just didn't feel like it… and no inspiration came though… I personally thought the way I wrote the story sucked (especially the Suzu POV) so I decided to re-write it and do a "take 2" to this story… so… sorry… and wish me luck! Hope you'll like the new one!


	16. Wonderous Wonder

**Screw the friggin' rewrite! Here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**"Good afternoon everyone!" Suzu chimed as she entered the 3rd Music Room.

"Good afternoon!" Everyone else greeted.

"Good afternoon, Suzu-sempai." Haruhi greeted last as she looked up from her book.

"Eh? What are you reading there, Haruhi-chan?"

"Oh, this? I have an exam tomorrow so I have to study ahead since I have to take care of the laundry after school today."

"I see. Well, call me if you need anything."

"Sure. Thanks, sempai."

**Everyone gather round!**

The Host club members sat on the sofa set as their leader started his speech.

"Today, we will have a meeting about our next cosplay café theme. So I want all of you guys to participate and give out your ideas!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

"Count me out." Haruhi said bluntly.

"B-but Haruhi…" Tamaki whined tearfully.

"I'm not interested in these kinds of things and no matter how much I "contribute" my ideas, you guys are just going to find some creepy way to get me into wearing something stupid. And besides, I have a test to study for."

"Ehhhh…" Tamaki and the twins said. _'True…'_

"Anyway, Hikaru, Kaouru…" Suzu called them.

"Hai, sempai?" They said in union.

"Aren't you in the same class as Haruhi-chan? So shouldn't you be studying as well?"

"Ehhh… well…" Hikaru said looking away with his lip twitching.

"W-we don't have anything to _do_ after class… so we can study at home…" Kaouru finished mimicking his brother.

"Riiight…" Haruhi said in the distance.

'_Why does she have to be so cold…?'_ The twins thought.

"About the meeting…" Kyouya reminded.

* * *

"So that's that." Kyouya finished. "We're doing an Alice in Wonderland theme for today's cosplay."

"I wanna be the bunny!" Hani cheered as he clung on to Mori's shoulder.

"And I'll be the Mad Hatter." Tamaki tingled.

"We'll be the Cheshire Cat!" The twins chimed (making their signature "brotherly love" pose) "We'll be perfect of the "disappearing" act!"

"I wonder what I'll be." Suzu whispered to Mori and Hani.

"It doesn't really matter, Suzu-chan! You'll always look great with whatever you wear!"

"Yeah."

"*blush* Thank you for that… but that' really isn't what I meant…"

"Suzu-sempai." Kyouya asked. "Have you got any ideas on who you want to be?"

"No. Not really. ehehehe" Suzu said as she smiled sweetly.

"What about…"

"Being the Queen of Hearts?" Hikaru finished.

"Yeah! That way, Mori-sempai could be one of the Queen's soldiers!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

Suzu and Mori looked at each other.

"What do you think? Is it okay for me to wear a dress? It's just cosplay after all."

"Sure."

They both smiled heartily.

Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaouru and Hani quickly "slid" into a corner.

"They both look so good together!" Hikaru whispered.

"Our plans should work! Now or never!" Kaouru whispered with the same amount of enthusiasm.

" The fun has just started…" Kyouya said mainly to himself.

"So… umm… why are we here again???"

Everyone looked at the person beside Hani.

"Huuuh?? Huuuuh??" Tamaki said with those puppy dog eyes pretending to know what was going on.

'_Tamaki…'_

'_Milord…'_

'_Sometimes I regret not letting him in on this.'_

Suzu and Mori: ^_^

Tamaki: =3

Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaouru and Hani: -_-'

Haruhi: u_u

* * *

**Plan Zz2: Rewrite!**

**COMMENCE!**

"Little Red Ridinghood?"

Suzu and Mori said in union.

"Hai! Hai! Little Red Ridinghood!!" The twins cheered waving around two copies of the play. "We have an English assignment you see." "And we had a hard time understanding a certain part in the story." "So we've decided to ask the both of you to role play it for us!" Saying the last part in union.

"Uhhmm… well, I don't mind doing it? Do you?"

"…ok…"

"Great! Now let's start off on page 20 where the hunter, that's you Mori-sempai, kills the evil wolf." "And Little Red Ridinghood thanks him for saving her."

"I see… well, here goes." Suzu flipped through the pages as she prepared to say her line. "Takashi, it looks like you go first."

"Ah."

*ahem*

_Mori: "Are you alright little one?"_

_Suzu: "Yes… thank you so much sir…"_

**CUT!**

"H-huh?" Suzu blinked. "We only said two lines…"

"Yes, yes. About that." Hikaru said coming closer.

"THAT's the part we don't get." Kaouru added swinging an arm around Suzu's shoulder.

"You see, we're not completely sure about how Little Red Ridinghood should show her gratitude." "Should she just simply thank him?" "Or give him a kiss?"

"That would be ridiculous."

Hikaru and Kaouru: _'WHAT?!'_

"Little Red Ridinghood is a _little girl._" Haruhi said from her small table. "So why would she kiss a grown man that is most likely thrice her age?"

"W-well… t-that…" _'Oh shit.'_

**Plan Zz2: Rewrite!**

**FAILED!**

"Sorry Kyouya-sempai…""Looks like we were kinda off today…"

"I honestly expected the two of you to think of something better actually." Kyouya said with his usual nonchalant voice.

"It's okay, Kao-chan! Hika-chan! I'm sure it'll turn out okay!"

"We'll leave it to you, then…"

* * *

**Plan Zz3: Technology. Man's Best Friend.**

**COMMENCE!**

"Ne, Mina! Mina! (Everyone)" Hani said jumping.

"What is it, Mitskuni?" Suzu said in a motherly way.

"Let's play Spin The Bottle!"

"Spin… The… Bottle…?"

"Ne. Ne! Come on!"

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle.

From left to right:

Hani, Suzu, Mori, Hikaru, Kaouru, Kyouya, Tamaki

"So, let's get started shall we?" Kyouya said first.

"Eh? Kyouya, you agreed to participate?" Tamaki asked bewildered.

"Yes. Is there any problem about that?" Kyouya said with his trademark push-up-glasses-to-reflect-light move.

"N-no. Not at all." Tamaki said slightly shaken. "Anyway, that's a strange bottle. Why does it have a metal thingy in the middle?"

"Uhhm… err…" The twins and Hani stuttered.

"That's a special bottle commoners use when drinking their milk." Kyouya said plainly.

"oooooOOoooOOoooh!! I seee!"

'_That's actually' _Kyouya thought _'A high-tech nanobot developed by the Ootori group. It is controlled by one of my men positioned on top of the roof of the next building to point the bottle to whomever I desire. Nothing can stop me now…'_

"Kyouya-sempai…" Kaouru said. "You're emitting a strange aura…"

"Let us begin, shall we?" Tamaki said clapping his hands together. "I'll start."

Tamaki put his hand on the bottle.

"Whoever gets picked will… clean up after the host club!"

*spin*

*all eyes on bottle*

*_Ootori-sama?_*

_*The Hiitachin brothers*_

_*Roger!*_

*bottle stops pointing at Kouru*

"Aww! You gotta be kidding me!!!"

"Hahaha… too bad, Kaouru!"

"Ok, Ok. It's my turn now."

Kaouru puts his hand on the bottle.

"Whoever gets picked will… swap costumes with Suzu-sempai!"

*bottle spins*

*all eyes on bottle*

Meanwhile

"Captain, the bottle has started spinning!"

"All right! Waiting for a feed from Ootori-sama…"

**THONK!**

"C-captain?!"

"Ughhh… a… baseball??"

"Captain the controller!!!"

"What?!"

In the Host Club

'_What's taking them so long?!'_ Kyouya sat trying to hide his anxiety.

"That bottle was spinning for quite a long time now…" Suzu said.

_*Ootori-sama!*_

_*What took you so long?!*_

_*Y-you see-*_

_*Never mind. To Suoh.*_

"Look! It's slowing down!"

*bottle slows down stopping near Tamaki*

"Oh no! It's gonna be me!!" Tamaki wailed.

"Hehe, prepare to wear a dress, milord!"

"Wait! It's-"

*bottle finally stops pointing to… Kyouya?*

'_Wh-what?!'_

"Kyouya-kun?"

.

.

.

Everybody sat still. As if a blizzard itself is raging and froze them on the spot.

"Well…" Kyouya broke the silence. "There's nothing we can do about it now. My turn."

'_Some technical difficulties I must predict. I have to end this now.'_

Kyouya puts his hand on the bottle.

"Whoever gets picked will… have to give Mori-sempai a kiss."

"…What?..."

*bottle spins*

*all eyes on bottle*

Meanwhile

"Thanks goodness. We managed to put it back together."

"Quiet! We're getting a feed!"

_*To Sasazuka*_

_*Roger*_

**KAW! KAW!**

**SPLAT!**

"What the?!"

"It's bird poo!"

"It's short circuiting the controller!"

In the Host Club

*bottle starts slowing down*

"I wonder who it'll be…?" Suzu said out loud.

'_**I hoope it'll be you, my koi…'**_

'_Shut up…just watch the bottle…'_

'_**I've got my eyes pretty occupied right now…'**_

'_Perv…'_

*bottle stops pointing to… Tamaki?*

.

.

.

Mori and Tamaki: "Aw, hell no."

Kyouya: *smacks forehead*

Twins: *laughs hysterically*

Suzu and Hani: *laughs nervously*

Haruhi: zzzzzz…

**Plan Zz3: Technology. Man's Best Friend.**

**FAILED!**

"No comment."

* * *

**FINAL PLAN! Plan Zz4: Mistletoe**

**COMMENCE!**

"Well, This plan is pretty simple." Hani said cheerfully. "All we have to do is to get Takashi and Suzu-chan to stand under that."

He pointed to a mistletoe that hung right by the window sill.

"Sounds easy enough." "Kaouru, you take Suzu-sempai and I'll take Mori-sempai."

"Well would you look at that." Suzu said as she walked over to Haruhi. "She fell asleep. Well, better get these books away."

"Suzu-sempai!"

"What is it Kaour- eh? Where are you taking me?"

"Just come on!"

"Omph!" Suzu was being pushed against Mori. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Look above you."

"A… mistletoe?"

"Yup! You know the rules, Suzu-chan!"

"Mitskuni…" Suzu looks up at Mori. "I…"

"Just one. I don't mind." Mori said comfortingly.

As if in slow motion… Suzu leans up… and then…

"Here it comes!!!" Kaouru said excitedly.

"Everything that we've worked so hard for!" Hikaru finished

"Looks like you're getting that one thing, Kyou-chan." Hani said not looking away from the couple.

"I don't think this counts though. This is your plan after all."

"Yeah but… you helped 'tll the end, ne? I just hope Takashi will take it easy when we ask him about it."

**LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone (except Haruhi): WHAT?!

"Suzu, Duck!" Mori held Suzu close as he shielded her from the soon to be broken glass.

**CRASH!**

"Did a baseball just crash into the window?!"

"Goodbye, kiss! Goodbye, lovey-dovey moment!"

"Suzu-sempai! Mori-sempai!" Tamaki shouted running towards them. "Are you all riiiii-ahhhh!"

Tamaki slipped on a banana peel and…

*push*

"Mmph!"

.

.

.

"Suzu-chan… Takashi…"

Suzu: ^///^

Mori: v///v

"Who knew…that the person who kept messing things up… would end up solving our little problem…" Kyouya said to Hani.

In the background:

Tamaki: "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! (Sorry)"

Suzu: "It's fine! Really!"

* * *

"Haruhi!!"

"That's rare; you fell asleep!"

"You sure missed out a lot!"

"Hurry up and put on you're costume!"

'_I guess there's no difference from a dream or when I'm awake.'_

_

* * *

_

**Phew! The End!**

**How is it? Was I off? Did I make the characters look bad? I'm such a bad writer! I update sooo late! **

**The whole thing wasn't Haruhi's dream btw!**

**Oh and to finalize everything, Suzu has the same height with the twins.**


	17. Intimacy Is A Vague Thing For Us

**Hey everyone. **

**I know I've been using this opening greeting for a while now but I have a hard time looking for something else that isn't too formal. **

**Anyway, thank you for the inspiring reviews and I hope this chapter meets your expectations although I will admit that this is done a bit lazily.**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Height (and age) references (tallest to shortest):**

**Mori (18)**

**Tamaki and Kyouya(17)**

**Hikaru and Kaouru (16)**

**Suzu(18)**

**Haruhi(16)**

**Hani(18)**

**Correct me if I'm wrong.**

* * *

Morinozuka Estate

1st day of summer break

3:00 a.m.

**Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!**

"Mhmmm… Takashi…?" Suzu squirmed under the sheets she shared with Mori.

**Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!**

"…"

**Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!**

"Takashi?" Suzu sat up.

**Riing! Riiing! Riiing!**

"…" Mori had turned his back to her the whole time.

**Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!**

"… *sigh*… you're still mad at me…" Suzu said worried while she clutched the sheets.

**Riiing! Riiing! Rii-**

Mori reached for the alarm.

"…"

Apparently, after Hani and the others explained themselves a week ago, they lastly mentioned Kyouya's condition. For helping Hani out, he requested that he may have permission to "go out" with Suzu for a day. Which of course got Mori enraged and had to be restrained by the entire host Club for 24 hours …or at least until Suzu got back.

Flashback

In some expensive restaurant

(the entire building was reserved in the name of the Ootori group for the night)

8:OO pm

"Kyouya-kun?" Suzu stood in the balcony which overlooked the garden with Kyouya.

"Hm?"

"I had really wonderful time today with you… but I want you to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"I… want to know… why? Why did you choose this "condition"?"

"…why…" Kyouya said mostly to himself.

Suzu waited silently as the young Ootori chose his words.

"I honestly don't know." Kyouya said simply.

"You know I'll never take that as an answer." Suzu stated calmly.

"*smirk* I know…" Kyouya played with the champagne glass he was holding. "At the time… I honestly didn't know what I was thinking… but as the days progressed, you steadily took the role as my partner… filling up forms for the activities, organizing the shipping of products, maintaining the standards of the host club… everything…you were hard working, dependable and efficient and… perfect…"

"Kyouya-kun." Suzu said now facing him "I hope you do understand that I am betrothed to someone that I _truly _care for."

"I know." Kyouya put down his champagne glass "And I do not intend to break that betrothal. I just hope that … I could get to work with you again in the near future."

Suzu couldn't help but smile at the younger man and placed both her hands on either side of Kyouya's face.

"You know what?" Suzu said in a whisper.

"What?"

End Flashback

"Takashi…" Suzu gripped the sheets tighter "I… apologize, Takashi. I didn't mean to displease you in any way… It's just that I-ah!"

"I'm not mad at you." Mori turned over and pulled her on top of him. "I never was."

Mori could feel her hot breath against his neck. Her whole body pressed against his with her trembling hands against his chest.

'_Wh-what do you think you're doing?!'_

'_**Who the hell cares?! She's ON TOP of you! I'd rather have it the other way around but hey! This'll do!'**_

'_This isn't the time for any of your perverted thoughts… I've really upset her this time… '_

'_**Which makes things even better! She's HOT and VUNERABLE! Just pin her down already and snog her senseless!'**_

'_You have no honor whatsoever…'_

Mori sat up bringing Suzu with him setting her on his lap.

"*sigh* I'm not mad… I'm not mad…" Mori repeated soothingly.

"I'm still sorry about going on a date with Kyouya like that…" Suzu looked up at him. "But… if you didn't want me to… you could have just told me, you know?"

"*blush* …"

"Takashi?"

"… I-I didn't want to run your life like what is expected of me… I-I want you t-to be *mumble*"

"Wh-what?" Suzu stifled a laugh as she watched Mori struggle.

"I-I w-want you t-to be… h-h-haaaaaaaaaaap-p-py…"

'_**Smooth dude. SMOOTH…'**_

'_At least I said something!'_

Mori held his breath at Suzu's touch as she caressed his cheek.

"Thank you." Suzu whispered before her lips claimed his.

The young man was motionless. This was a first. Usually, it would be him to initiate a kiss… not her.

'_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAN?! SHE'S KISSING YOU!!!! KISSING YOU!!!!'**_

As her lips decided to pull away, he caught hers once again in a longing kiss. Pleading and begging… he wanted to know if he made her happy… if he was enough for her.

He made her lie down with him on top their lips locked. Her hand moved from his chest to the back of his neck deepening the kiss.

She felt something wet and soft timidly brush her lower lip.

"Please…" He whispered in a breath and once again captured her lips.

He brushed his tongue against her lower lip once again just as timidly as before only now, he was granted entrance.

He didn't rush in like how she expected him to. Instead, he was hesitant… but so was she… it was acceptance…

**

* * *

**

***pant* *pant***

"Th-that *pant* th-that was *pant* *pant*" Suzu and Mori lay shoulder-to-shoulder breathless.

Nothing more happened other than making out at that time but something certainly _might_ have if Suzu hadn't stopped coughing.

"*pant* *pant* I'm s-sorry *pant*" Suzu turned over to lean on Mori's bare chest.

(_**KhAeL: They're not naked you perverts! They're both wearing yukatas! Mori's just shows his chest a bit. SMEXY!!!**_)

"*pant* It's fine *pant* You couldn't help it *pant*"

It took them a good 5 mins to catch their breath and compose themselves.

"Takashi…" Suzu cuddled with him after they both settled down.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry I delayed your morning training."

"You don't have to apologize for everything you do. You should live your own life. Live it the way you want it… while you still have time…"

"…"

They both fell silent for a time as Mori tightened his grip on her.

"The doctor said it was good for me to spend my summer vacation out in the country side…" Suzu said at last "I plan on leaving today for Karuizawa… it's not that far away… and I heard it's quite refreshing to stay there…"

"…"

"But if you don't want me to… then I can just cancel everything by this afternoon." Suzu curled up closer to him as he buried his face in her golden brown locks.

"I want to go with you." He whispered.

"You can't… Mitskuni will be very lonely."

"… Haruhi will be with him in Switzerland…"

"I thought you said Haruhi declined the offer"

"*looks away* N-no she didn't…"

"Stop making excuses!"

"…*blush*…"

"I don't want anyone to know I'm there…" Suzu chuckled "I really enjoy everyone's company… but I think it's good for me to stay away from the craziness for a while… If that's alright with you."

"Sure… I don't mind…" Mori lifted up her chin to give her a peck on the lips "I'll call you every now and then, alright?"

"Sure. That would be nice."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for making it really short but I think a lot of things were revealed in this chapter, yes?**

**It's my sister's birthday today and I'm kinda making this in the middle of her party so…**

**(all together now!!) HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE SISTER OF KHAEL!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. Sorry for making the chapter suckish… despise me all you want T_T**

"**Just pin her don and snog her senseless!" © Illogical Human**

**I did as I promised!!!! ^_^**


	18. Them Being Here Isn't That Bad After All

**KhAeL here! **

**Thanks for your oh-so touching reviews everyone! And gimme some ideas if you have some! They're all welcome! **

**THANK YOU!!**

* * *

Sasazuka Summer Home

Karuizawa Branch

6:59 a.m.

**Kiss Kiss Fall in Love! Kisu…**

"Mhmm…" Suzu groggily tried to reach her ringing cellphone from her comfortable futon.

She grabbed her "obsolete" phone and flipped it open.

_(__**KhAeL: Insert stylish Tamaki pic here, dear reader.**__)_

_Suou Tamaki would like to invite you to a telephone conference._

_Accept Decline_

"*sigh*…" She pressed the "accept" button "Good mor-"

**My daughter! My daughter has been kidnapped! Contact the Police! Mobilize the self-defense army if necessary!**

"Just calm down, my lord." Hikaru's voice came up "What?"

* * *

'_*sigh*'_ Suzu walked the streets of Karuizawa _'I guess the doctor's advice won't work after all…'_

Flashback

Ouran High School Host Club Cell Phone Conference

**Hikaru**: "Huh? Haruhi has gone missing?"

**Suzu**: "What?!"

**Hani**: "Huh?! Haru-chan has gone missing?!"

**Mori**: "They went broke and ran away in the middle of the night?"

**Tamaki**: "That's right! Ever since the first day of summer vacation, I've been trying to call her home several times a day! I can't even get in touch with her dad's workplace- ahhh! It must be that they weren't able to pay their rent and were forced into slavery!! If that's not it, they must have run away during the night!"

**Hani**: "Waaahhh! Haru-chan!"

**Suzu**: "Tamaki-kun, aren't you being a little too paranoid??"

**Tamak**i: "You don't believe me, Suzu-sempai?!!!"

**Suzu**: "Well…"

**Hikaru**: "My lord, calm down. Just call her cellphone!"

After a few more tantrum sessions from Tamaki, Kyouya informed him of Haruhi's real whereabouts (which of course, made Suzu think of the worst) and then ended the conference.

**Kiss Kiss Fall in Love! Kisu…**

_**(KhAeL: Please insert pic of Mori gently smiling here, dear reader)**_

_Takashi-kun_

_Accept Call Decline Call_

**Suzu: ***pushes "accept" button* "Takashi?"

**Mori:** "They're heading over there."

**Suzu**: "*sigh* I figured they would…"

**Mori**: "Should I tell them not to?"

**Suzu:** "No. It's fine. I just feel sorry for Haruhi-chan."

**Mori**: "… Will you meet us there?"

**Suzu**: "Yeah. I have no idea where she is, though."

**Mori:** "I'll text you the address."

**Suzu:** "Thanks… So much for "doctor's advice"…"

**Mori:** "Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out."

**Suzu**: "I hope so… Fly safe, ok?"

**Mori:** "Sure… see you…"

**Suzu:** "See you…"

End Flashback

'_The text from Takashi says: Pension Misuzu. Number 562 North Avenue, Karuizawa. Be careful, Suzu.' _Suzu turned a corner. _'That sign says South Avenue…'_

Suzu: -_-' _'I guess I turned the wrong way.'_

A tingling feeling ran through her spine. She felt as if she was watched…

'_Did I just see-'_

**HARUHIIIII!!!! ARE YOU ALRIIIIIGHT???!!! DADY'S HERE!!!!!**

"Tamaki-kun!!!" Suzu ran toward the direction where Tamaki's megaphone- enhanced voice came from forgetting about the eerie feeling earlier.

* * *

Pension Misuzu

Backyard

2: 00 p.m.

"So… all this is for the contest?" Suzu sat on the grass beside Mori while he fixed a table for Misuzu-cchi.

"Yeah." Mori said as he continued repairing said table "Actually… *mumble*"

"Pardon?" Suzu said as she looked up from a flower she was admiring.

"N-nothing… *blush* I just said you looked good… that's all." Mori said not looking away from his work.

True enough, unlike normal days in Ouran, Suzu wore a sleeveless summer dress that just stopped above her ankles while she wore simple flip- flops. The frills at the end of her pale dress scattered messily around the green grass as she sat beside her fiancé.

"You're mean, you know that." Suzu smiled playfully and sat even closer to her fiancé cupping his chin in one hand making him face her fully. "It's not good to keep secrets."

'_**Damn she's hot when she teases.'**_

'…'

"*blush* I-I was just going to say th-that I just joined the competition for Mitskuni. I-its not like I _want _to stay in that spare room…"

"*smiles* I see… Thank you for telling me… It was sweet of you…"

'_I think I like this side of Suzu better.'_

'_**Well I like **__**all**__** of her. If ya know what I mean.'**_

'_Perv… But I'm glad she took my advice…'_

'_**About that " living your own life" thing?'**_

'_Yeah… she looks a lot healthier since then…'_

"So…" Suzu said standing up "I better go greet everyone… I'll leave you to your contest, k?"

Mori swiftly took her into his arms and gave her a light peck on the lips "Okay."

* * *

"Good afternoon, everyone." Suzu greeted Kyouya, Haruhi and the twins as they lounged about in the nearby porch.

'_It seems like they just finished talking about something.'_

"Suzu-sempai! I didn't know you came along." Haruhi said obviously shocked.

"Yes, well... I was in the middle of something important so I had to go my separate way…" Suzu took a seat across Kyouya who was enjoying a cup of tea on a small circular table "But you don't have to worry, Haruhi-chan. I'm not entering the competition."

"Hey Suzu-sempai, don't you look adorable in that dress." The twins complimented "You should wear things like that too, Haruhi…"

"I agree… Tamaki-kun will be very pleased…" Suzu smiled at the female freshman (or freshwoman… whatever) "You'd look far better than me…"

"Th-that's not true! You look really good in the dress!" Haruhi started blushing furiously.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have a participant to help." Just as he said, Kyouya stood up and left.

* * *

"My! My! What a beautiful young lady!!!!" Mizuzu wailed "You can call me Misuzu-cchi, okay dearie?"

"A-Alright… Misuzu…_cchi_." Suzu smiled nervously.

Suzu entered the main pension home and greeted Hani and Tamaki but then was later harassed by Misuzu-cchi as she(or he) gave out instructions to Suzu's fiancé.

"*smirk* It sounds different when you call out your mother's name like that." Mori mused as he started repairing the shelves.

"It's weird that she(or he) acts a little like her." Suzu replied as she handed him a nail.

"Boss, is it alright for me to use the piano???" Tamaki came out of nowhere and suddenly had a glint in his eyes.

"Sure, but make sure you know what you're doing!" Misuzu-cchi gleamed.

And just as Tamaki took a seat by the piano, music started pouring out of it.

Engulfing its listeners… captivating every soul that passed… as if everything stood still…

"My, what a beautiful performance… This will surely help Tamaki wi-"

**PERFECT BROTHERLY LOVE!!!!!!! 100 POINTS!!!! THE WINNERS: THE HITACHIIN BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"No way…" Tamaki stood abruptly "Really?"

"It's okay, Tamaki-kun…" Suzu squatted beside him "Haruhi did hear your beautiful song, right?"

* * *

Morinozuka Summer Home

Karuizawa Branch

7:00 p.m.

"It's a shame Tamaki-kun didn't win… he wanted it really badly…" Suzu sat across Mori as they ate their dinner.

Mori insisted that Suzu stay with him in the summer home for the whole duration of their stay in Karuizawa since the host club will be there anyway. And the thought of Suzu being alone in her summer home scared him.

"Takashi…" Suzu looked worried all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Mori put down his chopsticks.

"I have something to confess…" Suzu stood up and pulled him towards a sofa in the living room.

'_**All right! She's finally getting down and dirty!!!!'**_

'_Ugh… would you just shut up.'_

"What's bothering you?" Mori repeated himself as they both sat.

Suzu leaned in close to him…

'_She smells so… so… good…'_

"Takashi…" Suzu said in a whisper "I... I think…"

'_**YES!!!! YESSSS!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!'**_

"Someone's following me…"

.

.

.

'_**WHAT?!'**_

"*ahem* What?" Mori twitched to stop his hand from smacking himself in the forehead.

'_You got me all worked up… Anyway, I have more important matters to attend to...'_

"What made you feel that way, Suzu?" Mori said as his hand now rested around Suzu's shoulders.

"You see, ever since my stay here, I've been feeling kind of… awkward… It's like… someone's watching me…" She said now properly seated but still whispering.

"Do you still feel that way when you're here with me?" Mori asked now clearly concerned.

Suzu nodded her head slowy.

'_This is serious…'_

'_**I KNOW!!!! SHE'S SO SEXY WITH THAT THIN SUMMER DRESS ON AND SHE JUST SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!'**_

'_Does the fact that __my__ fiancée may have a stalker even bother you?'_

'_**HEY! SHE'S **__**MY**__** FINACEE TOO!!! WHY DO YOU THINK I HAVE THESE uhhmm… err… certain kind of FANTASIES OF HER!!! '**_

'_He actually admitted it…'_

Mori blocked out his "conscience" for now to open his senses to find something out of the ordinary.

"I can't sense anything…" Mori whispered.

Suzu leaned on his shoulder "I guess its okay… I'll just brush the feeling off… Nothing will happen to me… _You're_ here…"

This made Mori smile as he buried his face into her golden brown locks.

"Hearing you say that… makes me… *blush*really happy…"

"*blush*You promised you'd protect me, didn't you?"

Mori felt at peace with himself. _'I'm glad I can make you feel that way, Suzu.'_

'_**But **__**I**__** can make you feel a way **__**lot**__** better…'**_

Mori suddenly felt unable to control his body.

'_What going on?!'_

'_**I'll take over form here, chap!'**_

"Mori" removed his hands from Suzu's shoulders and instead, placed both his hands on either side of her and slowly made her lie down on the sofa.

"T-Takashi…?" Suzu looked baffled while a faint shade of pink snaked its way to her cheeks.

"If your stalker has interest in you… and, like you said, is watching you right now…" "Mori" smirked "It's best that he knows you're taken, no?"

"…" Suzu was at a loss of words. This was the other side of Takashi that she saw only when they were alone.

"B-but…" Suzu finally managed "R-right here? O-on the sofa?"

Mori bent low… _dangerously_ low. To the point that only his elbows were supporting his body careful not to crush his beloved underneath.

Mori's lips hovered over Suzu's occasionally brushing against hers "Why not?"

Suzu then felt his lips crashing down on hers as he started nipping, sucking and licking at her bottom lip quite aggressively asking for "permission."

She, not being able to resist any longer, parted her lips slowly and as soon as Mori found a gap, he snaked into it without any hesitation exploring every corner and going as far as he could possibly go.

His hands moved from her sides to her lower hips unknowingly grinding it softly.

Suzu felt this, of course, causing her to flush a tomato red.

They parted briefly "Excuse me…" Mori said slightly out of breath as he moved from her lips to her jaw line then her neck.

"T-takashi…" Suzu closed her eyes deciding that she couldn't argue with the heated Morinozuka as she rested her left hand on his shoulder and her right taking a fist of his ebony black hair.

Mori started leaving small hickeys in different areas of her neck and collar bone as a sign of possession.

"aah…" Suzu moaned as Mori nipped at a certain spot. Mori's ears twitched upon hearing the sound. He wanted to hear it again… and again and again and _again_.

He started to get more aggressive on that certain spot doing everything he can to let Suzu make those sounds over and over and _over_.

**Kiss Kiss Fall in Love! Kisu…**

Suzu's phone stated to ring .

"Ta… *moan* …Taka… *moan* …shi…" Suzu tried to push him off him but to no avail "My… *moan*… my phone…"

"Leave it…" Mori murmured as he got back to his "job".

"P… *moan*…Please…"

"Tch." Mori sat up as Suzu wobbled over to the side table plopping herself down on a separate chair beside it.

_**(KhAeL: Please insert pic of Hani's face smeared with cake frosting all over here )**_

_Mitskuni-kun_

_Accept Call Decline Call_

"It's Mitskuni-kun…" Suzu said out of breath.

"Go on."

'_WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI DID YOU MAKE ME DO?!'_

'_**Oh yeah… that was the stuff… shame Mitskuni had to call and interrupt our "session" but… oh well…'**_

'_OH WELL??!!! OH WELL??!!! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT TO SAY???!!! WE'RE NOT EVEN MARIED YET AND YOU MADE ME DO THAT TO HER???!!! THAT IS COMPLETELY-'_

"T-Takashi…" Suzu now stood in front of him face flushed, hickeys visible and a strap from her summer dress hung loosely on her shoulder.

Mori couldn't make himself face her. He didn't think he had the honor of doing so. Marking a lady like that as if they were married is just too…

"I'm sorry." Mori stood not facing her "I don't know what got ove-"

"I-it's okay…" Suzu said reassuringly "We did it before, didn't we?"

"*blush* Bu-but that was different! I-I stayed… on your lips-" Mori froze realizing what just he said "I-I mean, I didn't mean that it wasn't that intimate already… I-I mean…"

He felt Suzu against his chest with her arms around his torso "It's okay…"

"*sigh* But those marks will most probably last a week or so…" Mori found himself calming down a bit… a _tiny little _bit…and returning her embrace "And if anyone notices… and we're not married… and… it's… what I did… was just so… _dishonorable…_"

"It's not…" Suzu said looking up from his chest "We're betrothed, remember? Even mother and father wanted this to happen… in a weird kind of way but- it still doesn't change the fact that I _do_ belong to you in more ways than one, right? And you made me loose that awkward feeling a while ago… so thank you…"

"*blush* I-I guess you're right…" Mori inhaled deeply trying to clear his head.

"*giggle*…"

"What?"

"First, we talk about not ending our quiet moments by suddenly speaking up at the same time. Now, I've noticed that whenever you decide to do something… intimate… I end up reassuring you that it was alright to do so… you're something, aren't you?"

Mori: *looks away* *blush*

Suzu: *giggles* "Awww…"

* * *

**Alright everyone, this is it! Sorry it sucked but I'll try to update sooner okay so please be patient and give me more ideas if you can! **

**Please tell me if I made Suzu and Mori too OOCed. (Yes. Suzu. I want your opinion. On Suzu.) most especially on Mori. I don't want to offend any Mori fans out there. PLEASE!!!!!!**

**The stalker idea © Shadowess 88**

**Your idea will be fully implemented and explained at the next chapter so please be patient and don't give anything away! Thank you! (For the idea, review and patience!) _**

**Ugh… that was my first (official) make-out-writing scene and it kinda sends shivers down my spine.**

**I'm sorry if it was unsatisfactory (to certain people) so feel free to message me and complain or make one yourself (your version) if you want to but please notify me first and if you guys think the rating should be changed to M, please tell me.**

**Oh and please participate in my poll. It's on my profile. I ****PLAN**** to write another fanfiction after (IF) I finish this one and it's gonna be about the anime Kuroshitsuji. If you're familiar with it, please take a look at the poll and if you're not, then watch it! It's pretty cool. It's gonna be a Sebastian X OC so please participate if you're interested! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR UNDYING SUPPORT!!! I SHALL DO MY BEST!!!**

**Oh and thanks again for those who greeted my sister a happy birthday! It made her reeeeeeeeaaaalllly happy! ^_^**

**(Oh and this message is REALLY from my sister: "Thanks everyone for those who greeted me but I'm not that thrilled (no offense to those who greeted) 'coz not that much people did so. Anyway, thank you.") **

**Yep. She's like that. But still my sister. =D**


	19. Stalker Revealed!

**Here's the next chapter! Hope I didn't make any mistakes here ehehehe.**

* * *

Pension Misuzu

Lobby

8:30 a.m.

"Haruhi's middle school friend?" Kyouya said as he sat on a table with Mori and Hani away from Haruhi and her friend, Arai.

"I'd call him former middle school classmate." Hikaru said icily.

"What's up with you, mister grumpy?" Suzu set a glass of lemonade in front of Hikaru and patted his head.

Hikaru: *pouts* "I'm not grumpy…" *sips lemonade*

"Thanks for the lemonade, Suzu-sempai." Kaouru said trying to cover up Hikaru's nasty mood.

Suzu gave Mori, Hani and Kyouya their share of the lemonade "*giggles* Just make sure he feels better."

"Hai!" Kaouru said in a sing–song voice "Hear that, Hika-"

**Hey Haruhi, do you think you can just stop working like that?! Hey! Someone's slacking off here!**

"Misuzu-san gave me a break, Hikaru." Haruhi scolded "Ah. Thanks, Suzu-sempai."

"Just ignore Hikaru." Suzu whispered playfully after she set a glass for Haruhi and Arai "He seems to be in a bad mood."

"Yeah. I guess I should" Haruhi said with her usual bored expression "Sempai, what are you doing?"

Tamaki started stripping sheets of paper in to the ground "I'm making a hamster home…"

"But you don't have a hamster, sempai."

"I'm not your sempai. I'm just someone you know."

"Honestly, Tamaki-kun." Suzu set a glass of lemonade on the floor beside his "nest" "You should choose your instructions more carefully next time if you're going to end up like _this_."

Suzu walked over to Mori's side just as Hikaru said something rude towards Arai.

"Kaouru, please control your brother." Suzu scolded.

"Sorry!" Kaouru defended "It's just that-"

**Well actually, I did have a crush on Fujihoka-san. But I was already dumped.**

.

.

.

"Whaaaat?!" everyone screamed.

* * *

Right after the flashback about Haruhi "dumping" Arai, her "police interrogation" and some heart-to-heart bonding…

**SLAP!**

"**I can't tolerate you for insulting my friends like that!"**

"**But **_**we're**_** your friends, too!"**

"Oh boy…" Tamaki sighed as the twins ran upstairs "They're still so narrow-minded."

"Takashi-kun." Suzu pleaded.

"It's all right." Mori nodded.

Suzu ran upstairs after the twins.

* * *

Pension Misuzu

2nd Floor

Hitachiin Brothers' Room

***knock* *knock* "It's me."**

"Come on in, Suzu-sempai." Kaouru called out.

"For how long have you been standing out there, Sempai?" Hikaru asked glumly.

"A while."

"How much did you hear?"

"I think you should ask me how much _didn't_ I hear."

"*sigh* You're not gonna tell, are you?" Hikaru said finally looking at her straight.

"Nope. Not telling a single soul." Suzu reassured "But I _am_ telling Takashi-kun that I saw another man half- naked."

"Eeeeeeehh??"

Hikaru lay naked under the sheets exposing only his upper body while Kaouru changed into Hikaru's clothes.

"Well, I'm going to apologize to Arai-kun now." Kaouru said as he left.

"So." Suzu lay her hand on Hikaru's head "Why don't you cool off for the time being? I'll keep you company."

Hikaru nodded and lay back on the bed playing his video game while Suzu sat on the edge of his bed both silent.

* * *

Karuizawa Streets

The Next Day

2:00 p.m.

"I think the Ice Cream _did _smooth things out."

"No. It didn't."

Kaouru apparently asked Haruhi on a date but then he got "sick" and asked Hikaru to go instead.

Now, the entire Host club (the ones that are left anyway) is out "keeping an eye" on the progress.

"Let's head back. If we blow our cover now, everything will go down the drain." The "sick" Kaouru suggested.

"Yeah. Let's." Suzu agreed

"But Suzu-sempai." Kyouya looked at Suzu up and down "Why are you dressed like _that?"_

**.com/miss_you_so_bad/set?id=11146411**

_**(KhAeL: Sorry for just the pic of the outfit you guys! I have a drawing of Suzu wearing it but I didn't get the time to color and clean it! So sorry! Oh, and she's wearing hair extensions just like Haruhi only hers isn't bundled up and instead, flowing. Making it appear as if she has long hair that reaches her lower back. Hope you saw the Karuizawa episode of OHSHC! And if it isn't showing in this story, check my profile! The link is there with the descrip.)**_

"*blush* I-I don't really know…" Suzu sheepishly said "Kaouru had his maids dress me up just after they finished with Haruhi and they didn't tell me why… Kaouru, why _am _I dressed like this?"

"That's 'coz you're going on a date with Mori-sempai." Kaouru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wh-what?" Suzu and Mori said in union.

"When Suzu-sempai went on a date with Kyouya-sempai, Mori-sempai seemed so upset." Kaouru started explaining "So I thought "since Hikaru and Haruhi are going on a date, why shouldn't Mori-sempai and Suzu-sempai go on one as well? They're gonna get married anyway." You see what I mean?"

Mori: *blushing but not making it obvious* *twitching*

Suzu: *blushing unknowingly making it really obvious* *twitching*

"And I kinda feel guilty about conspiring with Hani-sempai at that time." Kouru cheekily grinned "So go on now! Don't let us stop you! Shoo! Shoo!"

Kaouru pushed everyone away leaving Mori and Suzu alone.

"Well" Suzu said still shaky "I guess we can't do anything about this now can we?"

"Yeah" Mori said snapping out of the shock "You're right."

* * *

"So where do you want to go next?"

They spent the past hour looking around and shopping for sweets and souvenirs for everyone. Mori had to hold five boxes stacked together and bound with a rope in each hand all filled with different kinds of sweets Suzu thought Hani would love. All that and at the same time, avoiding Hikaru and Haruhi.

"I'm really sorry about that" Suzu apologized after they both sat on a bench to rest "I just thought Mitskuni and the others would like to have a taste."

"It's fine." Mori lifted her chin "You look like you enjoyed yourself. Isn't that the whole point of this date?"

"Thank you. For everything." Suzu smiled genuinely.

Mori placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

_**Tee heee heee…**_

"What was that?" Mori's ears perked up.

"It must be him…" Suzu whispered "I've felt him following us this whole time… but I didn't tell you… I'm sorry…"

Mori grabbed Suzu's wrist and their things and made a run for it "Come on."

They dashed past the crowd on the streets, turned a sharp corner and finally stopped somewhere in the outskirts of the town.

"*pant* *pant* *pant* I think *pant* we've lost him…" Suzu held a tight grip on Mori's arm as they hid behind a tree.

"I don't think so." Mori said calmly not breaking a single sweat.

'_Must be the daily training.' _Suzu guessed.

Just then a shadowy figured stopped on the other side of the tree also out of breath.

"I'm gonna jump him." Mori whispered.

Suzu protested "You don't have to. It' really no big de-"

"I told you I'd protect you." Mori quietly took his position.

**GRAB!**

**Let me go you big bully you! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!**

"Wh-what?" Suzu stood from her hiding spot shocked to see the identity of her "stalker".

A small girl at about the same size as Hani (or maybe even smaller) squirmed under Mori's grasp. She had healthy reddish hair that was bound in a pig-tail- like form and wore round glasses that were too big for her.

"Takashi-kun…" Suzu said still shocked.

Mori put her down not saying a word.

"You're mean, Mister! I don't like you! I don't know why Princess wants to be with you!" the child wailed while kicking and punching Mori's waist.

"He-hello there, sweetheart." Suzu crouched down to her level "May I know your name?"

The child stopped what she was doing and turned around facing Suzu.

"*blush*… Hello, Princess… My name is Hime… tee hee…"

"It's nice to meet you, Hime. May I ask why you were following me?"

"Stop treating me like a little girl!" The child suddenly yelled "I'm 18 now! My growth hormones just haven't kicked in, that's all!"

"18?" Mori and Suzu asked in union _'Is her case like… Mitskuni's?'_

"Princess is so perfect!" The "child" explained "I want to be just like her! I thought she was the same age as me. So I started following her around so I can be just like her!"

"I'm not perfect, Hime. I'm just human." Suzu smiled gently at the girl "You're very lucky, you know. That you can be so carefree like that…"

'_I think she's talking about her condition…' _Mori thought as he looked at Suzu.

"Tell you what" Suzu took out her cellphone "Why don't we keep in contact? DO you have a cellphone?"

"H-Hai!" Hime rummaged through her pockets taking out a cute mobile.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends, Hime. Oh and by the way, I' don't mind you calling me princess and all but my real name is Sasazuka Suzu, ok?"

"*stars in eyes* H-Hai!"

* * *

"That girl was a handful."

Mori and Suzu stayed under a bus stop shed to take shelter from the rain.

"I wouldn't say that." Suzu chuckled "I know we had to spend the rest of our date with her and bring her home but it was fun while it lasted."

"I guess." Mori put down the cake boxes and draped an arm around Suzu "Anyway, How did you hide all those *blush* *ahem* hi…ckeys?"

"*giggles* Hikaru's maids saw them when they changed me. But I made them not tell anyone." Suzu looked up at him "They used a stick concealer like the one Hikaru used to disguise himself."

"Well that's good. You don't have to wear that turtle-neck sweater you wore yesterday."

"Yeah. Everyone was asking a lot about it. Especially Tamaki."

Mori and Suzu: *blush* *laughs*

**Kimino mi teru…**

"Takashi, your phone is ringing."

Mori took it out and flipped it open

"Hello?... *frowns*What?... Alright."

"Something wrong?"

"Haruhi is in trouble."

* * *

Pension Misuzu

The Next Day

10:00 a.m.

"All's well that ends well, ne?" Suzu stood on the balcony that overlooked the lobby "Hikaru seems to be in a better mood now. And he's talking to Arai!"

"Looks like the date plan worked." Kaouru grinned.

"But… Did you not realize it could cause feelings of love?" Kyouya pointed out.

"It's too early for that." Kaouru looked at his twin "Hikaru's an idiot after all."

**Hey! Let's cut open the watermelon together!**

"Coming!" Suzu excitedly ran downstairs "Cone on you two!"

Kaouru and Kyoya: *smirk*

"Well, our club _is _full of idiots."

* * *

**This is The End of This Chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**The stalker idea ****© Shadowess 88**

**I'm really sorry that it didn't turn out the way you want it T_T but no matter how hard I try to make a thrilling and dark-mooded storyline, it never turns out well. So I'm really sorry. **

**And I also apologize to everyone else for not making this chap "exciting" or "hilarious".**

**So please tell me what you think and maybe give me some ideas that I can work with. Thank you. Critiques are also welcome. **


	20. Halloween Special! storyrelated!

Ouran High School

Class 3-A

8:30 a.m.

"**Okay everyone! Moving on!"**

Suzu sat on a desk at the very back row of the classroom listening to the Class Rep's announcements.

"Horo-kun, although this may be our last year here at Ouran, it still does not give you any right to vandalize school property…"

In the background: "Hey I said I was sorry!"

"… so the school faculty has given me the authority to put you on work detail during the following days until Halloween…"

In the background: "What?!"

"… furthermore, I would like to ask everyone else to vote if we will or will not have an activity for the upcoming week."

**Fufufufufufufufu… It seems that Halloween has finally come… Fufufufufufu**

Umehito Nekozawa, President of the Black Magic Club, mused from his seat beside Suzu.

Ever since Suzu's first encounter with the Black Magic Club (_**KhAeL: refer to chapter three, people**_), Nekozawa has been hanging around Suzu if ever she isn't with anyone else. Despite Mori's disapproval, referring to him as "not such a bad guy but creepy all the same", Suzu manages to befriend him.

"Is Halloween your favorite holiday, Umehito-kun?" Suzu smiled facing her hooded friend.

"Fufufufufufu… Why yes it is… It's the most meaningful amongst all the others…"

**So does anyone have a suggestion on what activity we should do?**

In the background: "What about a tea party?" "Not one of _those_ again. We did it last year!" "Maybe a talent show?" "Not all of us have something to show off y'know."

"Seems like everyone is interested." Suzu listened to everyone's suggestions "What do you thing we should do, Umehito-kun?"

"I don't know… I'm not that interested in class bonding personally… but I do plan on helping out other classes if their activities are worth it…" Nekozawa fiddled with Beelzenef, his puppet.

"Well, why don't you hang around in the Host Club for a while after class?" Suzu suggested "We're planning on dressing up and decorating the club room for Halloween."

"Yes, that would be nice. Thanks for the offer, Suzu-kun."

* * *

Third Music Room

Host Club

10:00 a.m.

"Tell me again _why_ you invited him in here?"

Tamaki cowered behind Suzu as they watched Nekozawa settle into a coffin on the other side of the room.

"He didn't seem to have anything to do after class…" Suzu moved away to prepare some tea with Tamaki following closely behind "… So I thought that he could help us out here with the decorations."

"B-b-but why _him_?!" Tamaki started turning pale and froze like a statue.

"*sigh* Here." Suzu seated him on a nearby table "Try to drink some of this. It'll help you relax. He won't do anything to you. I promise."

Tamaki started drinking his tea in miniscule sips.

"Suzu-chaaan!" Hani spun her around "Ne, ne! What's wrong with Tama-chan?"

"He's just scared of Umehito-kun." She said ruffling his hair.

"It is a mystery why, of all the people here in Ouran, he chose you to be his seat mate." Kyouya said bluntly.

"Uhmmm… Thanks?" Suzu made an uneasy smile.

* * *

Day before Holloween

The Third Music Room

1:30 p.m.

"There! All done!" Suzu held up a vampire's cape inspecting any other damages on it.

"Thanks, Suzu-chan!" Hani jumped up and down while Suzu helped him put his cape back on.

"Be careful next time, okay?" She called after him as he ran off going back to his customers.

In the distance: "Okay!"

"Have you decided on what your costume could be, Suzu-kun?" Nekozawa walked out of a coffin behind Suzu.

"No. I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh, I see."

***sob* Haruhi…*sob* whyy…??!! *sob* Why did you leave daddy for those dirty stinky men???!!!!**

"He still isn't over it, huh?" Kyouya walked over to Suzu looking at Tamaki.

Suzu crouched down near Tamaki's "corner of woe".

"It's alright, Tamaki-kun." Suzu patted his back "After tomorrow night, everything will be back to normal."

"Waaaaaaaah!!!!! NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki threw himself at Suzu like a baby and began to curl up and suck his thumb while leaning against his senior.

"Tamaki-kun…" Suzu sighed as she continued to pat his back.

"Kyaaaaaa! So beautiful!!!!" Renge, along with the customers, squealed "The love of an older more experienced senior is being passed on to the emotionally challenged sophomore as he leans onto him for comfort!"

Renge's Inner Mind Theater:

Tamaki latching onto Suzu with such need and desperation. Suzu returning the embrace with such love and care. The two lean in so close peering into each other's soul and then-

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!**

"Uhmmm… Renge-chan, I think you're getting a little overboard…" Suzu mentioned with a nervous chuckle.

Renge: "THE BEAUTY! THE GRACE! SUCH COMPASSION!!!"

Customers: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Kyouya, Hani and Nekozawa: -_-'

Mori: *twitch* *twitch*

Mori's conscience: _**'What in the name of sh*** is that f****** b**** trying to- '**_

Tamaki: T_T

Suzu: *ignored*

* * *

Holloween

The Third Music Room

6:30 p.m.

"Finally! The preparations are all over…" Suzu wobbled like a dead leaf and floated over the nearest couch.

"Suzu-chaaan!!!" She herd him hop over "What do you think of my werewolf costume? Isn't it cute??"

Hani twirled around showing Suzu an over-grown pumpkin stuck to his head. And it did NOT look like a werewolf.

"It… I…err…" Suzu stuttered for a word.

"It looks nice, Mitskuni." Mori answered for her as he approached them.

"Thanks!!!" Hani skipped off somewhere else.

Suzu smiled as she watched her friend in the distance and felt Mori sit beside her.

"Don't you look handsome." Suzu commented as she took in Mori's costume which consisted of his school uniform and face paint.

"*blush* I-"

**IT'S TIME, EVERYONE!!!! POSITIONS!!!!**

* * *

Halloween Night

In some dark classroom en-route to Class 1-A's activity

10:15 p.m.

***moan* *moan* *moan***

"*moan* T- Takashi *moan* If someone sees us *moan*" Suzu squirmed under her fiancé's iron grip.

"It doesn't matter…" Mori murmured as he stopped for a brief moment from attacking his _lover's_ neck.

* * *

***pant* *pant* *pant***

Mori hovered over his fiancée looking at her fragile form after he left numerous marks on her slender neck and collar bone.

Face flushed, mouth slightly parted, school uniform jacket off, school uniform button-down shirt opened stopping in cleavage area and her neck tie hanging off her shoulder.

"*pant* You've got *pant* your face paint *pant* all over me, you know?" Suzu joked.

"*blush* S-sorry…"

Suzu sat up and started fixing herself as Mori sat against the wall beckoning her to come over.

"Takashi?" Suzu asked as she cuddled up closer to her fiancé.

Mori returned the gesture and wrapped his hand around her waist "Hmm?"

"Do you remember our trip to Karuizawa a few months ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"If it's alright with you… I'd… never mind."

Mori lifted her chin up and started giving her sweet little kisses all over her face.

"Tell me." He murmured

"*blush* I'd really like it if we moved there… you know… I mean… after we're _married_ … and all that…" She said in between kisses.

Mori's eyes widened and just stared at her.

'_It's the first time she ever said anything like that…'_

'_**Just shows that she wants us as much as we want her.'**_

'_Can't you be serious for once?'_

'_**Hey, I'm here to tell you the truth.'**_

"T-Takashi… Please don't stare at me like that…" Suzu became even redder and buried her face into his chest.

"*snaps out of it* Sorry… It's just that… well…"

"You don't like it?"

"N-No! I mean… Yes, I'd like that… but it's the first time you've ever mentioned our engagement…"

"Oh… I guess you're right…"

***door slams open* ALRIGHT YOU TWO! SHOW'S OV-**

In the distance: "Tama-chan! I don't think you should do that!!!"

Hani and Kyouya appeared beside Tamaki huffing after a while.

"Tamaki! I told you for the _thousandth _time! They're FI-" Kyouya cut his sentence short as he followed Tamaki's gaze.

Kyouya, Hani and Tamaki: O////////O

Suzu: Eeep! *buries face into Mori's shoulder*

Mori: u/////u

**I'M SORRY!!!! SO TERRIBLY SORRY, SEMPAI!!!! PLEASE EXCUSE US!!! *bows* *slams door shut***

* * *

The Next Day

Class 3-A

8:00 a.m.

"Umehito-kun." Suzu sat beside Nekozawa who was once again fiddling with Beelzenef "You didn't have to publish Class 1-A's activity on the school newspaper, you know."

"Fufufufufu… But that's the fun of it all… Fufufufu"

* * *

**Okay! Story end! Tell me if I have any mistakes or if you have any ideas please!**

**And please participate in poll! It's on my profile!**


	21. Nue Apprentice

**Sorry for the late update! Oh an there's a typo in a past chapter. You guys remember the chapter entitled Wonderous Wonder? Yeah. Kyouya actually said that whoever gets picked will get to kiss Mori not Suzu. But the bottle stopped pointing to Tamaki so yeah. Enjoy this chapter! Hope I didn't make any mistakes!**

**

* * *

**Ouran High School

Third Music Room

1:00 p.m.

"Hey, who do you think Suzu-kun is dressed as?"

"What about Abe Juro-san?"

"Saburo-san?"

"No! They're all too vicious!"

"She's right! Suzu-sempai is the epitome of peace and tranquility!"

The clients freely fantasized Suzu's role as she peacefully trimmed a bonsai tree wearing a Shinsengumi uniform.

"Yes! You can imagine him sitting peacefully by a koi pond tending bonsai with such care and grace!" Renge shouted standing in front of a podium.

Customers: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Wow, Suzu-chan! You're getting a lot of attention today!" Hani skipped over to her.

"Am I?" Suzu smiled "Anyway, I'm finished over here. Why don't you go over with the others and I'll serve you some sweets and tea."

"Thank you!" He shouted running off.

* * *

"Aren't you getting lonely all by yourself here?" Suzu walked over where Mori sat and handed him a cup of green tea.

"Not anymore." He mumbled as he took the cup.

Mori sat quietly as Suzu stood behind him talking to his clients for him right until…

**STAB**

Customers: KYAAAAAAAAA!

Haruhi: Mori-sempai?

Suzu: Takashi!

Hikaru: Why did he do that all of a sudden?

Kaouru: He's angry because he's not garnering any attention!

Hani: Don't worry, Takashi! Me and Suzu-chan are here!

Tamaki: Mori-sempai! Please calm down! I understand that every time you only have one or two lines of dialogue and that it's already the later parts of the second half, you're getting irritated because you don't get any episodes featuring you but-

**No**

Everyone stopped their delusional conclusions as they watched Mori open the screen doors.

"There's a trespasser." He said monotonously.

"Wait." Suzu spoke up "Isn't that-"

"Morinozuka Takashi!" The "trespasser" charged at him.

The Host Club: A raid?

"Sempai! Please accept me as your apprentice!" The "trespasser" bowed respectfully.

.

.

.

Ha?

Everyone stared at the "trespasser" dumbfounded as he stayed in that position.

"Ah, I see." Suzu suddenly popped out of nowhere crouching in front of the "trespasser".

"I suggest that everyone go back to their jobs and take care of this matter after club hours, ok?" Suzu smiled at everyone as she shooed them away "Leave him to me, alright? Now shoo!"

All the Host Club members finally listened and made their way back to their designated clients.

"Why don't you stay there and I'll prepare some tea for you." Suzu closed the screens of the makeshift tatami room and went off to get some tea.

* * *

"No. I'm not a human weapon. I was just born with this scary face"

The "trespasser", or Kasanoda Ritsu, sat on a couch across another one with Hikaru, Kaouru, Kyouya, Haruhi and Tamaki.

"So you were aware of it, Casanova-kun." The twins said in union.

"It's Kasanoda."

"Bossa Nova?"

"*eyes flash* IT'S KASANODA, DAMMIT! YOU GUYS WANT TO DIE?"

Suzu stood by a table, which was occupied by Hani and Mori, behind the other members' couch.

"Poor guy." Hani sympathized.

"Mmm." Suzu nodded "But he does seem to look up to you, Takashi."

"Morinozuka-sempai." Kasonada started getting Hani and Suzu's attention "Please teach me. Why can you be like that?"

Mori turned to him with a serious expression.

"You have such a scary face…"

Mori: D= (the "D" is Mori's mouth and the "=" are his eyes)

Suzu: *pfft* (expression means holding back fit of laughter)

"… emotionless, uncommunicative and unsociable… Your face is pretty much akin to the guard dogs from hell… yrt how are you ablr to have so many people around you?"

Kasonada got off his seat and once again bowed "Please teach me your secrets!"

"Oooh…" Mori rubbed his temples.

"You okay, Takashi?" Hani asked concerned.

"I'm just feeling dizzy." Mori replied and looked at his fiancée who was hiding half of her flushed face (from holding back laughter) with a circular tray.

"S- *pfft* Sorry, Takashi."

'_**Great. Not only do we have a wannabe "apprentice", but also a GORGEOUS fiancée in the brink of hysterical laughter because of OUR humiliation!'**_

'_We need help.'_

"Tamaki." You called.

Mori's facial expression: HELP ME!

"If Mori-sempai says so, then I, Suoh Tamaki, shall do my best!" Tamaki said getting too full of himself. "Bossa Nova-kun, although you and Mori-sempai have nothing in common, there is some thing that you definitely lack!"

"Wha?"

"That is… the Lovely Item!"

"L-Lovely… Item?"

"And this time, we present to you…" As Tamaki announced, a stage appeared while its curtains lifted revealing… "Lovely Item, Mitskuni-kun!"

"By putting Hani-sempai beside Mori-sempai, it automatically covers up for Mori-sempai's untalkative nature!" Tamaki explained. "And with the newest addition to the set: Suzu-sempai! The Back-Up Lovely Item! With Hani-sempai's cute and cheery personality mixed with Suzu-sempai's kind and gentle personality, Mori-sempai appears more approachable and becomes a charming young man!"

Haruhi and the twins: "Ooooh! Now, I see!"

Mori: O.O _'That is not what I expected.' _

Haruhi: That reminds me. Mori-sempai…

*Mori's head turns to their direction at 90°*

Hikaru: …Pretty much doesn't to anything.

*180°*

Kaouru: He's like a pig. Position-wise, anyway.

*360°*

"Takashi…" Hani's voice caught Mori's attention "*eyes water* You were using us all this time?"

Mori: *shakes head furiously*

"However, Hani-sempai is being rented on a long-term basis…" Tamaki mused to himself "So we can't let you borrow him…"

"Am I being rented to you?"

Mori: D= *shakes head even more furiously*

"Then maybe we can lend you Suzu-sempai since he's just a Back-Up Lovely Item?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't mind *pfft* I'm kinda used to having scary-faced people around *pfft*" Suzu now covered her face with the whole tray as she shook uncontrollably.

'_**THIS IS SO HUMILIATING! Suoh, you're gonna pay!'**_

"So it's settled then! Suzu-sempai will be Bossa Nova-kun's Lovely Item!" Tamaki announced. "I guess that settles that. Right Mori-sem-"

Mori's facial expression: Do that, or DIE!

"*ahem* uhhh… err… m-maybe we should find another substitute." Tamaki cleared his throat once more "But we certainly have to change that yankee fashion of yours…"

* * *

Morinozuka Estate

Kitchen

12:30 a.m.

"How do you think Kasanoda-san is doing?" Suzu sat on a high stool by the counter. She dangled her feet unknowingly as she spoke with her fiancé across the room while he prepared a midnight snack for the both of them.

The Morinozuka Estate kitchen wasn't different from the normal décor of the house. It is a Japanese traditional kitchen with all the perks of a modern one (like having microwaves, coffee makers and the sort) but the room is larger with a wooden counter in the middle of it.

"I know Tamaki-kun meant well but the thing that he made the twins do may have made Kasanoda-san more frightening. Oh, thank you." Mori set a simple tuna sandwich in front of Suzu as she talked about Kasanoda's temporary "transformation".

"Well, the dreadlocks did look good on him." Mori joked with his monotonous voice as he wrapped his arms around Suzu's waist from behind and kissed her on her temple.

"That wasn't nice you know." She giggled as she ate her sandwich with her fiancé attached to her.

"Here. Have a bite." Suzu gave him as piece as she "fed" him "I thought you were going to make one for yourself too."

"*swallow* I ate it while I made yours." Mori said as he opened his mouth once again for another piece.

"So then, why are you eating off my share?" Suzu held up the piece not giving it to Mori.

"Because it tastes better when you feed me." Mori leaned in closer to eat the piece from her hand.

"I'll be in the room. Come back to bed, ok? It's late." Mori unwrapped his arms around her as he headed for the stairs.

* * *

The Next Day

Ouran North Entrance Gate

7:30 a.m.

"It looks like it's going to rain today." Suzu mumbled absent-mindedly as she walked to class with her best friend and fiancé.

"Hey, look! It's Bossa Nova-kun!" Hani waved at him.

"Morinozuka-aniki!" Kasanoda bowed "Good morning."

"Good Morning, Bossa Nova-kun!"

"Ussu! Haninozuka-sempai! Sasazuka-sempai!" Kasanoda yelled fiercely "freezing" the passer-bys.

Hani latched onto Suzu's waist out of fear. "Ussu." He murmured.

"Morinozuka-sempai. Let me take your briefcases to your classrooms." Kasanoda offered gesturing with his hands.

"It's alright. We still have time." Mori said calmly _'An enemy.'_ His senses stiffened as he used his thumb to push Kasanoda out of a falling pot's way.

"What the-!" Kasanoda froze dumbfounded before his should-have-been demise.

"Kasanoda-san! Are you al-" Suzu tried running over to him.

**SMASH!**

Another potted plant was elegantly disposed of by Mori right before it made contact to Suzu.

"Mori-kun, are you alright?"

"You ok, Morinozuka?"

People started crowding Mori after the potted plants stopped falling from the sky.

Kasanoda sat on the ground as he envied his sensei's charisma.

"Are you hurt, Kasanoda-san?" Suzu asked from beside him looking at the freshman with worried eyes.

"Ahh… Ummm" Kasanoda nodded slowly as he was helped up by his sempai.

"Something wrong, Kasanoda-san?" Suzu dusted off some of the dirt that smeared Kasanoda's shirt.

"It's… Well… Morinozuka-aniki has so many people around him even though he has such a scary face…" He looked at the ground below his feet "I'm so envious of him…"

"Envy is one of the seven deadly sins, you know." Suzu stated with a warm smile "All I'm saying is… trust yourself more, ok?"

"Umm…" Kasanoda faced his sempai with a nod "Thanks, sempai."

* * *

Ouran High School

The Third Music Room

10:00 a.m.

The Host Club: "…" -_-

The Host Club decided to "officially" start Kasanoda's Angelic Transformation and pitched in some ideas they might have to help. Right now, they settled for Tamaki's…

Kasanoda wore a stressed expression on his face and neko ears headband on his head. The host club is currently judging his appearance…

.

.

.

Hani: -_- . . . "Bakeneko."

*girl's shriek*

Suzu: "Uhmm… I think that's too harsh, Mitskuni… I think he looks more like a Nue."

_**(KhAeL: A Nue is **__**a mysterious creature usually described as having the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon dog, the limbs of a tiger, and a snake tail.**__** )**_

*girl's shriek*

Kaouru: -_- "_That's _too harsh, Suzu-sempai."

Everybody else: -_- "Yeah."

Twins: "If you're going for the nekomimi look then you should go all out!"

* * *

Ouran High School

Host Club Room

12: 01 p.m.

"Here's some new uniforms, Haruhi-chan."

Suzu handed Haruhi a spare male uniform since her old one was stained with red paint.

"Thanks, Suzu-sempai." Haruhi gratefully took the bundle and started stripping out of her stained uniform "Sempai, did you know about Casanova-san's "assassins" too?"

"In a way I did…" Suzu smiled gently "Takashi and Mitskuni didn't tell me about it but I knew in a way."

"Ah I see." Haruhi took off her dress shirt "Sem-"

***door opens***

"_Ma-Ma-Ma- MAH?"_


	22. Ouran School Festival

Ouran High School Courtyard

The Morning before the School Festival

8:00 a.m.

"Hiya!"

Tamaki requested that the Host Club should hold a Parade for the School Festival so Kyouya rented a carriage for them to use.

"Wow, Suzu-sempai! I didn't know you could ride like that!" Hikaru cheered on his sempai as she rode one of the horses through an obstacle course.

"Was it really that good?" Suzu smiled sheepishly as she slowed down and got off the horse for it to be attached to the carriage.

"Yeah! That was amazing!" Kaouru chimed in.

"C'mon you two! You don't want to get left behind now do you?" Hani sat on the carriage as Mori secured the belts on the horse "We're going to have a rehearsal Parade for tomorrow!"

Kaouru and Suzu both hopped into the carriage. Hani and Suzu in one side and Kaouru on the other.

"Kaouru! Get over here!" Hikaru said from the driver's seat gesturing Kaouru to practice with him.

"Nah. I'd rather sit here and enjoy the ride." Kaouru declined "And besides, I'll just get in Mori-sempai's way."

"Suit yourself, then." Hikaru looked at Mori expectantly waiting for his instructions.

The carriage stared moving a little rough at first but Hiakru got the hang of it after a while with Mori's help.

"So sempai" Kaouru faced Suzu "Where'd you learn to ride like that?"

"Yeah, Suzu-chan! I never knew ojiisan let you do stuff like that!" Hani piped in.

"Well… remember those few years I spent in London?" Suzu started narrating "You see-"

"I hope you won't mind that I sit in on this?" Tamaki scootched over to Kaouru's side.

The carriage just stopped momentarily to pick up Tamaki and was off.

"Good Morning, Tamaki-kun." Suzu greeted.

"Morning, sempai." Tamaki smiled as usual "So where were we?"

"Suzu-sempai turned out to be a really good equestrienne so we asked her how she got that talent."

"Ahh. Please continue then, sempai." Tamaki said with interest.

"Alright then." Suzu started narrating "As a junior high student, I spent a few years in London for my treatments."

"Treatments?" Hikaru, Kaouru and Tamaki said in union.

"Suzu-chan was very sickly as a child." Hani answered for her "Then suddenly, her condition became critical so she had to fly to London to get better."

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"Really? I had no idea, sempai." Tamaki said sympathetically.

"Hikaru, Kaouru, do you both remember the time when you asked me about my short hair?" Suzu closed her eyes to remember that memory "It was because of the treatments. My long hair became a nuisance to them, you see, so they cut it short. But the treatment was a success and I'm recuperating now so my hair should grow back normally."

"…" The twins kept quiet but still paid attention.

"Anyway, going back to the topic, I was always in the hospital there. Bed-ridden most of the times but still alive." Suzu chucked mostly to herself but everyone just kept quiet " So one day, one of the doctors advised me to take on horse-back riding as a little hobby. Not the sport though. He simply said that I should just let the horse carry me for my walks outside. He said that it would be good for me to have some fresh air and something to be with."

"Oh. I see." Tamaki nodded "So when you got better, you started getting serious about it."

"No, not really. I just like to do it since it keeps my mind off things most of the time."

"There, There!" Hikaru said from the driver's seat as he stopped the carriage.

"Not bad. I can let you be on your own now." Mori complimented.

"Look, there's Haruhi and Kyouya." Suzu pointed.

"REALLY? WHERE?"

* * *

Ouran High School Salon

Opening Ceremony

8:30 a.m.

"Tamaki…" Suzu sighed as she heard Tamaki yelp in pain as he fell from the chandelier after hearing his father's orders.

"You have all the right to do that." Kyouya stood beside Suzu as he surveyed the salon. "Hmm? That's rare."

"What is, Kyouya-kun?" Suzu asked.

"My father came. I've always thought that he's too busy." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Really? That's awfully nice of him." Suzu stood in front of Kyouya and fixed his suit and bowtie "You should look nice in front of your father since he's come all this way, ne?"

"I suppose." Kyouya mumbled.

"You don't sound too happy about it." Suzu pouted "We'll soon fix that."

After tidying up the youngest Ootori, Suzu made him turn around and pushed him to where his father stood.

Kyouya sighed and smiled at his enthusiastic sempai and made his way towards his father.

"What was that all about, Suzu-chan?" Hani asked as he skipped beside her.

"I was just giving Kyouya a little boost." Suzu smiled cheerfully "I thought he needed to-"

**SLAP!**

Haruhi: "Kyouya-sempai!"

"Kyouya-kun!" Suzu ran towards him and picked up his glasses that flew off "Are you alright?"

"Wasting time in such silly activities" Kyouya's father scolded "Are you trying to put me to shame?"

Kyouya stood respectfully as his father left.

"Kyouya! You okay?" Tamaki asked as the rest of the host club followed.

"What a scary papa…" the twins shivered holding each other.

"Yeah… hitting someone with glasses like that…" Hani commented.

"He hit you because you were in the host club?" Haruhi said from beside Tamaki..

"It's nothing." Kyouya brushed past Tamaki "It was in my predictions anyway."

"Kyouya-kun, wait!" Suzu ran after him "Let me treat your cheek."

* * *

Ouran High School Salon

Back Room

8:40 a.m.

"I'm sorry." Suzu murmured as she dabbed a cloth on Kyouya's bruised cheek "I'm very sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Suzu-sempai." Kyouya said as he sat on a chair while Suzu crouched by his side as she treated his bruise.

"But if I hadn't pushed you into greeting him then-"

"I would still have gone and done so even without you telling me. So there is no need for you to apologize."

Suzu stayed quiet as she stood and kept the first aid kit.

Kyouya sat still on his chair with his glasses off and an arm resting on the table beside him. His bangs covered his eyes from Suzu's sight as she approached him quietly.

"Your father seems very strict…" Suzu said out of the blue "It must be difficult for you… having three other elder siblings that seem to be very competitive… and with your father pressuring the youngest mem-"

"What is it that you would like to achieve in this conversation, sempai?" Kyouya said sternly obviously trying to hold back the irritation in his voice.

"*sigh* Well…" Suzu stood closer to the younger Ootori and embraced him making his head rest on her stomach "I just want you to enjoy yourself, Kyouya-kun. I said those things because I wanted you to know that none of what your father says about you matters. Here, you'll always be Mama Kyouya. To me and the rest of the Host Club."

A comforting silence remained in the room as Suzu stood with Kyouya in her arms.

The young man relaxed in his senior's hold and returned the embrace as he held her tighter and tighter in each passing second. Soft cracks and sobs emanating from him.

* * *

Ouran High School Salon

Host Club is now closed

5:00 p.m.

"I had no idea." Haruhi sat by the indoor fountain as she took in all the sudden information.

"Tamaki had a tragic past. But that is what made the man we see today." Kyouya ended.

"I can somehow relate to him though." Suzu stood with Mori's arm around her "Not being able to see people that you love for a long time."

***door opens***

"Tama-chan!" Hani squeaked.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement to make." Tamaki stood with an empty gaze "Starting today onwards, I will be engaged to Miss Éclair Tonerre here and after the Ouran School Festival, the Host Club will be officially dissolved. That is all."

'_No.'_

* * *

**Story end! If you're wondering why Suzu just explained her past **_**now**_**, it's because she wasn't as close to the Host Club **_**then**_**. Get it? Anyway, I've decided to take rawrmonster13's (thanks again! You rock!) advice on writing sub-stories while I write my main one to make it easier for the readers and myself. So it's in my profile if you want to check it out and it's a one-shot so yeah. Hope I didn't make any mistakes this time, too! **

**Edited! Kyouya crying idea** **© Kuramasredredrose**


	23. 2nd to dah last chapter!

Morinozuka Estate

The night after Tamaki's declaration

7:00 p.m.

Mori just exited the showers as he made his way to his and Suzu's room.

'_Tamaki… is disbanding the host club…'_

'_**That's a shocker for me, too.'**_

He entered his room where he found Suzu face-down on the bed with an open cell phone in hand.

"Suzu." He called as he put on a yukata.

"…"

He sat on the edge of the bed beside her "Suzu?"

"…"

"*sigh*" He reached out and tugged on the cell phone she was holding. He didn't feel any objections so he gently took it and looked at the screen.

A text message was displayed. It said:

_Sender: Kyouya-kun_

_Subject: Re: How's Tamaki?_

_I just finished my call with him. It seems as though he is serious about this matter… but I agree with your speculations, sempai. There's definitely a darker plot going on here. I guess the motive of this engagement is to strengthen the Suou Family's power through allying itself with Grand Tonerre. When I called him, he didn't sound like Tamaki at all… maybe you should talk to him? I don't know. It was a miracle that he even answered the phone, that baka. I'll hold a cell phone conference with the others later so wait for my call._

_Message Received: 6: 59 p.m._

Mori flipped the phone shut and laid it on the night stand. He crawled over to his side of the bed pulled Suzu closer to him.

As her back rested against his chest, he started trailing soft kisses around her neck and collar bone.

"Are you okay… Suzu?" He whispered in her ear.

"No… I'm not okay…" She whispered back as she held one of Mori's arms around her waist tighter.

"We'll work something out… we always do…"

"I know… but after all that's happened…"

**Kiss! Kiss! Fall in Love! Kisu…**

_**(KhAeL: Please insert Kyouya emitting dark aura pic here)**_

_Ootori Kyouya would like to invite you to a cell phone conference_

_Accept / Decline_

**Suzu**: *pushes "accept" button* Kyouya?

**Kyouya**: Suzu-sempai. Is Mori-sempai with you?

**Suzu**: Yeah. I set my phone to Loud Speaker mode. He can hear you.

**Mori** (from Suzu's phone): Yeah.

**Hikaru**: Hope we're not disturbing anything, sempai.

**Suzu**: Hush, Hikaru.

**Hani**: Ne, Kyou-chan. What should we do about Tamaki?

**Kyouya**: … I don't know…

**Kaouru**: I don't want Host Club to end. Not now. And _especially_ not because of that Tonerre girl.

**Suzu**: Tamaki must have been bribed or blackmailed. Something must be up!

**Kaouru**: We agree. It's not like the lord to just _disband _the host club like that_._

**Hani**: But what if we can't stop it? What if Tama-chan _does_ make us disband!

**Hikaru**: Shut up, Hani-sempai! How can you say that?

**Mori**: Hikaru.

**Suzu**: Hikaru, apologize now!

**Hikaru**: Oh _now_ you bitch at me?

In the background: **Kaouru** (from Hikaru's phone): Hikaru! Stop being so immature!

**Hikaru** (voice now away from phone but still heard from the line): Let's just talk about how immature I am, huh? Then we'll all forget about that fu-

**Kyouya**: ENOUGH!

**Everyone else**: …

**Kyouya**: *sigh* What would Tamaki say if he found out we were arguing like this?... For now, the best thing we can do is to do our jobs as hosts tomorrow and hope for the best. The reason that I called you all tonight was because I need your cooperation. Don't lose your heads and **don't panic**_. _I'll figure something out somehow. All I need you to do is to make all our guests tomorrow happy. Got it?

**Everyone else**: Alright…

**Kyouya**: *line is cut*

**Hani**: Kyou-chan's out.

**Hikaru**: …Sorry about snapping earlier, Hani-sempai, Suzu-sempai… I didn't mean anything when I said it… I just felt so… so frustrated.

**Hani**: It's okay, Hika-chan. We get it.

**Suzu**: Take care of your brother okay, Kaouru?

**Kaouru**: Sure. G'night, sempais.

**Hani** and **Suzu**: Nite.

**Hani**: I better get to sleep now too. Nite Suzu-chan! Takashi!

**Suzu** and **Mori**: Good night, Mitskuni.

**Hani**: *line is cut*

_Cell phone conference has ended._

Suzu sighed as she plopped back to Mori's side.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Takashi."

* * *

Ouran High School Salon

The Next Day

9:00a.m.

"I wonder what happened to Tama-chan…" Hani mumbled.

The Host Club is now open to the Public. It's the 2nd day of the festival and the Host Club members are serving in the central salon.

"I still can't swallow the lord's words yesterday…" Hikaru scoffed.

"That Tonerre girl…" Suzu gripped the tray she held even tighter as she glared at the arrogant head sitting across Haruhi.

"Come now. Stop saying those useless things." Kyouya clapped getting the hosts' attention "Our guests are waiting."

"You seem pretty calm about this, Kyouya-sempai." Kaouru looked away.

"To serve our guests, who have been looking forward to the Host Club, happily and willingly is the most important thing as of now. Didn't we agree on that last night?"

"…"

"Try and talk to Haruhi later on. The Tonerre girl seems to have said something." Mori mumbled as he and Hani scooped up the twins and got to their jobs "Let's go, Hikaru."

In the background: "Whoooaa! Hani-sempai!" "W-wait, Mori-sempai!"

* * *

"You seem out of it, Haruhi-chan." Suzu nudged the freshman on the rib to get her attention.

"Suzu-sempai!... err… gomen…" Haruhi stood by a post with the cake cart in hand.

"Is something bothering you, Haruhi-chan?"

"Umm… that's…"

"That must have been an idiotic question to ask, no?"

"O-of course not, sempai! It-"

"With all the things that happened, something is definitely bothering everyone in the inside."

The two female (seemingly male) members of the club stood motionlessly by the post. One standing sulkily while the other leaned on the marble.

"What you did for Kyouya-kun… That was a very nice thing for you to do, Haruhi."

The statement seemed to catch the Fujihoka off-guard as she stared at her sempai.

"Standing up for him to his father was a very daring thing to do. It might have given you a bad or good first impression. But putting business aside… you really helped him out, Haruhi. The same thing goes for Hikaru, Kaouru and mostly Tamaki."

Haruhi kept quiet as she listened to her sempai's words. Eyes filled with confusion and sadness.

"I know about you reaching your quota. Kyouya told me a while ago."

The freshman's eyes widened for a split second but she still kept quiet.

"The twins and Tamaki don't know about it yet but Takashi and Mitskuni do."

Suzu paused for a few moments to let Haruhi take in the information.

"Everything that you've done up to this point, isn't in vain. All those scoldings, insults, smiles, laughs, complaints and comments… helped change everyone here in the host club. Even Mitskuni and Takashi for that matter. And although I haven't been here for as long as you, I can definitely say this for sure: I love the Host Club and so does everyone else. Even if you don't show it, you do too, Haruhi."

"Semapi, I-"

"Ja! I better get back to work now or Kyouya-kun will give me a scolding." Suzu stretched and gave Haruhi a pat in the back "Good Luck, Haruhi."

'_Good…Luck?'_

* * *

Ouran High School

The Third Music Room

4:30 p.m.

"Tamaki is leaving for France?" Suzu said shocked.

"Tamaki?" A red car passed by with Tamaki and Eclair on board "Tama-chan!" "My lord!" "Damn! The Festival isn't even over yet!"

"The car should be around the corner! Let's go, Haruhi!"

The host club members stormed out of the club room and dashed for the parking lot.

"Kyouya! Take the twins and Haruhi with you! Suzu! Mitskuni!" Mori lifted Suzu and made her dangle from his shoulder like a sack of rice making the frills on her dress flap.

"W-wait! Takashi!"

'_**Dang she has a cute ass!'**_

'_Now's not the time!'_

The two parties split up as they headed for their destinations.

"The carriage?" Suzu hurriedly readied the horses as Mori made Hani sit on the carriage.

"Get on!"

Hani lifted Suzu up and the carriage moved full speed towards what looked like a sea of black dots.

"That's the Ootori Private Police!" Suzu held tight as the carriage barged into the circle.

The police: "Whooooa!" "That's Haninozuka and Morinozuka!"

"Take this horse carriage with Suzu." Mori instructed to the twins "If you use the bypass on the hill behind the school, you'll be able to get to them."

"Hikaru! Take the other reign!" Suzu instructed as she held out the rope.

"Be very careful, Suzu." Mori said taking his stance.

"Yeah. You too, Takashi, Mitskuni."

"Let's go!"

* * *

Outside the School Campus

On the Hill bypass

4:53 p.m.

**AGGGGHHHHH!  
**

"Hikaru!" Kaouru shouted with worry after the carriage ran out of control.

"Easy!" Suzu pulled on the reigns to calm the horses.

"Damn it!This can't! This can't be the end!" Hikaru shouted from the pumpkin patch.

***cough* *cough* *hack* *cough* **

"Suzu-sempai!" Haruhi patted her sempai's back as she leaned over to the driver's seat "Are you alright?"

"*cough* *cough* Haruhi… *cough* get me down…"

Haruhi held her sempai and helped her descend the carriage.

"It's been a while *hack* *cough* since I had this much action*cough*" Suzu's coughs became heavier and uglier as she clenched the dirt on the ground.

Haruhi, with a sudden burst of confidence, stripped off her wig and left with the carriage towards Tamaki.

"Suzu-sempai!" Kaouru and Hikaru instantly stayed by her side as she coughed and wheezed.

"*cough* *cough* My phone *wheeze* *cough*" Suzu reached into her dress' pocket with a shaky hand and held out her phone.

Hikaru took it and frantically punched in Kyouya's number.

"_Suzu-sempai! Are you okay?"_

"_Hell No! No we're not!"_

"_Hikaru?"_

"_The carriage lopsided, Haruhi is on her own, I __**think**__ I broke and arm and SUZU-SEMPAI is HANGING ON TO DEAR LIFE!"_

"_What?"_

* * *

On the road towards the bridge

In Kyouya's Car

5:00 p.m.

"Take it easy, Suzu-chan!" Hani held on to his best friend's hand as she lay in Mori's arms.

"Haru- *wheeze* Haruhi *gasp*" Suzu's coughs slowly subdued after she breathed into a mask that emitted some sort of medicine manufactured by the Ootori group.

"What's going on? I thought she said her treatments were a success!" Hikaru yelled in worry but at the same time in pain as Kyouya temporarily treated his broken arm.

"What treatments?" Kyouya looked at Mori expectantly but decided to ask him at another time as he saw how anxious his sempai was.

"Can you talk? Does it hurt anywhere?" Mori whispered slowly as he buried his face at the back of his fiancée's head.

"Yes… I can talk… and No… it doesn't hurt anywhere…" Suzu replied slowly.

Everyone sighed in relief upon hearing their friend's voice.

"Kyouya-sama! There they are!" The driver said halting the car to a stop.

Everybody else rushed outside the car with Mori carrying Suzu bridal-style, they welcomed Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Geez… That idiot…" Kyouya sighed.

Suzu lay in Mori's arms both with a content smile.

"But sempai…" Kyouya said gently "would you mind telling me more about these… treatments?"

* * *

Ourah High School Courtyard

School Festival Ending Ceremony

8:00 p.m.

"How was your day, Haruhi?" It was Suzu's turn to dance the waltz with Haruhi as both (wearing dresses) happily spun around in a slow circle.

"This is one of the most stressful days I've ever experienced." Both laughed heartily gaining squeals from the fans.

"Have you recovered now, sempai?" Haruhi asked with concern remembering the coughing fit her sempai had to endure.

"Yeah. I've agreed to let Kyouya take me to a check up tomorrow. So I should be fine." Suzu smiled comfortingly "Look at that, Kaouru's waiting for you."

Suzu spun her around making her end gracefully in Kaouru's arms.

"May I have this dance?"

Kyouya bowed in a gentlemanly manner as he led the waltz.

"A lot has happened today hm, Kyouya-kun."

"Indeed. A whole lot."

Both swayed from side to side with a comforting silence.

"I won't be taking sides in this competition, you know." Suzu said mischievously "Haruhi is very hard to please."

Kyouya blushed a deep red as Suzu planted a kiss on his cheek and spun over to her beloved fiancé.

"Finally. I was wondering where you were." Mori held her waist tightly.

"*giggle* Let's just hope none of the clients suspect anything." He led her into the dance floor and started their waltz.

"What's wrong, Takashi?" Suzu said worriedly "You don't look too happy."

"…"

"Takashi?"

"That coughing fit that you had earlier…It was just like that time… before you had to go to London" Mori squeezed her hand "We can't keep this a secret. Sooner or later, your parents have to know. And when they do, they'll make you go away again and-"

"I've gone before, Takashi. It wasn't that big of a deal…" Suzu tried comforting him "And if they want me to go again, then I'm going to have to do it… but I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"No… no you won't." Mori shook his head.

He stayed quiet for a while as he swayed with her from side to side. Suzu figured it would be best that she left her fiancé to his own thoughts…

'_What should I do?'_

'_**Well, why don't you marry her?'**_

'_Did you or did you not forget that we are __**engaged**__? Of course I'm going to marry her.'_

'_**Look. I'm not as dumb as you think I am. What **__**I**__** meant to say was: Marry her NOW.'**_

'_What?'_

'_**ARRRGGHH! Do I have to spell t out for you? You- havta- take her- as your wife- so that- you- can- go- wherever- she needs- TO GO, capeesh?'**_

'_That's… not such a bad idea…'_

'_**Now was that too hard?'**_

"Suzu?" Mori finally said "What do you think about "early marriage"?"

"Well… with our situation… *blush* I-I definitely wouldn't mind…" Suzu stared at her fiancé with a faint blush.

"What about getting married after graduation?" Mori then seriously said.

"I…"

"I want you to think about this before you answer me. You don't have to agree if you don't want to." Mori said in a steady voice.

Suzu's blush disappeared as she looked away from her fiancé.

"… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you such a stu-"

"That would be the best graduation gift, Takashi-kun… To become your wife and to have you as my husband…" Suzu cut him off as she looked at him with a faint blush once again and a happy smile on her face.

**Hey look! The fireworks display started!**

Different colors decorated the sky. Taking shape as they emitted bright lights.

"_Thank you… For everything."_

* * *

**Story done! ONE MORE CHAP AND IT'S DONE! Tell me if I made any mistakes!**

**Starting from the line "What's wrong, Takashi?" from the last division of the chapter © Shadowess 88**


	24. The LAST Chapter

Morinozuka Estate Karuizawa Branch

5 years later

10:00 p.m.

**Quiet! They're coming! Everybody hide!**

***scramble*** "Get off me, Sempai! This is _my _hiding spot!" ***shuffle*** "Well how was _I _supposed to know that? The lights are off!" ***trip*** "Gah! My foot!" ***crash*** "Be careful, my lord! If Mori-sempai finds out that- ow! F***!" ***break*** "I swear I'm gonna make you hurt if that was the cake, Tamaki!"

***door opens***

"Mitskuni, what's going on?" A woman's voice echoed around the room.

"Just turn on the lights and see, Suzu-chan!"

***turns on lights* **

**Haruhi**: *cramped inside an uncovered cabinet* -_-'

**Kyouya**: *holding a large 5-story cake up in the air with both hands* I_I

**Hikaru**: *sprawled across floor holding his throbbing thumb* T^T

**Kaouru**: *frantically trying to put together a broken vase* o^o

**Tamaki**: *standing in the middle of the room* ^_^'

.

.

.

"Sur…prise?"

**Suzu, Mori **and** Hani: **O.O

* * *

"Gomen, Suzu-sempai…Mori-sempai…"

Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaouru and Hani sat in a line seiza style heads low in front of the couple.

"Honestly, what's going on here?" Suzu made an exasperated sigh.

"We're sorry, Suzu-chan… we just wanted to hold a surprise party for you and Takashi…" Hani's eyes watered "Kyou-chan planned everything perfectly! We promise!"

"But alas, all my efforts are put in vain…" Kyouya mumbled sending death glares towards his best friend.

"Umm… errr… A-anyway, Suzu-sempai. This is all my fault… please forgive me…" Tamaki bowed making his forehead touch the tatami mats.

In the background: "Hell yeah it was your fault." "I told you to find your own hiding spot before we started but nooooo…"

"*sigh* Alright. Everybody up." Suzu walked away properly setting the cake on a nearby table as Mori fixed the torn-down banner that read:

WELCOME HOME, SEMPAIS and HAPPY 5th WEDDING ANNIVERSARY!

"What?" Everybody said in union "You're not mad at us?"

"*giggle* Why should I be mad?" Suzu ruffled Kaouru's hair "This is just like the old times. And just what I need."

"Yeah." Mori embraced Suzu from behind and planted a kiss on her temple.

"In that case-" Tamaki stood full with energy and pointed to the sky "- let the Ouran Host Club- sponsored Wedding Aniversary BEGIN!"

* * *

"Ahh! I'm so full!"

Dinner just finished and everyone seems to be really satisfied.

"How are you feeling, Suzu-sempai? Did the check-ups go well?" A now 21-year-old Haruhi gathered the dirty dishes and headed for the kitchen with Suzu.

"Yeah. The doctors said my condition has gone stable now and that I wouldn't be seeing the hospital much for a few years." Suzu rinsed while Haruhi dried.

"Well that's good to hear."

"How about you? How's law school?"

"Pretty good. Although I have to admit that it does get lonely without the host club." Haruhi then realized what she just said and blushed "Don't _ever _tell Tamaki-sempai that."

"Hahaha… My lips are sealed."

**Wooohooo! Bring in the sake!**

"Mori-sempai? He drinks sake?" Haruhi stared dumbfounded as she saw Mori hand a jug of sake to a whooping Hikaru.

"*chuckle* On special occasion, yes, he does." Suzu led Haruhi to where the others were "But he controls his alcohol so I don't mind."

"So Suzu-sempai." Tamaki said taking his 10th swing of sake "You and Mori-sempai _never_ did it yet?"

"*blush* Wh-what?" Mori and Suzu said in union.

"Really? After 5 years of _marriage_, I thought you've already done it at least once." Kyouya said as if it was nothing (while taking his 35th swing)

"We-well… we make-out once in a while but th-that's it…" Suzu fidgeted on her seat "We didn't think it was the right time yet…"

"Yeah." Mori kept quiet but was as equally nervous as Suzu.

"Well, Takashi has already taken his inheritance and is now the head of the Morinozuka Group _and_ Sasazuka Group, Suzu-chan just finished her routine check-ups and is in tip-top shape… I don't see why _now's_ not the right time." Hani said cheerfully (while taking his 72nd swing) _**(KhAeL: Yes. Short 23 year-olds drink sake.)**_

"Uhhhmm… A-aren't you getting married soon, Mitskuni?" Suzu said in a desperate attempt to change the subject "What kind of person did ojiisama pick for you?"

"Know what? I think it's about time we _leave_ these two lovebirds!" Karouru said now obviously tipsy "They probably have some unfinished business!"

"I'll take care of these guys. Just wait in the room." Mori murmured as he stacked Hikaru, Kaouru and Tamaki together and flung them on his shoulder with Hani on the other side.

"G'nite, Suzu-sempai!" Haruhi called as she exited the house with Kyouya and the others.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow!" Kyouya shouted from outside as his limo parked in front of them.

* * *

"Ta…ka…shi…" Suzu moaned in between kisses she laid on her and Mori's bed.

"Mitskuni's right… why's _now_ not the right time?" Mori proceeded to tug on Suzu's obi as he kneaded his _wife's_ bottom.

* * *

_**KhAeL: I'm so sorry, readers! I just can't do it! Feel free to make your own version of this and message me so I can credit you. I'm just not cut-out for this thing! I'm so sorry for disappointing you! (And this isn't appropriate for my rating… or do you think I should change it?)**_

* * *

On one of the Ootori Group's Yachts

Yukawa River

6 months later

8: 00 a.m.

"Whoaaa! Suzu-sempai! You're HUGE!"

***pinch***

"Ow!" Tamaki rubbed his reddened ear.

"Don't be so rude, Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi scolded while giving an apologetic smile to Suzu.

"*chuckle* It's alright, Haruhi." Suzu smiled as she rocked back and forth on her rocking chair "It's been a while since you all saw me so that reaction is expected."

"Ne, ne. How does it feel like, Suzu-chan?" Hani asked hopping closer to her.

"Should't you ask your wife that, Hani-sempai?" Kaouru swung an arm around his twin.

"Yeah. Isn't she pregnant for a few months now?" Hikaru sipped from his smoothie.

"But I want to know how Suzu-chan feels!" Hani inched closer along with Tamaki.

"Yes, yes! I want to know, too!"

"To be honest, I'm quite curious myself." Haruhi pitched in "What's it like having your stomach at the size of a melon…? No offense, sempai."

"Hahaha none taken, Haruhi-chan." Suzu patted her 6 month-old bump "Hmm… let's see… it feels very warm and tight. When I eat, I feel like I have to eat for a whole battalion. The doctor says it's because my boy's a big eater."

"It's a boy? No way!" Hani jumped excitedly "Mine's a baby girl!"

"That's wonderful, Hani-sempai!" "Wow! Hani-sempai's gonna have a daughter!"

"Congratulations, Mitskuni." Mori stepped up from the captain's deck with Kyouya in tow.

"Arigato, Takashi!" Hani squeaked happily.

"How's the boat?" Suzu pecked Mori on the lips as he bent down to pat her belly.

"Kyouya and I set it on a course so we can stay here with the others."

"That's good- oh!"

"What is it, Suzu-sempai?" "Did your water break?" "OH KAMI! SUZU-SEMPAI IS GOING INTO LABOR!" "INTO LABOR? WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" "HIITACHIIN BROTHERS! CALL THE AMBULANCE! WE'LL USE AIR-LIFT IF POSSIBLE!" "Tamaki." "BREATHE, SUZU-SEMPAI! BREAEAAAAAATHEEE!" "Tamaki." "HOOO-HOOO-HEEE. HOO-HOO- HEE. THAT'S IT, KEEP GOING."

**TAMAKI!**

**Tamaki**: o.o… "eh?"

"*sigh* You baka… Suzu-sempai isn't going into labor. Hikaru, Kaouru, call off whatever you called." Kyouya rubbed his temples "Gomen, Suzu-sempai. Mori-sempai."

"At least we know that they'll cooperate when it _does_ happen." Suzu laughed.

"So what was it, Suzu-sempai?" Haruhi asked having a death grip on Tamaki's ear.

"The baby kicked." Mori murmured with a soft smile as he continued petting Suzu's belly.

**Tamaki**, **Hikaru**, **Kaouru** and **Hani**: "OoooOOOooooOOoohhh!"

"Did you feel it?" Suzu put her hand on top of Mori's "He knows his papa is here."

"I wanna feel it, too!" Hani looked at the couple expectantly "Can I, Suzu-chan? Can I?"

"Sure." Suzu chuckled "But I'm not sure if he'll kick again, ok?"

"Okaaaay!" Hani inched closer and held out his hand. He reached out and placed his tiny palm against Suzu's large belly "It's so warm."

Everyone remained quiet as they watched their senior take a turn.

"Oh!"

"Hey I felt it!" Hani smiled happily "Your ojiisan is here, little guy!"

**Tamaki**: "Really? I wanna have a turn, too!"

**Hikaru**: "Me, too!"

**Kaouru**: "And me!"

**Haruhi**: "Mind if I try, sempai?"

**Suzu**: "Sure! Everyone can have a turn."

**Tamaki** and the **Twins**: "Yeah!"

**Mori**: "And that means you too, Kyouya."

**Kyouya**: "*smirk* Well, if you insist…"

**Tamaki**: "Okay. As president, I shall take the first turn."

**Kaouru**: "Hey that's not fair, dono!"

**Hikaru**: "Yeah! Who let you decide?"

**Tamaki**: "Kyouya! Get out of the way!"

**Kyouya**: "Stop bumping into me! I'm having my turn!"

**Tamaki**: "THAT'S not FAIR!"

**Haruhi**: "Quit being such a baby, sempai."

**Tamaki**: "Haruhiiii!"

"_I wish everyday could last like this."_

"_Yeah."_

* * *

Ouran High School Campus

3 months later

5:00 p.m.

The new superintendent of Ouran Academy took a leisurely walk around his campus.

"Good day to you, Superintendent Suou." A group of young ladies walked past.

"Good day to you too, my beloved students." Tamaki returned the gesture with a killer smile.

**In the Background**: "Superintendent Suou is sooo charming! "

**Matta Ashita! Hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni…**

"Hello! Hello!" Tamaki answered his phone.

**Kyouya**:"*pant* *pant* Tamaki."

**Tamaki**: "Ah! Kyouya! It's been a while! How've you been?"

**Kyouya**: "Now's not the time for that. I need you to pick Haruhi up from the college and come over to the Ootori Hospital in Karuizawa!"

**Tamaki**: "Hmm? Why's that?"

**Kyouya**: "Use any means necessary! The twins are on a jet from Paris as we speak!"

**Tamaki**: "Wow! I never knew everybody loved the Host Club that much! Are we having a big get-together?"

**Kyouya**: "No, you baka! Suzu-sempai is- **In the background from Kyouya's phone**: "AAAAAAARRRGHHHH!""

**Tamaki**: "Whoa! Was that Suzu-sempai?"

**Kyouya** "Yes! She's in labor! Get your asses here NOW!" *line is cut*

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" Tamaki twitched uncontrollably in the middle of the school hallway earning some stares from the surrounding students.

"Superintendent Suou?" A young man poked his shoulder.

"I GOTTA GET TO HARUHI!" Tamaki suddenly yelled with fire in his eyes and sped past everyone leaving a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Ootori Medical Hospital

Karuizawa Branch

6:30 p.m.

"Tama-chaaaaan! Haru-chaaaaaan!" Hani flung his arms around on the hospital's helipad.

"Hani-sempai!" Tamaki and Haruhi descended the Suou family's private chopper and approached their sempai.

"Sempai! How's Suzu-sempai? Are the idiots here yet?" Haruhi ran with Hani and Tamaki past numerous patients and doctors making her shoulder-lengthed hair bounce around.

"Yeah. They arrived a few minutes before you did." Hani skiddied to a halt in front of a waiting room where the rest of the Host Club members sat (excluding Suzu and Mori).

"Tamaki! Haruhi!" Kyouya stood briefing them about the current situation.

"So Mori-sempai is inside with Suzu-sempai, right?" Haruhi repeated "But what's up with these two?" She pointed towards the twins whose faces were both green and purple at the same time.

"Jetlag." Hikaru mumbled as Kaouru freely barfed on a barfing bag "I think I'm sick."

"But at any rate, we have to go in there with Mori-sempai! Suzu-sempai needs all the support she can get!" Tamaki rushed towards the door to where the couple was.

"Tamaki! I don't think that's a good ide-" Kyouya called out but was too late.

Tamaki entered the room full of determination. "SUZU-SEMPAI! I'M HERE! AND SO'S THE REST OF THE HOST CLUB! WE'LL ALWAYS BE HE-"

**Doctor: **"Now PUSH!"

**Suzu: "**URGAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!**"**

**Tamaki: ***faints*

**The following is what Kyouya, Hani, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaouru are hearing outside the room:**

**Male voice #1: **"Nurse! More hot water!"

**Female** **voice** **#** **1**: "Yes, Docto-eep!" *splash*

**Male** **voice** **#** **1**: "What happened?"

**Male** **voice** **#** **2**: "Sorry, doctor. There seems to be a man in the floor."

**Male** **voice** **#** **1**: "Who the hell is this? Get him out of the way!"

**Female** **voice** **#** **1** and **Male** **voice** **#** **2**: "Yes, Doctor!"

***door opens* *Tamaki kicked out***

**Tamaki: **o

**Kyouya** and **Haruhi**: *sigh* -_-'

**Hikaru** and **Karouru**: III-_- "I don't feel so good…"

* * *

A few hours later

"Oh look… He's still asleep…" Suzu said weakly as she held her baby in her arms.

"He's… so tiny…" Tamaki stared in wonder at the little bundle his sempai was holding in her arms.

The Host Club now occupied one of the VIP hospital rooms in the medical centre. The baby just arrived a few minutes earlier and the Host Club members gathered around the bed Suzu and her baby was occupying. On her left from closest to her is Mori, Hani and Kyouya and on the other side is Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaouru.

"Does it still hurt, Suzu?" Mori asked worriedly as he watched his wife's weakened state.

"I've been through worse…" Suzu replied timidly "I'll be alright…"

"Have you thought of a name, Suzu-sempai?" Haruhi asked gently.

"Yes we have…" Suzu stroked her baby's button nose as she stared fondly at him.

"Kazuki." Mori answered for her "Morinozuka Kazuki."

"That's a good name for him." Kaouru smirked getting over his urge to puke after that long flight.

"Little Kazu, huh?" Hikaru did his best to look at the baby disregarding his uneasy posture.

"Would you like to hold him, Takashi?" Suzu offered and lifted up the tiny boy to his father.

"I… uhhmm…" Mori struggled to hold his young one as he tried finding the right arm-positioning to keep him comfortable.

Everyone else either chuckled or smiled as they watched their ever so stoic and quiet senior struggle and fidget as he held his own baby boy.

"There." Mori finally positioned his arms right as he held his offspring making him rest against his chest.

He felt the faint beating of his son's heart… and his tiny breaths as an unconscious thumb made its way to his toothless mouth.

"He looks just like you…" He gently rested the baby against Suzu's breast after giving the child a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I wonder how my child will look like…" Hani mumbled.

"I'm sure she'll be as cute as a button, Mitskuni." Suzu reassured "And then she can play with little Kazu all she wants."

"Yeah!" Hani smiled happily.

"Everyone shh! He's waking up!" Kaouru hushed everybody.

The Host Club members (even Kyouya and Haruhi) squished further forward to get a glimpse at the baby's opening eyes.

Large round black orbs stared at the strange faces. All of them looked different. Like nothing he's ever seen before… yet they're familiar… their presence… it felt as if they were there all this time…

"Hi there, Little Kazu." His mother cooed as he replied with a bubble of saliva spitting out accompanied by a gurgle.

"He's adorable!" Haruhi praised. "Tamaki-sempai, are you crying?"

"I don't know… seeing this… makes me so happy!" Tamaki said excitedly as he acted like an excited elder brother that looked at his younger sibling for the first time.

"Alright, everybody out." Kyoua grabbed Tamaki on his upper arm as he yanked him out of the room.

"What? WHY?" Tamaki protested along with Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaouru and Hani.

"We need to leave those two alone. We'll get another chance to see the baby."

"Don't worry everyone." Suzu called out to them "You'll all have a chance to hold him, ok?"

**Everbody** **outside**: "'Kay!"

The baby kicked and squirmed under his mother's embrace as he started crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Mori said alarmed as he tightened his grip on the bed's railings.

"*giggle* Don't worry Takashi. He's just hungry." Suzu slid down a sleeve off her shoulder and popped out one of her breasts.

"… Does that hurt?" Mori said for a while as he watched his son.

"He doesn't have any teeth so it doesn't hurt that much." Suzu giggled as she cradled her baby and placed a hand on top of her husband's "Thank you, Takashi."

"For what?"

"The Host Club, our friends, this life… and this little angel." Suzu said as she looked lovingly into her husband's eyes.

Mori stared at the love of his life letting her words sink in.

"I love you. You know that." Mori mumbled as he leaned in to passionately kiss his wife.

"Takashi… Kazuki is right here…" Suzu giggled in between kisses as she watched big round black eyes curiously watch them.

"He won't remember…" Mori chuckled as he slipped his tongue into his wife's mouth caressing every crevice he could reach.

***gurgle* *gurgle***

The couple stopped their session as they looked down at the source of the noise.

Kazuki already let go of Suzu's breast and started opening and closing his mouth swirling his tongue and spitting out bubbles of saliva as he giggled and smiled.

**Mori** and **Suzu**: *blush* O.O

"L-Look at what you taught him!" Suzu squeaked playfully as she lightly slapped Mori's chest.

"*chuckle* I'll teach him how to do it properly when he gets older."

"Takashi!"

* * *

**FINALLY! END OF STORY! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL! And if you have any special requests, questions or suggestions, feel free to PM me. THANKS AGAIN!**


	25. Minisequel!

Hello, everyone! KhAeL here! Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me for the past months/years and I really appreciate all that you've shown! I know I haven't been posting anything for a while now and I want to change that!

I've received countless reviews about a sequel for this story and unfortunately, I haven't got enough time for a proper one. So, I decided to publish a mini-sequel instead. This mini-sequel will consist of specials and small events before, after and during the proper story.

I hope this is good enough and I'm sorry if it's too little. I'll be posting some from time-to-time if I get the chance and I hope you enjoy what I have to offer. So… without further ado… Check out my profile and click **Go Ahead Do it: Happy Times**

Have fun!


End file.
